Cazadores de la mente y del corazón
by Lucy Moonlight
Summary: FINAL. Tres años despues del frente de batalla Red y sus amigos deberan enfrentarse a un nuevo desafio: ayudar a un pokemon nunca antes visto por ellos a combatir contra una nueva amenaza que se avecina sobre la region Kanto y el mundo entero.
1. Introducción

**Hola, bueno primero me presentare, soy lucy moonlight. Este sera mi primer fic de pokemon y tratara sobre el manga con los personajes de éste. Ahora les dejo la introduccion espero que les guste.**

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche cuando una nave de un tamaño bastante grande sobrevolaba la región de Kanto. En ella había un gran número de extraños sujetos, en la parte inferior había una sala llena de jaulas de distintos tamaños, en una de ellas había un pequeño pokemon, parecía asustado pero su conciencia le decía que si no salía de allí lo antes posible se arrepentiría el resto de su vida así que junto fuerzas y lanzo un pequeño pero poderoso ataque que destruyó la cerradura de la jaula, lo que le permitió salir de ella. El primer paso ya estaba hecho, el segundo era salir de allí, sintió pena por el resto de los pokemon que seguían encerrados, ya que todos eran amigos suyos, pero si los liberaba a todos no tendría tiempo de escapar y podría perder una oportunidad que quien sabe cuándo la volvería a tener así que les dijo a sus compañeros que no se preocuparan que iría a buscar ayuda y todos volverían a su hogar, a ese territorio con tierras verdes y libres en donde hasta hace poco ningún ser humano había estado allí. El pequeño pokemon realizo otro ataque que derribo la puerta principal, sin embargo ese ataque hizo que sonara una alarma, el pokemon asustado de nuevo echo a volar lo más rápido que pudo por el interior de la nave buscando una posible salida, era ahora o nunca. Muchos guardias aparecieron y enseguida al ver semejante alboroto soltaron a sus pokemons hundoom y mightyena para que rastrearan al pequeño fugitivo al cual no tardaron demasiado en encontrar. Se encontraban en la parte más posterior a la nave, más adelante ya no había nada, los pokemon de cinco guardias lanzaron sus ataques que al pequeño pokemon no le costó nada esquivar, sin embargo, uno de esos ataques hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que el pokemon pudiese escapar pero justo antes de poder salir fue golpeado por un poderoso ataque que parecía ser un bomba lodo procedente de un muk, el pokemon malherido cayo de la nave y se precipito al vacío inconscientemente.

-Inutilees! –se quejó al dueño del muk que lanzo ese último ataque- tanto os cuesta atrapar a ese pokemon que encima le hacéis un agujero a la pared para que pueda escapar? Ya sabéis lo importante que era ese pokemon para el jefe cuando se entere de esto os castigara severamente- susurró con una temible voz a lo que los reclutas temblaron al oírle, realmente su jefe era muy temible, muchos de los reclutas que lo hicieron enfadar no tuvieron la suerte de contarlo.

-Oh venga no les asustes más pobres tiemblan como perritos abandonados ji ji ji- rió una voz perteneciente a una mujer con tono de burla- aunque ya nada se puede hacer, cuando se entere el jefe correrán la suerte de muchos, adelante alakazam- dijo la mujer liberando al pokemon psíquico-lleva a estos inútiles ante el jefe-ordenó la mujer con una risa maléfica

-N-No No porfavoor! Se lo suplicamos este error no se volverla a repetir-dijo uno de los reclutas temblando de miedo por no decir pánico

-Vaya lo siento… ya sabéis que no damos segundas oportunidades, adelante alakazam- y dicho así,el pokemon lanzo una esfera de energía que teletransportó a los reclutas a un lugar no muy deseable para ellos

-Vaya al final no he podido torturarlos más- dijo la primera voz perteneciente a un hombre vestido con un traje negro con una J de color azul dibujada en el pecho- yo quería divertirme un poco

-Déjate de juegos tenemos trabajo- le recriminó su acompañante- hay que volver a atrapar a ese pokemon o nosotros seremos los siguientes- dijo la mujer con voz temible llevaba el mismo traje que su compañero solo que este era en versión femenino

-Lo sé-le respondió- llama a esa persona nosotros los tres comandantes del Team Jet buscaremos y atraparemos a ese pokemon

-Ahora voy- dijo cogiendo algo parecido a un transmisor. Eh tú! Tenemos trabajo… si ya sé que estas investigando algo importante pero son ordenes… bien te esperamos en el hangar principal- finalizó la llamada.

-Bien, disfruta de la poca libertad que te queda victini, porque cuando te encontremos no volverás a ver la luz del sol- dijo el hombre uniendo su risa malvada junto con su compañera.

…

Ese ataque había sido muy fuerte tanto que el pequeño pokemon blanco con largas orejas naranjas en forma de V no pudo recobrar la conciencia e impacto contra el suelo ocasionándole daños superficiales, al menos había conseguido escapar de esos abusones lo único que le faltaba era encontrar a alguien que fuese capaz de ayudarle a salvar a sus amigos prisioneros. Se puso en marcha con extremada lentitud a causa de las heridas, emprendió vuelo pero al cabo de un par de segundos cayó al suelo debilitado

* * *

**Bueno pues ya esta esta ha sido la introduccion, ya se que ha sido un muy corta pero como introduccion ya esta bien, el primer capitulo intentare que sea algo mas largo y en ese capitulo tambien apareceran los protagonistas. Espero tener pronto la continuacion pero como mañana empieza otra vez el instituto (maldito seas) pues no se cuando la tendre.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado denme su opinion y diganme si es necesario que mejore en algo muchas gracias.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El reencuentro

**Holaaaa, aqui les traigo el primer capi de este fic, es bastante mas largo que la introducción que subí el pasado lunes, disfrútenlo**

* * *

_**Tres días después**_

Un joven aparentemente 19 años de edad llegó a pueblo paleta corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había estado mucho tiempo fuera entrenando a sus pokemon como de costumbre y tenía muchas ganas de rencontrarse con los suyos. Era bastante alto y también era atractivo tenía el pelo color negro como el carbón el cual ocultaba bajo una gorra roja de la que casi nunca se separaba mostrando únicamente su flequillo desordenado peinado en todas direcciones. Llevaba puesta una camiseta en color negro bajo una chaqueta del mismo color que su gorra con una raya blanca en el centro. Llevaba puesto también unos pantalones azules y unas deportivas negras con cordones rojos. Tenía los ojos rojos también e iba acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos, un pequeño ratón amarillo con mejillas rojas y su cola terminada en forma de rayo llamado Pika.

-Mira eso Pika- exclamo feliz el joven al que todo el mundo llamaba Red- ya hemos llegado a Pueblo Paleta, hacía mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí- dijo observando el paisaje

-Pika piiiii- asintió el pequeño ratón feliz

-Ya sé! –continuo el joven- vamos a ver si encontramos a Green o a Blue hace tiempo que no les veo

Y así el joven emprendió de nuevo la carrera, primero fue a casa de su amiga Blue pero sus padres le dijeron que se había marchado temprano a Ciudad Verde ya que dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer así que el joven decidió ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak a ver si encontraba allí a su otro amigo.

Cuando llego el profesor Oak, éste se sorprendio bastante al verle pero igualmente se alegró de verlo otra vez por alli.

-Red!- exclamo el anciano con sorpresa- cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos que tal el entrenamiento en Mt Silver?

-Muy bien profesor gracias- le respondió este- estaba buscando a Green pero veo que tampoco él se encuentra en casa…- dijo Red rascándose la cabeza

-A esta hora del día lo más seguro es que se encuentre en el gimnasio ya sea combatiendo contra un aspirante o encerrado en la biblioteca

-Si debí imaginar que estaría allí muchas gracias profesor ya nos veremos- se despidió saludando con la mano saliendo por la puerta corriendo nuevamente

…

Mientras tanto en el centro de Viridian City una joven también de 19 años paseaba por la calle o más bien se dirigía a un sitio en concreto: El gimnasio de la ciudad, más que nada porque hasta hace solo un momento una llamada a su PokeGear le pidió si podía infiltrarse en el sin que Green se diera cuenta para "coger prestado" una cosa, un libro en concreto.

-Uff- suspiro la joven esta llevaba puesto un top de color azul a conjuntado con una minifalda color rojo. Llevaba también unos calentadores en azul que casi le llegaban hasta las rodillas y sus deportivas blancas. Su cabello era liso y largo color castaño y llevaba puesto también un gorro blanco con media pokeball dibujada en rojo y unos grandes y bonitos ojos azules.- con lo tranquila que estaba yo viendo tiendas por la ciudad y ahora esto- se quejó a si misma- bueno no es gran cosa he hecho este tipo de cosas muchas veces pero si este chico-diciendo esto último con un tono más elevado- me pide que le consiga algo y encima un libro en una biblioteca en donde hay tantísimos libros digo yo que será difícil de conseguir-suspirando- por lo menos podría haberme especificado como era pero claaaro- con tono sarcástico- como el señorito pide cosas que ni siquiera él sabe si existe así debo ser yo quien lo descubra- termina de quejarse- pero como soy una buena amiga lo hago y además así busco una excusa para molestar a Green jo jo jo-termina diciendo esto último con su característica risa la cual que hizo que la gente que pasaba la viese raro porque claro reírse de esa manera estando sola en la calle es algo raro no?- en fin será mejor que me vaya ya- se autodijo la castaña con una gota en la cabeza.

…

Al mismo tiempo en el gimnasio de Viridian City parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar una batalla entre el líder de gimnasio y un aspirante, que acababa de comenzar su viaje

-Bien ahora dará comienzo la batalla de gimnasio, usaremos tres pokemons y la batalla finalizara cuando los tres pokemons de uno de nosotros no pueda continuar entendido?- dijo el joven líder de gimnasio llamado Green, llevaba puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones violetas. Llevaba también unas deportivas negras con los cordones del mismo color que sus pantalones. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color verde

-Por supuesto yo nací para eso-dijo el aspirante con aires de superioridad y arrogancia lo que hizo que Green se molestase ya todos los aspirantes que iban a retar este gimnasio salían de éste destrozados y con la moral por los suelos y este chico no iba a ser distinto.

-Bien comienza tú- le dijo el Green al joven.

-Pues ahora te vas a quedar alucinado con mi superpokemon yo te elijo!-dijo el joven arrojando una pokeball del cual salió un pequeño squirtle no muy fuerte que digamos.

-Un squirtle?-pensó Green, rayos! Porque solo vienen entrenadores con pokemons de tan bajo nivel? Si sacase ahora mismo a exeggutor esta ronda no duraría nada y seria aburrido así que se lo pondré más fácil…- yo te elijo ninetales-dijo esto último sacando al pokemon de fuego de nueve colas

-Un ninetales? No sabes que los pokemon de tipo fuego son débiles frente a los de agua? Menudo líder que estas echo acabaremos con esto cuanto antes-se burló eñ joven

-La ventaja de tipo no importa, _maldito mocoso como se atreve a fanfarronear tanto ahora vera_… -dijo esto último molesto- empieza tu

-ja ja ja muy bien acabas de sentenciar tu muerte! Vamos squirtle usa burbuja!- ordeno al pokemon el cual lanzo pequeñas burbujitas hacia ninetales que impactaron contra este pero apenas le hicieron un rasguño

-Ese es tu mejor ataque?- dijo Green con una gotita en la cabeza- bien ninetales lanzallamas- ordeno y enseguida el pokemon obedeció las potentes llamas se llevaron por delante al pokemon y a su entrenador de paso dejando a ambos fuera de combate-Esto… estas bien?- dijo Green acercándose al chico el cual no le respondía- Me parece que esto va para largo…-dijo esto último suspirando y ninetales asintió con una gotita en la cabeza también al igual que su entrenador

Mientras esto ocurría la joven que antes llamaba la atención en plena calle observaba sospechosamente por la ventana del gimnasio

-Bien ahora es mi oportunidad- y seguidamente se metió por la puerta trasera que daba lugar a la biblioteca del gimnasio o como Green lo llamaba su "santuario"-vaya que cantidad de libros- dijo la castaña sorprendida habían tres estantes llenos de libros y un sillón frente de una chimenea seguramente allí es donde Green leía cuando no había aspirantes- valee y ahora cual es el libro?- dudo la castaña la verdad es que nunca vio tantos libros juntos y todo por un favor que le pidió su amigo de la infancia

**_Unos veinte minutos antes_**

Blue se encontraba paseando por Viridian City, les dijo a sus padres que por la mañana temprano que iría a esa ciudad a hacer algo muy importante: ir de compras, claro eso solo es algo sumamente importante solo para la ojiazul cuando de pronto la llamaron al pokegear

-Diga?-contesto alegremente la castaña

-Hola Blue- le contesto un joven algo más pequeño que ella tenía el cabello rojo y unos raros pero bonitos ojos plateados

-Silver! Cuanto tiempo vaya se nota que has crecido con tan solo verte la cara- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que hizo que el menor se sonrojara un poco- bueno y para que me llamas?

-Es que necesito pedirte un favor- le respondió serio

-Vaya por tu cara diría que es algo importante

-Sí, necesito que te cueles en el gimnasio de Green, en específico en la biblioteca, y que me traigas un libro en concreto

-En la biblioteca del gimnasio de Green? Ya sabes que a él no le gusta que alguien entre allí

-Lo sé pero es importante creo que mi padre dejo en ese libro algo muy importante

-Y por qué no le preguntas a él? Dijo la castaña con tono molesto realmente Giovanni no le caía para nada bien jamás pudo perdonar el daño que hizo en el pasado aunque se tratase del padre de su mejor amigo

-Lo he intentado pero no le gusta hablar al respecto sobre ese tema y siempre se encierra en su oficina con lo que apenas puedo preguntarle algo- le contestó el pelirrojo

-Y no podrías ir a buscarlo tú?- le dijo la castaña

-No, además a ti se te dan mejor estas cosas anda por favor- le suplico el pelirrojo a lo que la castaña no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

-Y como es el libro?

-No lo sé pero seguramente le sabrás en cuanto lo veas buena suerte y gracias- Finalizo el chico la llamada

-Genial…-dijo la castaña no muy animada y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio

_**Vuelta al presente**_

-Donde rayos podría estar ese libro- dijo moleta la ojiazul ver tantos libros juntos no le gustaba en absoluto- un momento que es eso?-observó que en lo alto de una estantería había un libro forrado con cuero y ponía Giovanni en la portada- será este el libro del que me hablo Silver? No parece haber otro así que supongo que ser ese- dijo la ojiazul guardando el libro en su mochila.

-Que haces tú aquí?- hablo una voz por detrás lo que hizo que la castaña saltase del susto que se dio y es que escuchar esa voz solo significaba que la castaña estaba en problemas...

-H-Ho-Hola Green vaya que pequeño es el mundo como estas?- le dijo la castaña algo nerviosa

-Que haces aquí?- le repitió la pregunta el ojiverde con cara algo molesta

-Pueeees… solo paseaba ji ji ji- le respondió con una risilla nerviosa

-En la biblioteca de MI gimnasio? Como rayos has entrado?- insistía el líder de gimnasio

-Las puertas no suponen ningún problema para mí- dijo la castaña orgullosa- solo venía a pedirte un libro pero claaaroo como estabas ocupado con un aspirante decidi entrar yo misma a buscarlo pero tranquilo te lo iba a devolver despues pero como había tantos no pude decidirme por uno lo que fuese sencillo así que no cogere ninguno me voy ya que no quiero seguir molestandote- dijo la castaña corriendo hacia la puerta y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, claro que el libro para Silver lo tenia guardado en la bolsa por suerte el castaño no la vio guardarse el libro

-Chica molesta- dijo Green con cara de pocos amigos desde luego ese no habia sido su mejor dia primero un aspirante el cual se tuvieron que llevar a casa al no ser capaz de continuar en la pelea por el lanzallamas de ninetales y después Blue entrando a hurtadillas en su biblioteca.

La castaña ya habia salido del gimnasio y ahora caminaba por la calle más tranquila sin embargo esta vez a la castaña le pareció demasiado fácil haber cogido el libro, otras veces que tenía que buscar algo más sencillo le resultó mas dificil, por suerte Green no le había insistido mucho, ahora solo tenía que darle el libro a Silver y volvería a disfrutar de su tranquilo día de compras

…

Red ya había llegado a Ciudad Verde pero cuando llegó al gimnasio había un cartel enorme diciendo: CERRADO. Únicamente Green ponía eso cuando estaba de mal humor y se encerraba en su biblioteca a leer por lo cual era mejor no molestarlo. Como tampoco vió a Blue por ninguna parte decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad

-Bueno Pika que te parece si vamos a la Casa del Entrenador? Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora así entrenamos un poco más- le dijo el ojirrojo a su compañero

-Pikaa… -dijo el pokemon no muy animado lo único que pedía era un poco de paz ya que llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando en el Mt. Silver aunque claro su entrenador no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las batallas- Pika pi?- dijo Pika al ver a alguien a quien conocían muy bien, se trataban de Yellow y Chuchu que paseaban por la calle alegremente

-Anda-dijo el joven entrenador- no es esa Yellow? Vamos a saludarla-dijo Red echando a correr hacia su amiga- Ey Yellow!- Grito el ojirrojo para llamar la atanción de su amiga la cual al girarse y ver a Red le sorprendió bastante

-R-Red? -Dijo la rubia con gran asombro y algo de nerviosismo al igual que su compañera Chuchu y es que después de casi dos años no se esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con él

* * *

**Pues aqui termina el primer cap espero que les haiga gustado**

**Anotaciones finales**

**La casa del entrenador es un lugar es un lugar situado en Ciudad Verde introducido en los juegos pokemon oro, plata, cristal, HG y SS en la cual podemos enfrentarnos a un entrenador por dia. En el fic lo he modificado poniendo en lugar de un entrenador al dia, a diversos entrenadores que se enfrentan entre ellos en siete rondas (algo parecido a los establecimientos del frente de batalla pero sin ases del frente)**

**Eso es todo comenten y gracias por leer**


	3. Capitulo 2: El pokemon misterioso

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, me demore bastante al subirlo pero esta semana no he tenido mucho tiempo, gracias a todos los lectores anonimos que leen la historia en verdad se lo agradezco muchisimo aunque no dejen reviews. **

* * *

-Anda-dijo el joven entrenador- no es esa Yellow? Vamos a saludarla Ey Yellow!- Grito Red para llamar a su amiga la cual al girarse y ver a Red la sorprendió bastante

-R-Red? -Dijo la rubia con gran asombro y algo de nerviosismo al igual que su compañera y es que después de casi dos años no se esperaba encontrarse de nuevo con él

-Vaya a pasado mucho tiempo has crecido y todo como has estado?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, y es que ahora la rubia no parecía la misma había crecido bastante faltándole un par de centímetros para ser tan alta como Blue, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta de caballo, ya no tenía el gorro que utilizaba para hacerse pasar por un chico. Llevaba puesto la misma vestimenta que en las sagas anteriores que se componía por su vestido de tirantes naranja con cruces verdes por la parte del cuello el cual llevaba encima de una camiseta de manga larga gris que le llegaba hasta las muñecas, unos pantalones negros y sus botas.

-B-Bien- le dijo la rubia algo nerviosa- no sabía que habías vuelto de tu viaje

-ah sí! Es que he llegado esta mañana-le dijo rascandose la cabeza- pues venía a ver si encontraba a Blue o a Green pero el gimnasio está cerrado y como los padres de Blue me dijeron que estaba aquí pensé que encontraría al menos a ella

-Ahora que lo dices hace tiempo que no les veo, bueno de vez en cuando veía a Green dirigirse a su gimnasio y a Blue paseando por la ciudad pero de eso hace ya bastante tiempo-le responde

-Bueno que más da ahora mismo me dirigía a la casa del entrenador quieres venir?

-eeehh… bueno ahora mismo no hacía nada en especial… a ti no te importa? Quiero decir es al fin y al cabo es otro de tus entrenamientos no? No me gustaría molestar-dijo Yellow bajando la mirada

-Que va!-exclamó su compañero- no molestas en absoluto nunca lo has hecho venga vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde- le dijo para acto seguido cogerle la mano a la rubia y comenzar a caminar lo cual hizo que esta enrojeciera excesivamente.

...

Mientras tanto nuestra dexholder experta en las evoluciones se dirigía al lugar en el cual había quedado con su amigo para darle lo que le había pedido

-Silvi! Aquí tienes lo que me pediste- exclamó la castaña ruidosamente

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así- dijo molesto el pelirrojo y algo sonrojado- además no estoy sordo no hace falta que grites

-Eres un aburrido encima que "arriesgo" mi vida para hacerte un favor- le dijo su amiga inflando sus mejillas

-Bueno al menos no te han pillado no?-preguntó ahora serio

-Puess… ¡claro que no!-mintió la chica- sabes que soy experta en esto aquí lo tienes supongo que será este- dijo entregándole el libro

-Vaya no es que sea muy discreto

-Bueno eso no es mi culpa pero se puede saber que es lo que hay en ese libro que ha llamado tanto tu atención? Pensé que ya sabias todo lo que tenías que saber- le dijo Blue seria

-Bueno yo también pensé que ya lo sabía todo pero últimamente mi padre ha estado recibiendo llamadas muy seguidamente y cada vez que le pregunto al respecto no me contesta, se queda callado y se encierra en su despacho

-Bueno serán cosas suyas no hay que ser entrometido-mirando feo a su amigo

-Mira quien fue a hablar-le dijo devolviéndole la mirada- tu eres la persona más entrometida que conozco.

-bueno pero lo mío es porque… pues no lo sé!

-Bueno a mí no me importa quien llame o para que pero es que siempre oigo como mi padre me menciona en algunas ocasiones y también se pone histérico y a veces algo agresivo, algo que nunca le había pasado antes

-vaya, que extraño…-le dijo pensativa- pero como supiste que lo que quieres saber se encuentra ahí?-dijo señalando al libro- Y como supiste su existencia?

-mi padre menciono que había un libro sobre su pasado en la biblioteca del gimnasio de la cuidad y que pasase lo que pasase yo no debería encontrarlo

-Ten cuidado Silver ya sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato-dijo la castaña preocupada

-Tranquila seguramente no será nada pero por si acaso me gustaría saber lo que dice-dijo abriendo el libro lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera al ver la primera pagina

-Q-Que dice?-dijo Blue muy intrigada

-Puess-dijo Silver con cara seria-no lo sé-dijo lo cual hizo que la castaña cayera al estilo anime

-Como que no lo sabes-dijo levantándose del suelo

-Míralo tú misma-le dijo enseñando el libro

-Y esos símbolos?

-Esto está escrito en lenguaje antiguo voy a necesitar más tiempo del que creía para descifrarlo

-Pues vaya al final habrá que esperar para saber la verdad- dijo Blue decepcionada

-Bueno pues nada muchas gracias Blue en serio me voy que tengo trabajo-le dijo para girarse y comenzar a andar sin embargo fue detenido por su amiga

-No tan rápido-le dijo cogiéndole por detrás del cuello de la camisa-primero debes pagarme el trabajillo-le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

-De acueeerdo…-dijo resignado –toma 200 pokémonedas con esto es suficiente?-le dijo entregándole una bolsita

-Si! –Dijo la castaña feliz- con esto poder comprarme esos zapatos tan bonitos que vi en Celadon City-dijo muy emocionada y pegando saltos de alegría.

-Bien entonces me voy

-No tan rápido- dijo de nuevo la castaña

-Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia

-Fácil-le sonrió la castaña guiñándole un ojo- quiero que me acompañes

-Ni hablar

Por qué no?- le dijo haciendo pucheros

-Blue no tengo tiempo tengo que…

De eso nada- le dijo Blue algo molesta interrumpiéndole- no te vas a encerrar en una habitación a saber por cuanto tiempo, te vienes y punto-le dijo arrastrándole lo cual el chico solo suspiró resignado-espera un momento, le dijo soltándolo- no son esos Red y Yellow- dijo sorprendida

-Pues sí que son ellos, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no les veía sobra todo a Red-sempai

-Pero, pero-dijo la castaña con gran asombro- están cogidos de las manos? Como puede ser que Yellow no me contara nada- dijo bastante indignada

-Puede que no signifique nada-vámonos ya y terminemos con esto cuanto antes- dijo refiriéndose a la tarde de compras que le esperaba con la castaña

-No, no y no primero debemos resolver este misterio vamos-dijo volviendo a arrastrar al chico en sentido contrario

…

-Vaya hacia mucho tiempo que no veía Ciudad Verde, da gusto no estar rodeado de rocas y arboles-dijo Red muy feliz paseando por la ciudad

-S-si-asintió la rubia_- se puede saber por qué vamos cogidos de la mano? Solo espero que no nos vea alguien conocido-_

-¿Te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas- le dijo acercándose para tocarle la frente para comparar las temperaturas

Yellow sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento podía sentir la respiración de su amigo lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa

-No pareces tener fiebre-le contestó

-Reeed, Yellooooow! Cuanto tiempo, ¿porque no me habían dicho nada?- gritó energéticamente una castaña a quien ellos ya conocían

-¿!Blue!? Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí y a ti también Silver que tal han estado todos-pregunto Red bastante sorprendido

-Pues muy bien, Yellow no me lo habías dicho que mala amiga eres-le dijo la ojiazul a la castaña haciendo pucheros

-Sobre que-le pregunto la más baja con cara de no entender nada

-Pues está claro sobre Red-dijo señalando al mencionado

-Pero si yo he llegado esta mañana- dijo red sin entender nada

-Eso es cierto, Blue se puede saber qué es lo que no te he contado? nos hemos encontrado hace nada, no me has dado tiempo a decirte que había llegado, además ni siquiera sabía que estabas por aquí

-Pero no me dijiste que estabais saliendo y eso es ser MUY mala amiga-dijo muy molesta la ojiazul

-S-sa-saliendo!? P-pero qu-quien te ha dicho eso?-gritó Yellow roja a mas no poder

-Bueno-le dijo haciendo una pausa- veros paseando por la calle cogidos de las manos pues cualquiera pensaría algo-les dijo a sus amigos los cuales en seguida se soltaron las manos sonrojados y algo nerviosos

-N-no es lo que piensas Blue solamente íbamos de camino a la casa del entrenador-le dijo Red a su amiga tratando de que sonar lo más normal posible

-S-si eso-continuó la rubia pegando un chillido

-Vaya-dijo Blue decepcionada- y yo que creí que Yellow ya te lo había dicho

-¿El qué?- pregunto Red

-¡Nada!-exclamo la rubia-esto Blue por favor-dijo esto último susurrando lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ésta le oyese, desde luego la castaña había dicho más de lo necesario

-Vaya… parece que he metido la pata eso me pasa por entrometida-dijo con una gota en su cabeza

-Si es que ya te lo dije-le dijo Silver algo desesperado-parece que no aprendes

-_Bueno, al menos no voy tan mal encaminada pues Red también se ha sorprendido y puesto nervioso al igual que Yellow parece que al final yo tenía razón_ ji, ji ,ji-rió la castaña maliciosamente

-Y ahora en qué piensas-le dijo Silver- esa sonrisa es muy sospechosa

-Anda calla- le recriminó esta-bueno y por qué no nos acompañan nos dirigíamos a Celado City?- les digo dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-Pero ahora mismo íbamos a la casa del entrenador-dijo red haciendo pucheros

-Deja ya los entrenamientos pesado anda vámonos-dijo feliz la castaña arrastrando también a Red y Yellow al igual que había hecho antes con Silver

...

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

-Bueno parece que ya estamos listos dijo el mismo sujeto que atacó a Victini días atrás- parece ser que la búsqueda nos ha llevado hasta aquí

-Pues si-le dijo su compañera

-Bueno pues entonces a que esperamos dijo un tercer sujeto este tenía el cabello grisáceo y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros solo que también llevaba puesto una bata de laboratorio

-El jefe ha sido claro- dijo la mujer tenía los cabellos cortos y azules muy oscuros como la noche y los ojos de un color parecido - no habrá más oportunidades lo cual significa que no podremos volver hasta que lo encontremos

-Por supuesto-dejo el primero de todos, tenía el cabello negro corto y además sus ojos tenían un brillo carmesí-Al fin y al cabo somos los comandantes del Team Jet, nosotros manipulamos a los pokemon y a las personas controlando sus mentes gracias a nuestros cristales de poder que tenemos en los guantes-hizo una pausa levantando el puño y enseñando el guante de control-con esto haremos que Victini venga hacia nosotros.

-Eso fue invención mía estadme agradecidos-dijo el científico el cual tenía los cabellos grises y unos ojos azules apagados

-no perdamos más tiempo-dijo la mujer- hay que ponerse en marcha

...

Mientras esto ocurría los cuatro dexholder que ya habían llegado a Celadon City, tres de ellos descansaban un la terraza del centro comercial esperando a que Blue terminase de hacer sus compras

-Esto es desesperante-dijo un Silver bastante molesto- tengo cosas importantes que hacer como para ir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-Bueno yo también queria ir a la casa del entrenador esto es bastante aburrido-dijo Red mirando al cielo para entretenerse

-Bueno al menos hemos salido de Ciudad Verde, yo hacía tiempo que no salía excepto para ir al bosque además en esta azotea sopla una brisa agradable-dijo Yellow, al menos era la que mejor lo pasaba de los tres por decirlo así-además Pika y Chuchu parece que se lo pasan bien-dijo señalando a los dos pikachus que jugaban corriendo en círculos- Además Red piensa que así tus pokemon descansan de la rutina de entrenamiento que les sometes.

-Puede que tengas razón la verdad es que se está bastante bien

-Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí mucho más tiempo-dijo Silver levantándose y liberando de su pokeball a su Honchkrow- Blue me matará cuando se entere pero si no lo hago ahora nunca saldré de aquí, ya nos veremos Sempais-se despidió para salir volando de allí aprovechando que la castaña no estaba

-¡Ya he vuelto!-dijo Blue volviendo con un montón de bolsas-Vaya parece que me ha llevado más tiempo del que creía-les dijo con una sonrisa- eh? donde esta Silver?

Pues se acaba de ir volando-dijo Red como si nada

-¿¡Queee?!- y por qué no le habéis detenido- les dijo molesta

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer así que no nos hemos molestado-le contesto el ojirrojo-podemos irnos ya me estoy aburriendo un poco la verdad

-De acuerdo-dijo Blue resignada- la verdad es que ya lo he visto todo

Cuando los tres holders restantes salían por la puerta Pika y Chuchu señalaban algo que venía de unos arbustos

Pika pii-dijo pika llamando a su entrenador

-¿Que ocurre Pika? Le pregunto su entrenador

-Parece que hay algo detrás de los arbustos- le dijo Blue

-Si puedo sentir una presencia- dijo Yellow con una mano sobre su frente y la otra apuntando a los arbustos-es muy débil pero la siento

Cuando se dirigieron hacia allí se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron

-¿Vaya que es eso? Dijo Blue bastante sorprendida, allí había un misterioso pokemon para los ojos de nuestros holders era pequeño de color como crema y sus orejas eran largas y tenían forma de V, eran de color naranja, era el mismo pokemon que había escapado de la misteriosa nave tres días atrás, aunque esto era desconocido por ellos- eso es un pokemon?

-Parece que si lo es, pero la pokedex no logra identificarlo que extraño-dijo Red revisando su pokedex

-Vaya la mía tampoco lo reconoce-le dijo Blue- parece que está herido que le ha podido pasar?

-Voy a curarlo son mis poderes esperad un momento-dijo Yellow concentrándose liberando una energía que hizo que las heridas del misterioso pokemon desaparecieran- listo ahora duerme tranquilamente a ver si cuando despierte puedo averiguar algo de lo que le haiga pasado-les dijo Yellow a sus amigos- aunque pensándolo mejor yo también voy a dormir un poco-termino de decir cayendo al suelo agotada a causa de la utilización de sus poderes

-Pobre Yellow sus poderes siguen cansándola mucho -dijo Red subiendo a su amiga sobre su espalda-Deberíamos de volver a Pueblo Paleta quizás el profesor Oak sepa algo al respecto

-Buena idea- dijo Blue liberando a su Wigglytuff- en marcha

...

Y así regresaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, lo que no sabían es que todo lo que había ocurrido allí lo habían visto las tres personas que buscaban al pokemon

-Vaya al parecer no va a ser tan fácil-dijo uno de ellos

-No importa dijo que iban a Pueblo Paleta solamente hay que seguirlos y listos-dijo su compañera

-Pues en marcha-dijo el científico emprendiendo la marcha

...

El viaje aéreo duró poco en seguida llegaron Red y Blue al laboratorio del profesor Oak junto con una Yellow dormida y el misterioso pokemon durmiendo también al lado de la rubia

-Profesor Oak-gritó Red entrando por la puerta a gran velocidad-tenemos un problema

-¿De que se trata?-les respondió preocupado

-Mire con sus propios ojos-dijo Blue entrando en el laboratorio con Yellow y el pokemon

-Vaya que es lo que tenemos aquí-dijo Oak con gran asombro- parece ser que este pokemon no es de por aquí

-Lo sabemos -dijo Red- la pokedex no puede reconocerlo lo cual significa que este pokemon no es ni de Kanto, ni Johto, ni Hoenn ni tampoco de Sinnoh

-Estas en lo cierto Red-le dijo Oak- es posible que sea de la región Tesselia

-¿Tesselia? Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de ese sitio-dijo Blue

-La verdad es que yo tampoco dispongo de mucha información al respecto puesto que nunca he estado allí-Les dijo Oak- solo sé que se encuentra muy lejos de cualquiera de las otras cuatro regiones conocidas, y también es muy posible que haiga pokedex holder allí al igual que vosotros

-Genial algún día me gustaría conocerlos-dijo Red con una gran sonrisa-ahora debemos averiguar que pasa aquí porque si este pokemon que es de tan lejos se encuentra aquí es que algo malo tiene que estar pasando-dijo esto último serio- _tengo un mal presentimiento como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar_

En ese momento entró Green por la puerta sorprendiendo a los que estaban aquí antes

-Green vaya que sorpresa verte aquí como has estado-le dijo su abuelo

-Pero que hacéis todos aquí? y ese pokemon?-les dijo sorprendido pero con su cara de indiferencia de siempre

-Es una laarga historia que ya te contaremos-le dijo Blue guiñándole el ojo lo que hizo que Green se molestara desde luego aún no se le había pasado el cabreo de esta mañana

-Claro-le respondió serio

-Prepárate Green-le dijo su amigo y campeón-porque nosotros los pokedex holders de Kanto tenemos una nueva misión entre manos-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

**Pues eso es todo ahora con estos tres capitulos subidos pasamos al nudo/desarrollo de la historia este traerá mas acción e intentare que no se haga tan pesada con tanto diálogo gracias nuevamente a todos los lectores nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	4. Capitulo 3: ¡El ataque del Team Jet!

**Holaaa :D, aqui les traigo la conti disfrutenla antes que nada dire algo que se me olvido decir en los caps anteriores: pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, y despues unas anotaciones:**

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**Bueno eso es todo ahora si disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

Cuando terminaron de contar todo lo que había pasado en las afueras de Celadon City y de informar a Green de las novedades los dos holders restantes se pusieron a pensar que podrían hacer para averiguar algo acerca del misterioso pokemon

-Bueno-dijo Blue- hasta que Yellow y el pokemon despierten no podemos saber nada de lo que ocurre se os ocurre alguna idea de que podríamos hacer?

-Pues… no se me ocurre nada la verdad- dijo Red

-Bueno si es un pokemon de región desconocida poco podemos hacer-dijo Green- si al menos alguien pudiera darnos alguna información

-Bueno yo creo que alguien podía deciros algo-les interrumpió el - en casos así hay que preguntarle a una experta, la única persona hasta el momento que ha completado la pokedex con sus 493 pokemons

-Te refieres a Crystal no abuelo?- le preguntó su nieto

-Exacto ahora mismo se encuentra en Jotho ya que le deje tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones pero se estuvo informando sobre Tesselia y sus pokemons porque dijo que seguiría completando los datos de la pokedex

-493 pokemons-dijo Red-desde luego empeño si que tiene para conseguir eso

-Si todos los holders le pasamos información sobre los pokemons legendarios que hemos visto y luego captura a unos cuantos no es muy difícil conseguirlo- le respondió Blue encogiéndose de hombros-Bueno ya que no está aquí voy a llamarla a su PokeGear-dijo para después marcar el número de la mencionada

-Diga? Hola Blue-sempai ocurre algo?-dijo una peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola Crys ha pasado mucho tiempo que tal tus vacaciones?-dijo Blue con una sonrisa- Mira estoy aquí en el laboratorio del con Red y Green-dijo para mostrar a los mencionados a través del aparato-hacías algo importante porque lo que te tengo que decir va para largo

-No estaba ayudando al director de la escuela de Violet City, como dentro de poco empieza un nuevo curso estaba ayudando a limpiar la escuela

-Pues vaya una forma de pasar las vacaciones-dijo Red extrañado- al final Gold va a tener razón respecto a lo que eres una adicta al trabajo

-No soy una adicta al trabajo Red-sempai no hagas caso a lo que ese idota te diga- dijo la peliazul molesta haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita- Da igual vais a decirme ya para que me habéis llamado

-Sobre esto-Dijo Blue para mostrar al pokemon durmiente

-Vaya que pokemon más raro tenéis con vosotros-dijo con sorpresa

-Es que acaso sabes algo Crys-dijeron los tres holders al mismo tiempo Red y Blue realmente sorprendidos y Green no tanto

-¡Claro! que lo sé acaso no soy la especialista en capturas-dijo con aires de superioridad-se trata de Victini es un pokemon nativo de la región de Tesselia además se le conoce como el pokemon victoria

-Pokemon Victoria?-pregunto Red

-Así es Red-sempai además de eso es un pokemon legendario, se dice que si Victini le presta su poder a alguien éste se volverá invencible

-Increíble-dijo Blue sorprendida- con lo pequeño que es y lo increíblemente genial que es-dijo chillando de emoción

-Chica ruidosa-le recriminó Green

-Vaya que emoción-dijo Red

-Es lo único que os puedo decir por ahora ya que no tengo muchos más datos

-Es más de lo que esperábamos muchas gracias Crystal-dijo Blue

-No hay de que, me tengo que ir debo de seguir son mi trabajo -dijo

-Espera-le interrumpe Blue antes de que esta colgáse- un dia de estos tienes que decirme donde has conseguido ese nuevo traje es encantador

-N-ni hablar-gritó algo sonrojada- bastante tuve con lo que me dijo Gold cuando me vio asi para que vosotros tambien os riais, estoy ridicula lo sé pero mi madre me obliga a ponermelo

-Pero si estas muy mona seguro que muchos chicos te lo habran dicho ya jojojo-se rió Blue

-Adios sempais-dijo Crys no muy animada cortando la llamada

-Pobre Crys-dijo Red con pena

-En fin-dijo Green con cara de indiferencia-por lo menos hemos averiguado muchas cosas

-Seguramente alguien lo capturaría y lo traería hasta aquí-Dijo Oak - no se me ocurre otro motivo por el cual este en Kanto

En ese momento Yellow se despertó a causa del jaleo que estaban haciendo todos

-Uahh-dijo bostezando-que ha pasado?-dijo somnolienta

-Yellow hemos averiguado la identidad del pokemon-le dice Red muy emocionado

-De verdad?-dijo sorprendida- cuéntame todo con detalle

-Veras…

Cuando Red termina de contarle todo a Yellow…

-Increíble Victini es realmente impresionante-dijo la rubia sorprendida

-Y muy mono también-dijo Blue

-Entonces debemos de protegerlo de cualquiera con fines malvados no?-preguntó Green

-Exacto-dijo Red- esa será nuestra prioridad a partir de ahora hasta que consigamos que Victini regrese a su hogar sano y salvo

-Sii-gritaron los holders al unísono

En ese momento uno gritos de personas comenzaron a escucharse procedentes del exterior y unos ruidos procedentes de pokemons utilizando ataques acompañaban a esos gritos. Cuando todos salieron del laboratorio todo pueblo paleta estaba en ruinas muchos pokemons estaban atacando a personas destruyéndolo todo

-Pe-pero que está ocurriendo!?-dijo Oak sorprendido a la vez de atemorizado-chicos debéis de hacer algo con los pokemos enloquecidos

-Pero no podemos hacerles daño no sabemos por qué motivo lo hacen-dijo Yellow preocupada

-Son pokemons salvajes-le dijo Blue-además solamente vamos a detenerlos no le vamos a hacer daño

-Pues a que estamos esperando-dijo Red-adelante Poli

-Tú también Golduck

-Adelante Bull

Los tres Pokemons salieron de las pokeballs dispuestos a luchar esperando las órdenes de sus entrenadores

-No les hagáis daño porfavor-suplico Yellow

-Tranquila-dijo Red- adelante Poli una hipnosis

El pokemon usó el ataque que su dueño le había ordenado durmiendo a unos cuantos pokemons enloquecidos

-Golduck utiliza pistola agua en el suelo-ordenó Green

El pokemon obedeció lanzando un potente chorro de agua en el suelo lo que hizo que se pusiera resbaladizo haciendo caer a otro grupo de pokemons

-Te toca Bull usa atracción-dijo Blue

El pokemon usó el ataque enamorando a todos los pokemons del género opuesto que les fuera posible

-Bravo no esperaba menos de los pokedex Holders han sabido afrontar el problema con madurez y han conseguido detenerlos-dijo una voz procedente del techo del laboratorio, un hombre acompañado de dos personas mas

-Quienes sois vosotros!?-les dijo un Red no muy animado

-Nosotros?-pues somos…

-Gamma-dijo el hombre de cabellos grisáceos

-Beta-dijo la mujer

-Y Alfa-dijo el restante-comandantes del Team Jet y yo soy la máxima autoridad después de nuestro líder

-Eso solamente fue porque fuiste tú el que capturó a Victini y el jefe te nombro líder pero las cosas aún pueden cambiar-dijo Beta mirando mal a Alfa

-Lo que tú digas lo más importante ahora es recuperarlo-le dijo molesto refiriendose a Victini

-Jamás permitiremos que se lleven a Victini primero deberán de luchar contra nosotros-les dijo Red furioso

-Claro me encantan los retos así sabremos cuánto de alto es nuestro poder en comparación con el de los pokedex holders-dijo Gamma con burla

En ese momento Alfa sacó a un Heatmor, Beta sacó a un Zebstrika y Gamma a un Seismitoad sorprendiendo a los Red y compañía

-Que pokemons son esos?-dijo Red mirando su pokedex desgraciadamente no habían datos de ninguno de los tres

-Que pena que no los conozcas-se rió Beta- al final ganaros será más fácil de lo que pensamos

-No nos subestimes-dijo Green- aunque no sepamos quien es nuestro oponente no nos rendiremos ante nada, vamos a cambiar de pokemons utilicemos los ataques definitivos que nos enseñó Kimberly

De acuerdo-dijeron Red y Blue devolviendo a Poli y Bull a sus pokeballs y liberando a Saur y a Blasty junto con el Charizard de Green

Vaya que emoción han sacado a sus mejores pokemons veamos que saben hacer-rió de nuevo Beta-vamos Zebstrika Voltio Cruel

Esquivadlo-dijeron los tres holders al unísono

-Tambien conocen ataques desconocidos?-dijo Blue sorprendida-Tesselia es aún un misterio para nosotros

-Simplemente hay que esperar a que se cansen y les atacaremos con los ataques definitivos-dijo Red-Saur Bomba Germen

-Muy bien ya que los usáis pokemons agua, fuego y planta enfrentemos a los pokemon contra los cuales no tienen ni ventaja ni desventaja es lo más justo no?-dijo alfa para justo después enfrentarse su Heatmor con el Charizard de Green, El Zebstrika de Beta con el Saur de Red y por último, el Seismitoad de Gamma contra el Blasty de Blue

-Yellow-susurró el profesor Oak aprovechando que todos estaban concentrándose en la pelea- tenéis que huir de aquí ahora mismo

-Que está diciendo profesor? No podemos abandonar Pueblo Paleta así como así

-No te preocupes desgraciadamente aunque Red, Green y Blue son muy fuertes no tienen nada que hacer si no saben nada acerca de sus oponentes coge esto-dijo para entregarle un pequeño cristal oscuro a Yellow-estoy seguro de que esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que los pokemons se volvieran agresivos debéis de dirigiros inmediatamente hacia Cinnabar Island e ir a ver a Blaine, en su laboratorio podrían investigarlo sin problemas

-Pero que pasara con usted?

-No te preocupes en cuanto yo te diga coge a Victini, haz que Pika y Chuchu te sigan de cerca por si te atacan y te dirijas hacia Red, Green y Blue, sé que es peligroso lo que te estoy diciendo puesto que tendrás que cruzarte en medio de la batalla pero es la única manera de que pueda teletransportaros lejos de aquí y después dirigiros hacia donde te he dicho entendido?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Yellow obedece y punto-le gritó-además yo fui un campeón en su tiempo no te preocupes

Mientras tanto los comandantes del Team Jet estaban haciendo pasarlo realmente mal a los chicos en todo el tiempo no habían dejado de atacar con ataques que no conocían o con ataques de categoría mayor, la situación era realmente critica

-Terminemos con esto-dijo Alfa- Heatmor Golpe Calor

-Zebstrika-Chispazo

-Seismitoad-Bomba lodo

Los tres movimientos impactaron contra los tres pokemons dejándolos con muy poca energía

-Ahora o nunca combinemos los ataques definitivos con las habilidades adelante Charizard Anillo Ígneo-gritó Green con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban seguido de sus dos compañeros

-Blasty Hidrocañon

-Saur Planta Feroz

Los tres movimientos se combinaron en uno solo, fueron lanzados con la máxima potencia que les quedaban incrementados con sus habilidades Mar llamas, Espesura y Torrente. El ataque dio de lleno a los pokemons pero para sorpresa de todos estos ni se inmutaron misteriosamente había aparecido un campo de energía que había sido usado como escudo

-N-No puede ser…-dijo Green cayendo al suelo a causa del cansancio

-Nuestros... ataques no funcionaron-dijo Red

-Son demasiado... fuertes-dijo Blue para acto seguido caer al lado de sus dos amigos y sus pokemons

-Nooo Red! Green! Blue!-dijo Yellow al borde de las lágrimas no podía seguir viendo tanto dolor y ver sufrir a sus amigos hacia que se le encogiera el corazón

-Bien ahora le toca a la chica rubia adelante-dijeron los comandantes mandando a los tres pokemons contra Yellow quien tenía a Victini en brazos y a Pika y Chuchu en cada hombro pues el le dijo que hiciera

-N-No Yellow corre peligro debemos de hacer algo-dijo red intentando levantarse pero las heridas no le dejaban

Ahora Yellow! Ahora!- gritó Oak y la chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus amigos Pika y Chuchu utilizaron sus poderes eléctricos para lanzar una cegadora luz que cegó a los pokemons y le permitió a Yellow llegar hasta Red y compañía esperando la señal -Muy bien ahora tele transportación-ordenó al pokemon el cual en segundos llego al lado de los cuarto holders teletranportándolos lejos del lugar

-Noo!-gritó Alfa con ira- a que estáis esperando le gritó a unos reclutas que estaban por ahí- BUSCADLOS Y TRAEDME A VICTINI!

-Muy mal vejete-dijo Gamma con sonrisa maliciosa-lo que has hecho es imperdonable

-Eso mismo digo yo-continuo Beta no podemos dejarte marchar ahora pagaras muy caro lo que has hecho

-No os tengo miedo-dijo Oak torciendo su sonrisa

Lo último que se escuchó en el lugar fue el sonido de tres ataques impactando contra un cuerpo para después escuchar al cuerpo caer.

* * *

**Eso es todo despues de una eterna semana de examenes por fin soy libre wiii. ****El próximo cap lo tengo a la mitad lo subiré lo antes posible a ver si puede ser antes del fin de semana, no se olviden de dejar reviews y gracias a Red'n'Yellow por el suyo**

** Adiooos!**


	5. Capitulo 4: Llegada a Cinnabar Island

**Buenaas tal y como les dije aqui les traigo la conti **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece**

**Anotaciones:**

**-Diálogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

**-*_habla un pokemon_*- unicamente cuando estan ellos solos o cuando hablan ya sea por telepatía o porque hablan con Yellow**

* * *

La batalla había sido demasiado dura no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado inconscientes tampoco sabían si estaban vivos o muertos, lo único que sabían era que de alguna forma u otra el peligro había pasado. El primero de todos en despertar fue Green, simplemente permaneció sentado en el suelo puesto que las heridas aún no habían desaparecido mirando seriamente a Yellow quien se había alegrado al ver que se encontraba bien.

-Green-exclamó- por fin despiertas, pensé que no volveríais en si-dijo con una triste mirada

-Q-Que ha pasado-preguntó extrañado-me duele todo el cuerpo

-No me extraña, la batalla fue muy intensa es gracias a tu abuelo a que estamos a salvo

-¿Dónde esta?-dijo alarmado sin embargo ella no le dijo nada-Yellow dímelo porfavor

-L-Lo siento Green-dijo desbordando lagrimas-n-no sé qué ha podido pasarle… m-me dijo que corriese en cuanto me lo dijera, cuando desaparecimos solo pude ver que esos tres le rodearon y… aunque aún estemos cerca del lugar… ¡no puedo sentir su presencia! Lo siento mucho de veras-dijo rompiendo a llorar

-Maldición- dijo golpeando el suelo con el puño-Tengo que encontrarlo no importa que

-¡N-no puedes ir! Ahora no-dijo deteniéndole- tenemos que dirigirnos hacia Cinnabar Island

-¿Para qué?-preguntó

En ese momento Red y Blue despertaron

-Yellow, Green-dijo Red en un susurro-¿qué ha ocurrido?

-No es momento para quedarnos aquí hablando debemos de irnos inmediatamente y rápido adelante Kitty-exclamó Yellow liberando de su pokeball a su Buterfree- rápido sacad a un pokemon volador hay que ponerse en marcha

-E-Está bien, adelante Aero

-Tú también… Wiggly

Los dos pokemons salieron de sus pokeballs mirando preocupados a sus entrenadores

-No se preocupen-les tranquilizó Red-solamente llévenos hacia donde les diga Yellow-dijo para subirse sobre Aero, Yellow usó a Kitty para desplazarse por el aire como siempre lo hacía con Victini dormido en sus brazos, y a Pika y Chuchu en sus respectivas pokeballs, Por último como Charizard estaba herido Green no tuvo más remedio que ir con Blue en Wiggly

-Agárrate bien muchachote no te vayas a caer-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer bromas incluso en los momentos más críticos?-le recriminó

-Aburrido-le respondió

Y así los tres pokemons pusieron rumbo hacia Cinnabar Island, durante el camino Yellow les contó todo lo que había ocurrido: el hecho de que no fueron capaces de derrotar a los pokemons de los comandantes del Team Jet, la estrategia del abuelo de Green de escapar y lo posiblemente le ocurriría después, su propuesta de analizar el cristal y lo que deberían de hacer nada más llegar a su destino. El viaje no duró más de una hora pero para ellos se hizo eterno sobre todo con todo lo que Yellow contó que había ocurrido. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver como las cosas aún no se habían puesto feas allí, la isla estaba desierta como siempre sin habitantes debido a una erupción ocurrida meses atrás.

-Tan solitaria como siempre-dijo Red devolviendo a Aero a su pokeball, lo mismo que hicieron los otros tres- parece que aún no han llegado hasta aquí

-Según las noticias-dijo Blue mirando su PokeGear preocupada- todo Kanto es presa del pánico y lo más extraño es que las comunicaciones con las regiones cercanas como Jotho se han cortado es algo extrañísimo

-¿Crees que a podido ser obra de ellos? Pero, ¿Para qué lo harían? -preguntó Yellow

-Simple-respondió Green-para que no pudiéramos contactar con las otras regiones, de esta manera no podríamos pedir ayuda al resto de Pokedex Holder lo cual nos dice que estamos solos en esto

-Pero no fuimos capaces de defender Pueblo Paleta-dijo Blue- me siento una inútil después de lo que ha sucedido

-Para nada-les dijo Yellow- habéis estado increíbles, aunque no pudierais derrotarlos luchasteis con todo lo que teníais y eso es lo más importante

-Gracias Yellow-le dijo Red con una sonrisa

En ese momento Victini comenzó a despertarse, después de casi cuatro días inconsciente ver que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido rodeado de cuatro personas desconocidas le asustó tanto que lanzó un ataque contra ellos que esquivaron con dificultad

-No Victini-le dijo Yellow-no somos tus enemigos no nos ataques

-*_Mentirosos_*-habló cosa que sorprendió a Red, Green y Blue, ¿cómo era posible que un pokemon hablase?

-Es telepatía chicos-explicó Yellow-Victini no sabemos por lo que has podido pasar pero nosotros no vamos a hacerte daño te lo juro-le dijo poniendo una cara seria rara vez vista en ella y unos ojos en los que se reflejaban únicamente la verdad

-*_Es cierto_*- dijeron Pika y Chuchu a la vez cuando salieron de sus pokeballs, aunque solo les entendieron Victini y Yellow-*_ellos son los pokedex holders han salvado el mundo en varias ocasiones, no son malas personas_*-explicaron- *_por favor tienes que creer en lo que te decimos_*

En ese momento Victini emitió una luz amarilla que rodeo a los cuarto holders y a sus pokemons los cuales se separaron un par de centímetros del suelo rodeados por esa extraña luz.

-¿Q-Que está pasando?- se preguntó Blue con sorpresa

-Es un poder muy fuerte y puro, ¿acaso está mirando en nuestro interior para ver si puede confiar en nosotros?-dijo Red a sus compañeros

-Es posible-les dijo Green para segundos después volver a pisar tierra y que la luz desapareciese

-*_Vuestras auras son puras_*-les dijo

-¿Puedes ver y sentir el aura?-se preguntó Green extrañado- pensé que únicamente los Riolus y los Lucarios podían hacerlo

-*_No, pero mis poderes psíquicos muestran que vuestras intenciones son buenas y no malas_*-les explico

-Pero antes nos atacaste con fuego, ¿eso quiere decir que eres tipo Fuego/Psíquico?

-*_En efecto_*

-Increíble-dijo Red-escucha Victini nosotros no sabemos muy bien lo que está pasando solo sabemos que eres de Tesselia y un extraño grupo quiere secuestrarte pero ¿por qué?

-*_Eso es porque escape de su nave hace tres días_*

-¿Podrías contarnos lo que ocurrió?-dijo Yellow

_-*Claro, todo comenzó cuando yo me encontraba en un lugar de Tesselia llamado Isla Libertad. Allí vivíamos yo y un montón de pokemons, mis amigos, todo era paz y armonía era posiblemente el único lugar de toda la región en donde no había humanos pero eso cambio hace unos días. Una noche aparecieron un misterioso grupo de personas pero como no sabíamos mucho sobre ellos decidimos escondernos, pero encontraron a uno de mis amigos y lo encerraron en una jaula muy extraña que absorbía todos sus ataques hasta dejarle agotado. También tenían unos guantes, emitían unas ondas negras que golpearon a varios pokemons y los volvían locos, ¡no! ¡Más bien los poseía! Todos salieron a ayudar pero los atraparon. No parecían muy satisfechos con la caza buscaban algo, a mí. Salí de mi escondite para enfrentarles pero me rodearon tres pokemon que parecían de alto rango me atacaron con movimientos siniestros y acuáticos y aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas terminaron atrapándome. Oí decir a uno de ellos que si les prestara mi poder serian invencibles y dominarían el mundo, seguramente ya habían oído hablar de mi Don. Cuando la nave despegó yo me encontraba en una jaula con mis amigos los habían atrapado a ellos también y todo porque me buscaban a mí, me sentía muy culpable pero debía de sacarlos de ahí, salir cuanto antes. Mi ataque V de fuego destruyó la jaula sin problemas pero sonó una alarma. Me asuste escuchaba a gente venir, no podía quedarme a liberar a mis amigos así que escape derribando la puerta y echando a correr pero cuando estaba a punto de escapar por un agujero un ataque me golpeo y caí… y así hasta que desperté aquí*-_terminó de contar-*_no pude rescatar a mis amigos, ¿que será de ellos ahora? necesito rescatarlos cueste lo que cueste pero siento que yo solo no puedo_*

-Eso es horrible-gritó Blue-¿como pueden ser tan crueles?

-No te preocupes si quieres nosotros te ayudaremos a rescatar a tus amigos-le dijo Red- verás como pronto te rencuentras con ellos

-*¿_De verdad me ayudareis_?*-preguntó-*_muchisimas gracias_*

-Yellow, ¿crees que el cristal que te dio mi abuelo podría tener algo que ver con el poder de controlar a los pokemons?- preguntó Green

-No lo sé-le contestó-pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo analicemos

-Bueno… el profesor dijo que había que llevárselo a Blaine ¿no? Pues entonces vamos a ver que podemos descubrir sobre esto y despues ayudaremos a Victini, creo recordar que su laboratorio estaba cerca de aquí-dijo Red- aunque deberíamos ir caminando para no levantar sospechas

-Genial-dijo Bue con sarcasmo- adiós a mis botas nuevas Red cuando todo esto termine me debes unas nuevas-le dijo con mirada fulminante

-Claro Blue- le respondió con una gotita

_…_

Y así se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de Blaine. Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban tres personas esperando a alguien en una gran sala oscura. Cuando esa persona apareció, las tres personas que eran los comandantes del Team Jet enseguida se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto.

-Jefe ha finalizado la operación de ataque en Pueblo Paleta-dijo Alfa- también hemos capturado a un montón de rehenes y pokemons, entre los rehenes se encuentra el famoso profesor Oak

-¿Y el pokemon clave para nuestra misión?-preguntó, a causa de la oscuridad no podía verse su cara (NA: aún no les diré como es xD)

-L-Lo sentimos-le contestó- estuvimos a punto de recuperarlo pero los pokedex holders escaparon y cuando quisimos seguirles ya habían huido…-dijo con la cabeza baja-pero aún estamos buscándolos, además hemos capturado al abuelo de uno de ellos seguro que tarde o temprano vendrán a por él

-ESO NO ME VALE-gritó enfurecido agarrando a Alfa por el cuello estrangulándolo- ¿crees que el tener a un viejo prisionero nos puede ayudar en algo en nuestra misión?

-N-No… c-claro… que no-dijo Alfa con dificultades para respirar

-Bien-dijo soltándolo- No os quiero volver a ver por aquí hasta que recuperéis a Victini y también va para vosotros dos-gritó señalando a Beta y Gamma quienes le miraban con miedo

-S-Si señor-dijeron al unísono

-Quedáis advertidos-dijo para después retirarse del lugar

Una vez en el exterior los comandantes llamaron a los reclutas para empezar una operación de búsqueda

-Bien nuestro líder ha sido muy claro hasta que no volvamos a capturar a Victini no podemos regresar nos dividiremos en tres áreas y los buscaremos a los fugitivos por todo Kanto. Mi grupo peinará toda la parte Norte-Este mientras que el grupo de Beta ira en dirección Sur-Oeste. Mientras tanto los de Gamma buscareis por el mar utilizad a vuestros mejores pokemons, ¿queda claro?

-¡Si comandante Alfa!- gritaron los reclutas

-Pues en ese caso adelante Pidgeot y Braviary empezad a buscar por el cielo-dijo liberando a sus dos pokemons voladores.

-Mandibuzz y Archeops buscad vosotros también-dijo Beta haciendo lo mismo que el anterior

-Pues en este caso Slowking y Seismitoad buscaran por el mar-dijo Gamma liberando a sus pokemons hacia el océano

-Nos mantendremos informados-dijo Alfa para justo después irse con su grupo y empezar con la búsqueda.

_…_

Mientras tanto nuestros holders después de unos 35 minutos caminando llegaron al laboratorio de Blaine oculto entre unas rocas. Cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió automáticamente dando a entender que ya sabían de su visita cuando llegaron a la parte más profunda se abrió una puerta que dio lugar a una gran sala en donde había una gran mesa que ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala la cual se usaba para reuniones. Sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Blaine y los demás líderes de gimnasio, Bill y Daisy recibiendo a los chicos.

-Por fin habéis llegado-dijo Blaine- rápido sentaros no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo mientras los mencionados se sentaban- bien como habéis podido ver toda la región Kanto está envuelta en el caos os he reunido aquí junto con los líderes de gimnasio y dos investigadores reconocidos por la asociación pokemon para intentar resolver este misterio, antes que nada Yellow, ¿podrías darle el cristal a mi ayudante para que lo analice?

-Claro que sí-dijo Yellow para entregarle el cristal a un científico que llegó y se fue en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien mientras realizan el experimento me gustaría preguntaros a todo lo que sepáis sobre ese misterioso equipo-explicó

-Yo lo único que sé es que esto de quedarse aquí bajo tierra me parece ridículo-dijo un Lt. Surge muy furioso- Blaine mi ciudad se cae a pedazos como la de muchos y tú nos mantienes aquí únicamente para hablar, ¡deberíamos de salir ahí y destrozarlos a todos!

-Venga ya de no ser por mi ayuda ahora mismo te habrían atrapado-dijo Sabrina- así que mejor quédate callado, el caso Blaine es que un número de misteriosos individuos han empezado a atacar las distintas ciudades con pokemons desconocidos

-Por eso mismo os he traído aquí-les dijo- como muchos habréis podido ver esos son pokemons que no habíamos visto antes y la razón por la que nos atacan es para capturar a Victini, el pokemon que ahora mismo acompaña a nuestros holders, bien a partir de mañana empezaremos un entrenamiento para combatir a los pokemons de esa gente ese es el motivo principal por el cual os he reunido aqui, trabajareis juntos a partir de mañana, sé que en el pasado muchos tuvisteis vuestras diferencias pero os pido a todos que colaboréis en salvar la región Kanto.

-Puede contar con nosotros Blaine- habló Red- y estoy seguro de que mi opinión es la misma que todos ¿no?

-Claro que si Red, aunque no me guste mucho luchar lo haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo Yellow

-Por supuesto podéis contar conmigo esta vez serán ellos los que muerdan el polvo jojojo-dijo Blue

-Me vengare de ellos y rescatare a mi abuelo contad conmigo-dijo Green serio

-E-Entonces si Red va a participar yo también-dijo Misty algo nerviosa pero decidida

-Yo opino igual que ella-dijo Brock-

Yo también-dijeron Erika y Janine al unísono

-Y nosotros también- dijo Sabrina hablando por ella y por Lt. Surge

-Bill y yo también ayudaremos-dijo Daisy – ayudaremos a los científicos con el análisis del cristal y os avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo

-Muy bien entonces hoy descansad que mañana empezarán los entrenamientos especiales con una invitada especial-dijo Blaine para después retirarse a la sala de experimentos

Después de la reunión todos se dispersaron a descansar o a investigar por su cuenta, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Erika y Janine se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar, ya que el laboratorio de Blaine disponía también de varias habitaciones; Brock se fue a entrenar con sus pokemons de roca; Red se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores seguido de Misty sin que él se diera cuanta, Yellow al ver a la pelirroja irse con él, decidió seguirlos también; Green se fue a no sé dónde a meditar sobre lo que había pasado, como Blue estaba aburrida, fue a ver si lo encontraba; mientras que Bill y Daisy se fueron por donde se había ido Blaine para ayudar en la investigación.

_..._

Todo lo que había pasado durante ese día había sido extraño: primero vuelve a su hogar después de casi dos años de estar fuera, cuando va a ver si encuentra a sus amigos Green y Blue, no encuentra a ninguno pero se reencuentra con Yellow, la verdad es que ella ya no era la misma de antes, y según él, algo había cambiado en su forma de verla pero no sabía el que era, ahora estaba más mayor, más alta y más guapa entonces ¿le gustaría? Pero ella solo es una amiga, ¿no? Entonces, ¿que eran estas nuevas sensaciones que despertaron en él? Todavía era un misterio, también estaba todo el problema con el Team Jet, Kanto corría peligro y ahora lo que debería de hacer es concentrarse en el entrenamiento y no pensar tanto

-Debo de dejar de darle vueltas al tema-se dijo a si miso- seguramente será porque hace tiempo que no la veo, si debe de ser eso-meditaba consigo mismo cuando una pelirroja se le acerco por detrás para saludarle

-Hola Red-saludo una pelirroja sonriente originaria de Cerulean City líder de gimnasio de esa misma ciudad- ¿qué tal has estado? hacía ya mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos

-Bueno estuve durante dos años entrenado en Mt. Silver-le contestó

-Has crecido desde la última vez, _y también estas más atractivo jijiji_-rió mentalmente- Bueno ¿y que hacías por aquí?

-Pues salí a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado hoy ahora iba a dar una vuelta para luego volver

-Te acompaño-se ofreció- así me cuantas de tus viajes y eso

De acuerdo- dijo para empezar a pasear tranquilamente por la montaña.

Mientras los dos paseaban tranquilamente Yellow les había estado siguiendo y escuchando desde unos arbustos

Pero a quien intento engañar Chuhcu?-le dijo a su amiga pikachu- Míralos hacen una pareja tan perfecta, no soy rival para Misty

-Pika chuuuu (*_¿__pero qué dices? tú eres mil veces mejor que esa tipa_*)

-No hables mal de ella Chuchu es mayor que yo-le regañó

En ese momento Yellow piso una ramita sin querer llamando la atención de los dos que paseaban

-Oh no…- dijo mentalmente la rubia acababa de meter la pata ahora Red la odiaría por espiarle y por entrometida

-Yellow ¿qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó extrañado

-P-Pues…-dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosísima- salí a pasear con Chuchu... ¿verdad?

-Pika chuuuuuu (*_claro_*…)

-Yellow no está bien mentir ¿sabes? Dijo Misty abrazando a Red- nos estabas espiando está claro que los celos delatan a cualquiera jajajaja

-N-No, yo no… dijo Yellow al borde de las lágrimas para luego salir corriendo de allí, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que le había dicho Misty ¡y encima delante de Red! en estos momentos desearía que la tierra se la tragase y como por arte de magia al no mirar por donde iba tropezó y cayó por un agujero diez metros hacia abajo pero por suerte, las paredes frenaron su caída quedando inconsciente en el suelo sin muchos daños.

_Volviendo con Red y Misty_

-Oye ¿por qué le has dicho eso?-dijo Red bastante molesto

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?-le dijo- yo solo he dicho la verdad por qué motivo la defiendes ¿es que acaso ella te gusta más que yo?

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Red sin entender nada

-Pues hablo de que tú me gustas Red, siempre he estado enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos y nunca hemos tenido tiempo para nada y ahora que por fin estamos juntos, ¿te preocupas de Yellow en lugar de prestarme atención a mí? ¿Qué es lo que significa ella para ti? ¡Dímelo!- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo sé-dijo Red bajando la cabeza- no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia Yellow ahora, lo único que sé es que no puedo corresponder a los tuyos-dijo con una triste mirada-primero debo de averiguar lo que siento, lo siento Misty-dijo para después echar a correr por donde se había ido Yellow antes dejando a la pelirroja con el corazón roto

_..._

Mientras todo esto ocurría Green se encontraba en la playa de la isla observando el ocaso, pensaba en lo que había sucedido hoy, en lo que esos desgraciados le estarían haciendo a su abuelo ahora mismo, se maldecía a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de haberlo rescatado. Mientras meditaba una castaña se le acerco y se sentó al lado suyo, permanecieron así un buen rato, callados, hasta que Green rompió el silencio

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó

-Pensar, como tú-le respondió sin apartar la vista del cielo

-No estoy de humor para tus estupideces así que ve a molestar a otro-le dijo bastante molesto

-No he venido aquí para molestarte Green al contrario como vi que estabas muy serio, bueno más de lo normal, pensé que te preocuparía lo de tu abuelo-le contestó

-Me preocupa, pero lo que más odio es el hecho de no haber podido salvarle

-Mis padres estaban de vacaciones en el archipiélago Archi7, les dije antes que se quedasen allí un tiempo más hasta que las cosas se mejoren por aquí, pero entiendo por lo que estás pasando, si mis padres hubiesen sido capturados también me hubiese enfadado conmigo misma por no haber podido ayudar-dijo apartando la vista del mar para mirarle de frente- pero lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ser más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento especial de Blaine derrotaremos a esa gente y salvaremos a tu abuelo ya lo verás-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce algo que extraño a Green porque esa mirada hacia que se sintiese raro, por una vez en su vida le agradaba la compañía de la castaña ruidosa ¿por qué motivo seria?

-Vaya jamás pensé que hablarías así sin reírte a carcajadas ni decir estupideces-le dijo sonriendo algo que rara vez se veía en él

-Es que no me gusta verte triste-le dijo pero al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se sonrojo -q-quiero decir que como siempre estas amargado se me hacía raro verte triste eso es todo… jijij

-Gracias Blue-le dijo- por una vez me ha gustado hablar contigo, parece que no eres tan escandalosa y que a veces puedes actuar con lógica-le dijo cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja todavía

-Y-Yo puedo ser muy racional como tú, ya lo veras-dijo levantándose para irse por donde había venido- ¡te lo demostrare Green Oak!

Cuando Blue ya se había marchado Green no se movió del sitio pero en lugar de mirar hacia donde lo hacía antes, lo hacía mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido la castaña, gracias a ella se sentía mucho mejor que antes y con fuerzas de seguir en adelante, aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuvieron allí, algo muy en su interior hubiese deseado haber estado más tiempo con ella, acaso era porque…

-Es imposible-se dijo Green a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa para después levantarse y dirigirse de vuelta al laboratorio a descansar, mañana sería un día muy largo y tenía que estar con todas las fuerzas posibles para afrontar un futuro complicado.

* * *

**Bueno pues ya estaaa**

**Caray este capitulo si que ha sido largo~~ jamas pense que llegaria a escribir un capitulo tan extenso casi 4000 palabras O_O.**

**Con respecto al capitulo que les parecio? Ya empiezan los sintomas de SpecialShipping y OldRivalShipping xDD ya tenia ganas de poner alguna escenita (aunque ha sido mas del OldRival que del Special), ah! y no os preocupeis por Yellow solamente se ha caido dandose un pequeño golpe pero nada grave en el proximo capitulo despertara y seguira como siempre, y misty con el corazon roto wajajaja. Con respecto al lider del Team Jet todavia no voy a dar detalles hasta mas adelante. Dejenme algun Review porfaa! se lo agradeceria mucho!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	6. Capitulo 5: Entrenamientos y pruebas

**Buenaas, increiblemente fui capaz de terminar este capitulo para antes del miercoles, tuve un pequeño hueco entre ayer y hoy y lo pude terminar. En un principio mi intencion no era incluirme en el fic pero tras ver el review que dejo Red'n'Yellow pues me dije a mi misma ¿porque no? asi conozco a los holders y aparte los entreno. Con la aparición de mi OC se me ocurrió una idea para cuando el fic este mas avanzado asi que tampoco me viene tan mal incluirlme. Por cierto la personalidad la he variado bastante, yo no soy así de severa con la gente xDD simplemente lo cambie porque me pareció mejor. Bueno no me enrollo mas aqui les dejo la historia**

**Disclaimer: pokemon no me pertenece**

**-diálogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

***_hablan los pokemons_***

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a buscarla y nada, todavía no la había encontrado. Red comenzaba a desesperarse ¿donde podria haberse metido? Que él supiera la isla no era tan grande. Miró al cielo, estaba anocheciendo pronto seria la hora de regresar así que resignado volvió al laboratorio de Blaine, a lo mejor Yellow ya había regresado

Cuando llegó pudo ver como la mayoría de los líderes de gimnasio ya no estaban seguramente se habrían ido a dormir, en el salón vio a Green leyendo un libro, según este, hacer eso le relajaba, después vio a Blue mirando por la ventana pensativa. Continuó buscando a la rubia por toda la habitación pero no la encontró, en su lugar vio a Misty la cual estaba sentada al lado de Brock, y la chica tenia las mejillas enrojecidas síntomas de haber llorado, ahora que lo pensaba quizás había sido algo duro con ella pero porque motivo dijo eso de Yellow? "Está claro que los celos delatan a la gente" ¿acaso Yellow estaba celosa? Pero, ¿porque motivo? Solamente paseaba con Misty por la isla no estaba cometiendo ningún pecado, al menos eso era lo que creía

-Misty ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le preguntó Red ganándose la mirada de todos, seguramente ya estarían todos enterados de la escenita que se había montado

-No gracias-le respondió cortante- porque no te vas con tu querida Yellow estoy segura de que tendrá muchas ganas de verte-Misty parecía bastante molesta

-Yellow ahora no importa, solo quería disculparme por si había sido demasiado duro-dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja- verás cómo te dije antes no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero sí que puedo aceptarlos, así que no te preocupes Misty por encima de todo siempre seremos amigos eso no cambiara nunca- le dijo con su típica sonrisa

-R-Red-dijo desbordando lágrimas otra vez- gracias-dijo abrazándolo y rompiendo a llorar incluso mucho más que antes

-No hay de que-le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Parece que ya se ha solucionado-dijo Brock levantándose del sofá ahora podremos descansar tranquilos para mañana

-Por cierto Red-le preguntó Blue- ¿sabes dónde está Yellow?-le preguntó algo preocupada

-Pues no-le respondió-¿acaso no ha llegado?

-No…-le respondió bajando su cabeza

En ese momento llegó Blaine acompañado de una joven desconocida por todos ellos, era joven y bastante alta, sus cabellos eran de un castaño oscuro que le llegaba por la cintura y sus ojos eran de un color parecido, llevaba puesto un jersey de color amarillo muy claro y unos vaqueros. Llevaba puestos también unas deportivas.

-Bueno puesto que la mayoría se han ido a dormir ya les presentare a su tutora durante este entrenamiento- dijo señalando a su compañera- su nombre es Lucy y os ayudara a todos vosotros durante el entrenamiento especial

-Muy bien-dijo la nombrada- a partir de mañana empezareis un entrenamiento intensivo que durará 16 horas, os levantareis a las seis de la mañana, y el entrenamiento no terminará hasta las diez de la noche- aquellas palabras no le sentaron muy bien a más de uno, simplemente por el hecho de imaginarse como sería un entrenamiento tan largo y tan intenso- a y sobre todo no lo olvidéis deberéis de llamarme Lucy-sensei ¿queda claro? No tolerare ningún otro apodo como Lucy-chan o Lucy-san ¿entendido?-dijo seriamente

-S-Si Lucy-sensei-dijeron todos al unísono

-Bien también he de deciros que Lucy-sensei no será la única que os ayude con vuestro entrenamiento, me puse en contacto con Kimberly y llegará mañana al alba así que espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros mismos

-Espere un momento Blaine-le interrumpió Red

-¿Que ocurre Red?

-Pasa que Yellow aún no ha regresado-dijo Blue preocupada- ¿no deberíamos de ir a buscarla? Me preocupa que se encuentre sola con alguno de los comandantes del Team Jet-al decir esto Red se tensó y Green se unió a la conversación

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-dijo- lo mejor será buscarla

-De ninguna manera-les dijo Lucy

-Y por qué no-dijo Red encarándola- es nuestra amiga y me da igual lo que digas voy a ir a buscarla pase lo que pase-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta sin embargo esta no se abría- ¿pero qué demonios?- se dijo a si mismo sorprendido

-Aquí haréis lo que yo os diga y si digo que no es que no ahora mismo a vuestros cuartos, ¡TODOS!- el grito que dio sonó tan fuerte que seguramente hasta los de Jotho lo abrían escuchado- Red, Green y Blue no tuvieron más remedio que irse a sus cuartos no muy contentos

-Lucy no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto-le dijo Blaine- Yellow es la holder con menos experiencia podría estar en peligro ahora mismo

-Por eso mismo Blaine-le respondió- al ser la más débil del grupo deberá de aprender a valerse por ella misma, si Yellow no es capaz de afrontar este desafío jamás podrá ni pensar en el hecho de tener una batalla contra el Team Jet. Todo lo hago porque no quiero que nuestro futuro acabe en ruinas- y tras aquellas palabras, se dirigió a su habitación

Mientras tanto Yellow empezó a despertarse, estaba algo desorientada ¿dónde rayos estaba? Tenía frio y aparte estaba todo muy oscuro, miró sus pokeballs y vio que Chuchu estaba con ella, seguramente se metería en su pokeball justo cuando Yellow cayó por el gran agujero. Se levantó con algo de dificultad puesto que se había hecho algunos arañazos en sus brazos y piernas y le dolían. Saco a Chuchu de su pokeball y le dijo que iluminase la cueva

-Bien- dijo Yellow cuando ya podía ver el camino, lo único que se veía era que la cueva en la que estaba ahora mismo se extendía hasta el horizonte y no había ni rastro de luz, por lo que dedujo que habría que andar un buen tramo hasta poder llegar a la salida.

Conforme más avanzaba, más calor hacia ¿porque motivo seria? Siguió caminando durante horas hasta que llegó a un cruce, genial ¿y ahora que camino tomaría?

-Pika piii (*_creo que es por aquí_*) le habló Chuchu señalando el camino de la izquierda

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder- le dijo a su compañera la cual se subió a sus hombros

Siguió avanzando hasta que se encontró ahora con una desembocadura que agrandó la sala bastante, en ese momento Yellow aprovechó uno de los entrantes de una esquina para descansar, se sentó dejándose apoyar en una roca, era algo incómoda pero el cansancio le ganó y se quedó completamente dormida

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir, el hecho de no saber si Yellow estaría bien o no lo estaba impacientando bastante, no podía seguir en la cama así que se levantó, como le habían ordenado la noche anterior, no intentó escaparse porque sabía que no era una buena acción, así que lo que hizo fue abrir la ventana de su cuarto y sentarse en uno de los salientes, Pika quien se había despertado también se sentó al lado de su entrenador

-¿Crees que le doy muchas vueltas Pika?- le habló a su pokemon amarillo

-Pikaa-dijo el pokemon con tristeza

-Dime ¿estas preocupado por Chuchu no? Pues ya somos dos

Justo en ese momento entró Victini por la puerta, apareciendo delante de Red y Pika sorprendiéndolos

-*Holaaaa*-chilló el pokemon- no estéis tristes estoy seguro de que Yellow-chan se encuentra bien

-Ojala tengas razón Victini-le dijo- pero dime una cosa, dijiste que tus amigos estaban presos por culpa del Team Jet ¿acaso no estas preocupado?

-Claro que me preocupo Red, son mis amigos y si les pasase algo malo no lo soportaría, pero piensa que no eres el único-continuó hablando- piensa que Green también está preocupado por su abuelo, Blue se preocupa por sus padres, Yellow estará preocupada por su tío, y todos los que están aquí, incluida Lucy-sensei están preocupados por la situación en Kanto

-Eso ya lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado por la región Kanto y por las otras regiones, estoy preocupado por el , por las ciudades, por Yellow…

-Te preocupas demasiado Red-le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- ¿te das cuenta de que todas esas preocupaciones no te dejan actuar con madurez? Antes le gritaste a Lucy-sensei porque querías ir a buscar a Yellow y eso es algo que no haces nunca ¿me equivoco?

-Ahora que lo dices- no suelo gritarle a nadie-dijo Red con pena

-Estoy seguro de que si Lucy–sensei no os ha dejado ir a por Yellow es porque forma parte del entrenamiento, al menos es lo que pienso, con el poco tiempo que os he conocido he podido ver con claridad que todos tienen tantas ganas como vosotros, pokedex holders, de salvar Kanto, incluida Lucy-sensei

-Tienes razón Victini-le dijo con una sonrisa decidida- no le voy a dar más vueltas, ahora tengo que concentrarme en el entrenamiento sino jamás derrotaremos al Team Jet, muchas gracias

-No hay de que-le respondió ahora duerme algo que dentro de poco ya os están llamando

-Entendido- le dijo para volverse al interior de su habitación e intentar dormir algo, las dos horas restantes pasaron con gran rapidez, y a la hora acordada todos estaban en el salón reunidos, a algunos como a Lt. Surge le costó lo suyo levantarse pero al final todos se levantaron. Lucy estaba colocada en frente de todos preparada para hablar, a su lado se encontraba Kimberly, la cual había llegado hace unos minutos

-Parece que ya estamos todos-dijo Lucy preparada para explicarles el modo en el que todos se distribuirían- pokedex holders, vosotros os vais con Kimberly a la sala del simulador que se encuentra un piso más abajo de donde estamos ahora, en cuanto a los líderes de gimnasio, os vendréis conmigo al patio trasero para entrenar con vuestros pokemons, vuestro objetivo en esta misión será "despejar" de las ciudades a todos los soldados que encontréis. Los pokedex holders, deberán de esforzarse más ya que lucharan contra los comandantes en cuanto estén preparados. Una última cosa, esto va para Blaine y los científicos, avisadnos en cuento el análisis esté terminado, y si alguien ve que Yellow regresa de una sola pieza decidle que se dirija al simulador-terminó de decir- eso es todo ahora todos a vuestros puestos

Los pokedex holders siguieron a Kimberly hasta la sala del simulador, era una sala gigantesca en donde había un gran ordenador, a la derecha había una puerta que conducía a la sala de las simulaciones, la cual se podía ver desde la sala de control, ya que había un cristal que permitía verla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Kimberly dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes- bien lo que tenéis que hacer es entrar por la puerta de la derecha hasta la sala de simulaciones, yo os observaré desde aquí, lo que veréis a continuación es una ilusión, así que lo único que haréis será observar, ya que así me lo ha pedido Lucy-sensei

Dicho todo los tres pokedex holders se dirigieron a la sala de las simulaciones, Kimberly, desde el ordenador puso en marcha la prueba, lo que los tres jóvenes vieron fue Pueblo Paleta, en ruinas, también estaban los tres comandantes del Team Jet luchando contra ellos mismos, la simulación trataba de su lucha contra ellos días atrás

-Ahora escuchadme bien-se oía la voz de Kimberly, ellos no la veían a ella pero ella a ellos si- como podéis ver esto es una simulación de vuestra batalla contra el Team Jet, observad bien sus movimientos y a sus pokemons-les dijo- lo más importante es que a partir de lo que veáis elaboréis una estrategia para vuestra próxima batalla con ellos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Green observando a su Charizard luchando contra el Heatmor de Alfa, podía ver como ese pokemon golpeaba a Charizard con ataques desconocidos, bien ese era el problema, lo más curioso es que con cada movimiento que veía también veía sus puntos débiles, cosa que no llegó a ver hace dos días seguramente porque en eso momento no podría concentrarse del todo, la mayoría de los movimientos que utilizaba eran de tipo fuego, pero también utilizaba ataques de tipo normal, vio también que el fallo que tuvo es que no podía concentrarse bien en la pelea, porque únicamente pensaba en el ataque definitivo

-Bien-Blue también había empezado a observar la batalla que tuvo contra el Seismitoad de Gamma, ese pokemon utilizaba ataques de tipo tierra y agua, pero en un momento utilizó un movimiento venenoso, ahí estaba el problema pero ¿como no se fijó en que su pokemon estaba envenenado? Era algo muy extraño, nunca le había pasado eso, siempre que algunos de sus pokemons sufrían algún cambio en sus estados, siempre los curaba con pociones, ¿porque esta vez no pudo verlo? Aparte de eso, tambien pudo ver como el pokemon enemigo tenía bastantes puntos débiles.

-Concentración-dijo Red observando la batalla contra el Zebstrika de Beta, el pokemon era realmente veloz, atacó a Saur con ataques electricos y después utilizó un ataque de fuego. Vio que Saur estaba paralizado, al igual que a su compañera le extrañó el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta. A causa de la parálisis, su pokemon se movía más lento de lo normal y por eso era golpeado por los ataques enemigos incluido uno de tipo fuego, pero igualmente vio que Zebstrika tenía debilidades

Ahora venía la parte del final, el momento en el que utilizaron los ataques definitivos, los ataques se fusionaron formando uno solo de gran potencia, pero pudieron ver como los pokemons se alineaban delante de sus entrenadores y, en sus cuerpos, empezó a brillar una luz violeta, parecida a la del cristal que ahora mismo se estaba analizando, esa luz emitió una especie de barrera que absorbió el ataque, ahora que se fijaban, los pokemons de esa gente no tenían ni un solo rasguño, ¿sería porque durante toda la batalla esa extraña luz absorbía sus ataques? Después de esa escena, la simulación desapareció.

-Bien eso es todo por ahora- les dijo Kimberly recibiendo a los pokedex holders de nuevo- ahora esperad aquí Lucy-sensei llegará enseguida-dijo para despues marcharse dejando a unos tres holders algo extrañados pero mucho mas seguros de si mismos

Volvamos con Yellow

Acababa de despertarse ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?, no le dio mucha importancia, se levantó enseguida y se puso en marcha, cuando llegó al final de la cueva se encontró con una gran sala rocosa, mucho más grande que la anterior, y lo peor de ello es que no había salida, ¿se habría equivocado de camino?

Justo en ese momento detrás de ella apareció un hombre, no tendría mucho más de 40 años, iba vestido de arqueólogo y tenía los cabellos negros como el carbón. Sus ojos eran de un color castaño oscuro, su mirada era algo intimidante, Yellow se asustó un poco, ¿porque motivo ese desconocido la miraba tan seriamente?

-¿N-Necesita algo señor?-le preguntó con timidez

-¿Dime te has perdido?-le contestó

-S-Si-le respondió con algo de miedo- ¿acaso usted conoce la salida?

-Claro y te la puedo mostrar si quieres, pero primero me gustaría que me ayudases a buscar una cosa

-Claro...-le respondió algo más segura, al menos ese hombre no parecia ser una mala persona

-¿Que necesita encontrar?

-Una roca volcánica-le dijo- es para un experimento que estoy llevando a cabo con unos compañeros arqueólogos míos

-De acuerdo, le ayudaré a buscar

Estuvieron buscando con insistencia durante dos horas, cuando finalmente Yellow encontró el objeto incrustado en una de las paredes, intentó trepar pero la pared era muy quebradiza así que no pudo hacerlo

-No se preocupe la conseguiré-dijo liberando a Kitty-Muy bien Kitty elévame hasta esa roca de allí-el pokemon obedeció y elevó a Yellow hasta donde se encontraba la roca, cuando ya estaba a la suficiente altura intentó casar la roca de allí pero estaba muy bien sujeta- vaya a si va a ser más difícil -dijo- ya lo sé, ¡adelante Gravy! -dijo liberando al pokemon roca -utiliza golpe roca para sacar la piedra- el pokemon obedeció, pero cuando realizó el ataque, consiguió sacar la roca pero al mismo tiempo hizo que se derrumbara la pared.

Justo en ese momento empezó a salir lava desde la pared, rápidamente Yellow se alejó de ahí y devolvió a Gravy a su pokeball justo antes de que terminase achicharrado. Miró alrededor de la cueva, había dos Geodues en una de las esquinas junto a un Rhydon, los tres pokemons estaban temblando de miedo. Miró al pasillo por el cual había llegado ahí, recordó que por el camino había visto muchos pokemons salvajes así que de nuevo sacó a Gravy de su pokeball para que utilizase el ataque lanzarrocas para tapar el hueco y que la lava no pasase por ahí, cosa que logró. Una vez que vio que los pokemons de la cueva no corrían peligro se centró en aquellos tres pokemons que estaban asustados y en el señor arqueólogo, que para sorpresa de ella, estaba la mar de tranquilo a pesar de que salía lava de la pared.

Vosotros tres no tengáis miedo-le dijo a los tres pokemons, acercándose a ellos – lo que tenéis que hacer ahora es relajaros, no os preocupéis os sacaré de aquí –les dijo utilizando sus poderes curativos para que dejasen de estar asustados

-Increíble-susurró el arqueólogo- es el poder del Viridian Mind

-Kitty allí arriba hay un agujero-susurró Yellow a su pokemon señalando un agujero que había en el techo, estaba agotada a causa de sus poderes pero no se podía dormir en esos momentos- seguramente sea el cráter del volcán, utiliza psíquico para elevar a esos tres pokemons y sacarlos al exterior- le dijo agarrándose a una pared, apenas se podía mantener de pie por el cansancio

Kitty utilizó el ataque como le había dicho su entrenadora, le costó un par de minutos pero consiguió sacar a los pokemons de allí

-Ahora toma. Le dijo poniendo su cinturón de las pokeballs alrededor de la mariposa- llévate a este señor al exterior y saca también a tus compañeros

-Buteer (*¿y qué pasará contigo?*)

-Tranquilo yo estaré bien ahora hazlo- el pokemon elevó al hombre que no dijo nada desde que empezó a salir toda la lava, cuando Yellow se aseguró de que todos sus pokemons habían salido de allí, cayó al suelo

Todo estaba acabado, podía sentir como la lava estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, sin embargo, no sintió el dolor del fuego abrasandola por completo, sino que alguien o más bien algo la estaba sacando de allí, no pudo ver mucho puesto que apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero cuando ya había salido de la cueva y todos los pokemon que había salvado, incluidos los suyos, se abalanzaron sobre ella, aliviados de que la rubia estuviese a salvo, puedo ver como ese hombre se alejaba volando sobre un pokemon, ¿acaso le habría salvado? No estaba segura, al final suspiró aliviada de que todos estuvieran a salvo y no hubiese heridos, bueno ella tenia algunos cortes en los brazos y las piernas pero no le dio mucha importancia y se quedó dormida

Ese hombre se encontraba ahora mismo sobrevolando el océano sobre un Gliscor

-Vaya con los pokedex holders –se dijo a sí mismo- son unas personas realmente interesantes…

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, los tres pokedex holders esperaban a Lucy tal y como les había dicho anteriormente Kimberly. Cuando ya se iban a marchar, cansados de esperar, la joven entrenadora apareció delante de ellos.

-Ya era hora-dijo Green- ¿porque ha tardado tanto?

-Asuntos personales-le contestó- felicidades holders habéis sido capaces de observar los movimientos del rival y analizarlos para elaborar una estrategia pero…- dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia- ahora deberéis de poner la teoría en práctica-dijo sacando tres pokeballs de su bolsillo, de ellas salieron tres pokemons los cuales los tres holders se sorprendieron puesto que no habían visto nunca

-Vaya nunca había visto a esos pokemons-dijo Red sorprendido- no se parecen en nada a lo que esa gente tenían

-Claro que no-les dijo- os presento a los iniciales de la región de Tesselia en sus últimas etapas: Serperior, Emboar y Samurott

-Iniciales de Tesselia eh-dijo Green con una sonrisa divertida- esto se pone interesante, ¡sal Charizard! -dijo liberando a su pokemon mas fuerte

-¡Sal Saur! -dijo Red sacando al pokemon de hierba

-¡Adelante Blasty a luchar! -dijo Blue haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros

-Bien -dijo Lucy- luchemos al igual que hicisteis contra el Team Jet, Charizard VS Emboar, Saur VS Serperior y Blasty VS Samurott, es decir sin ventajas ni desventajas, os aviso también que estos pokemons conocen ataques que no habíais visto antes así que preparaos

-Cuando quieras-dijo Red- estamos preparados.

* * *

**Hasta ahí :D. Bueno ahora lo que voy a deciros es que a partir de aqui los capitulos nuevos se subiran con mas lentitud. Se acercan los examenes finales y me van a tener bastante ocupada, ademas de que a partir de aqui, en el fic se incluirán muchas batallas, es posible que en el próximo capitulo se enfrenten de nuevo al Team Jet y aparte tengo que poner la batalla entre iniciales que no se cuanto durará ni como lo pondre. Solo les pido que sean pacientes nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	7. Capitulo 6: La decisión de Blue

**holaaa! siento la demora pero estuve de examenes y apenas pude coger la compu, ahora si que si los termine y aqui les traigo el nuevo** **capitulo. ^^**

**Disclaimer****:****Pokemon no me pertenece**

**Anotaciones:**

**-Dialógos-**

**-_Pensamientos_-**

**-_*Hablan_ _los pokemons*_- (solo Victini, a no ser que hablen con Yellow)**

**Nota: Si no entienden o no se acuerdan del aspecto de los OC's (mas que nada de los comandantes del team jet o de Lucy), estan sus descripciones en mi perfil con sus pokemons respectivamente.**

* * *

La batalla de entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar. Los cuatro entrenadores se encontraban en el campo de batalla situado detrás del laboratorio-casa de Blaine en donde hace unas horas entrenaban los líderes de gimnasio. Lucy se encontraba en una de las esquinas mientras que en la otra esquina se encontraban Red, Green y Blue. El primero de ellos en dar un paso al frente fue Green, lo que significaba que la primera batalla sería entre Charizard y Emboar. Ambos entrenadores sacaron a sus pokemons los cuales rugieron al salir de sus pokeballs, estaban preparados para la pelea.

-Ambos se ven que están llenos de energía esta será una gran batalla- dijo Red emocionado

-Adelante Green- dijo Lucy- te cedo el primer movimiento

-De acuerdo, Charizard usa Lanzallamas

El dragón de fuego soltó por la boca una poderosísima ráfaga de fuego que se dirigía hacia su adversario, sin embargo este, lo esquivó sin que su entrenadora le ordenase nada.

-Ese ha sido un buen movimiento- dijo Lucy cruzada de brazos

-Pues eso no es nada, ¡Charizard utiliza Dragoaliento!

-De acuerdo, Emboar esquivar y después golpea con Demolición

Emboar volvió a esquivar el ataque de Charizard y después lo golpeó fuertemente en su costado derecho

-Vaya ese Emboar es realmente fuerte-dijo Red sin desviar la vista de la batalla

-Si…- respondió Blue observando la batalla al igual que Red, solo que ella parecía estar en otra parte perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Red algo preocupado al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, normalmente estaría gritando como si le fuera la vida en ello animando a Green.

-No ocurre nada, no te preocupes

_Volvemos con la batalla_

-Charizard usa Garra Dragón

Esta vez Charizard se movió con gran rapidez, tanto que a Emboar no le dio tiempo de esquivar y fue golpeado recibiendo bastante daño.

-Nada mal ese ha sido un gran movimiento- sonrió Lucy la cual parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho

-Lo mismo digo-le respondió Green sonriendo también- ¡Charizard utiliza Lanzallamas!

-¡Emboar contrarresta con Golpe Calor!

Charizard lanzó un Lanzallamas más fuerte que el anterior mientras que Emboar, rodeado de fuego, se precipitó hacia el lanzallamas. Los dos ataques colisionaron y causaron una pequeña explosión

-*_Vaya que gran poder*_- dijo Victini sorprendido el cual había estado observando la batalla

-Vaya ¿de dónde has salido tú?- le preguntó Red

-*_Pues estaba en la azotea disfrutando de una agradable brisa cuando oí que ibais a enfrentaros a Lucy-sensei y ya ves aquí me tienes*_

En ese momento llegaron también Blaine y Kimberly ya que Lucy les dijo que observasen la batalla como veteranos que eran

Los dos pokemons volvieron a repetir los dos ataques anteriores causando una explosión aún más grande, liberando una gran onda de calor.

-Que calor hace-dijo Red quitándose la gorra

-Y que lo digas- le respondió Blue la cual también se había quitado su sombrero

Tras la segunda explosión se podía ver como ambos pokemons de fuego estaban agotados.

-Adelante Emboar ¡Nitrocarga!

Emboar envuelto de fuego se lanzó contra Charizard

-Muy bien Charizard, todo o nada utiliza ¡Envite Ígneo!

Ambos pokemons colisionaron llegando al límite de sus fuerzas

-_Si esto continua así Emboar caerá_- pensó Lucy- _será mejor que terminemos cuanto antes_, ¡Emboar Voto Fuego!

Emboar dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo ocasionando poderosas erupciones que fueron incrementadas gracias a su habilidad Mar Llamas.

-Cuidado Charizard- dijo Green pero antes de que se diera cuenta Charizard había sido rodeado por varias columnas de fuego- si no saco a Charizard de ahí pronto perderé pero que puedo hacer… No puede volar puesto que ha sido encerrado como si estuviese en una jaula, ¡rayos! mientras más tarde en reaccionar más daño recibe, creo que no tengo otra opción utilizaremos ese movimiento, Muy bien Charizard Anillo Ígneo

-¡¿Pero que hace se ha vuelto loco?!-gritó Blue- si hace eso solo ocasionara que los ataques colisionen nuevamente y exploten en la cara de Charizard

-No Blue- le respondió Red sonriendo de lado- solo observa

El ataque de Charizard colisionó contra las columnas de fuego sin embargo estas no estallaron, es más el ataque de Charizard las atravesó con una fuerza descomunal que impactó contra Emboar dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Blue sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar

-Es muy fácil-le dijo Red- el ataque anillo ígneo no es como los ataques Lanzallamas o Llamarada. Lo que quiero decir es que Anillo Ígneo se puede utilizar para ocasiones como estas, por ejemplo cuando tu Blasty utiliza Hidrocañon sale una gran potencia de agua de sus cañones pero con Anillo Ígneo pasa como con Planta Feroz el ataque puede salir de debajo de la tierra y así evitar las columnas de fuego, es lo mismo que ocurre con el ataque definitivo de hierba

-Vaya, no sabía que se podía utilizar de ese modo

-No pasa nada así ya la sabes para la próxima

-Felicidades Green- le dijo Lucy sensei- has sido capaz de derrotarme muy impresionante

-Charizard es quien ha hecho todo el trabajo- dijo acariciando a Charizard

Lucy guardó a Emboar en su pokeball y sacó a Serperior, Green regresó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

-Eso ha sido genial Green- le felicitó Blue

-Vuelvo a decir que Charizard es el que lo hizo todo, bueno Red ahora te toca a ti, más vale que ganes no quiero que pierdas me dejarías en muy mal lugar puesto que en el pasado perdí contra ti- le dijo con una mirada desafiante

-Descuida Green-le respondió con la misma mirada- ganaré esta batalla

A continuación dio lugar a la segunda batalla esta vez de tipo hierba, Lucy estaba en el mismo lugar que antes al lado de Serperior, mientras que en la otra esquina se encontraban Red y Saur.

-Puedes empezar-le dijo Lucy

-Saur Dulce Aroma- ordenó Red haciendo que el ambiente se llenara de un agradable aroma que bajo la evasión de Serperior

-Bien, tú has decidido empezar bajando las características- le dijo Lucy- eso está muy bien pero ahora nos toca a nosotras ¡Serperior Lluevehojas!

La rapidez de Serperior hizo que Saur no tuviera tiempo de esquivar el ataque y fue golpeado.

-Vaya ese Serperior es muy rápido, incluso más que Emboar-dijo Blue

-Está claro que hay una gran diferencia de velocidades- le respondió el castaño- Serperior es característico por su velocidad mientras que Saur se caracteriza por tener poca

-Esperemos que la velocidad no le complique las cosas- dijo Blue observando cada movimiento

-Bien la velocidad no es tan importante, vamos Saur usa Danza Pétalo

De la flor de Saur salió una tormenta de pétalos que golpearon a Serperior

-Así que has aprovechado el ataque Danza Pétalo que tiene pocas posibilidades de fallar, es una buena manera de contrarrestar la velocidad de Serperior pero ¿eso te bastará para ganar? Me parece que tu Saur no está muy bien- dijo Lucy sonriendo maliciosamente y es que a causa del ataque Saur estaba confuso.

Eso no nos detendrá vamos Saur Látigo Cepa

Sin embargo Saur no pudo realizar el ataque y se golpeó a si mismo

-Serperior Hoja Aguda

Nuevamente con la velocidad de Serperior golpeó a Saur con el ataque, pero por suerte, el golpe liberó a Saur de la confusión

-Saur Síntesis- Saur se rodeó de una pequeña luz verde recuperando así gran parte de su salud

-Ahora Saur tiene muchos PS así que este ataque nos vendrá muy bien, Serperior usa Estrujón- como Saur tenía mucha vida el poder del ataque se multiplicó- ¿y ahora que harás Red?

-Esto, Saur Bomba Lodo- Como Serperior aún seguía enrollada en Saur no le dio tiempo a desenrollarse y esquivar, por lo que el ataque, que al ser de tipo veneno le hizo mucho daño a Serperior la dejó envenenada (N/A: En todos los juegos de la quinta generación Snivy me ha tocado siempre hembra así que Serperior será hembra también)

-Vaya eso no lo vi venir-dijo Lucy- pero eso no significa que vayamos a perder Serperior usa Cola Dragón- el ataque mandó a Saur muy lejos, a la otra punta del campo de batalla

-Pues aprovechemos esa distancia ¡Saur, Rayo Solar!

Debido a la distancia Serperior no pudo evitar que Saur no terminase la preparación, aparte el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto por lo cual a causa del dolor quedó inmovilizada y fue golpeada por el ataque dejando a Serperior fuera de combate.

-Lo conseguimos Saur-dijo Red abrazándolo, el cual asintió feliz

-Bien demos paso ahora a la última batalla ¿Blue estás lista?

-Si -dijo seriamente

La tercera y última batalla comenzó, Blue y Blasty contra Lucy y Samurott. Blue se sentía algo extraña, por algún motivo desconfiaba de sus capacidades ¿porque se sentiá así si siempre que salía a pelear lo hacia con la cabeza bien alta? ¿acaso sería porque no pudo salvar Pueblo Paleta? ¿o porque en la batalla contra Gamma no fue capaz de ver el estado de Blasty? ¿que pasaría si ahora le pasará lo mismo? Tenia muchas dudas pero aun asi intentó centrarse en la batalla. Al igual que en las otras dos Lucy cedió el primer movimiento

-_No puedo seguir así, esta batalla me enseñará si de verdad tengo lo que hay que tener para seguir adelante, así que no me puedo permitir perder_. ¡Blasty usa Hidrobomba!

-Samurott detección

Samurott se protegió de los potentes chorros que le había lanzado la tortuga

-Usa Giro Rápido- esta vez Blasty embistió mientras giraba a gran velocidad

-Detección otra vez

Samurott nuevamente se protegió

-¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir protegiéndote? ¡pelea!- gruño Blue impacientemente

-Es extraño-dijo Red- normalmente Blue no suele atacar de esa manera ¿qué le pasará? Hace un momento noté que estaba algo extraña

-_Chica tonta_- pensó Green observando la batalla de la castaña

-Como quieras, ¡Samurott usa Concha Filo!

De una de las patas de Samurott sacó su concha la cual había tomado forma de espada y golpeó a Blasty haciendo que cayese al suelo, a pesar de ello, se levantó aunque se veía que habia recibido bastante daño.

-Maldita sea- maldijo Blue mentalmente- _si Green y Red han podido ganar ¿porque a mí me cuesta tanto?_

-No vas a hacer nada bien en ese caso Samurott usa Acua Jet-ordenó Lucy al ver que Blue no realizaba ningun movimiento

Samurott se rodeó de agua y embistió a Blasty

-Si sigue así perderá-dijo Red desesperado

-¡Blasty Hidrocañon!-reaccionó Blue

-Samurott detección y después Rayo Hielo

Samurott se protegió del ataque y luego lanzó un potente Rayo Hielo que congeló a Blasty

-No Blasty-gritó Blue al ver que tenía la batalla totalmente en su contra

-Chica tonta ¿se puede saber porque luchas de esta forma? La Blue que conozco no se dejaría vencer tan tontamente de esta forma- le gritó Green bastante molesto

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-le dijo volteándose

-Por una vez podrías dejar de preocuparte tanto y centrarte un poco más en la batalla, si dejases de pensar en lo que yo y Red hemos hecho y pensar en lo que tú puedes hacer quizás las cosas no te irán tan mal

-… _Tiene razón-_ pensó- _he estado tan preocupada pensando en lo ocurrido que no he podido centrarme bien en lo que hacía, que tonta soy- _pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos maldiciendo la forma tan estupida con la que estaba actuando

-¿Entonces puedes continuar?-dijo Lucy bastante aburrida

-Todavía no estoy acabada- dijo abriendo los ojos de repente- ¡Blasty Onda Certera!

El ataque de Blasty rompió el hielo y golpeó a Samurott causándole daño

-Bueno al menos parece ser que darás una buena batalla y todo- le respondió

-Y todavía podemos hacer mucho más, Blasty usa Retroceso- el ataque de Blasty golpeó a Samurott con mucha fuerza dejándolo muy débil- ¿qué te ha parecido eso?

-Se nota que tu Blasty te quiere mucho, pero esto se ha acabado es el momento de utilizar ese ataque ¡Samurott usa Represalia!

Samurott se lanzó contra Blasty con una gran fuerza dejando a la tortuga fuera de combate

-¿Cómo?-dijo Blue sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar

-Represalia es un movimiento de tipo normal que se hace más fuerte contra más pokemons hagan caído debilitados, ya que Emboar y Serperior fueron derrotados el ataque de Samurott se ha triplicado- dijo Lucy acercándose a los tres holders- has luchado muy bien Blue al principio pensé que no merecería la pena entrenarte pero has demostrado que puedes ser una chica con muchas agallas, felicidades a los tres habéis pasado con éxito la segunda prueba. Mañana empezareis la tercera y última prueba: ¿seréis capaces de aprender este tipo de movimientos?

-Puede confiar en que lo haremos-dijo Red confiado

-Bien ahora ¿porque no os dirigís al salón? Estoy segura de que os alegrareis de lo que encontrareis allí- y dicho esto Lucy se retiró

-Muchas gracias Lucy-sensei-dijo Red antes de que esta se marchase

-*_Habéis estado todos increíbles*_ -dijo Victini feliz tras haber presenciado las tres batallas

-Jajaja muchas gracias Victini, en serio-le dijo Red rascándose la cabeza

-Lucy-sensei ha dicho que vayamos al salón ¿qué ocurrirá?- preguntó Green

-Supongo que hasta que no vayamos no lo averiguaremos- dijo Blue no muy animada

-Blue quiero que sepas que luchaste bien-dijo Red tratando de consolarla

-Gracias…-fue lo único que dijo, y seguidamente los tres regresaron al salón

Mientras los pokedex holders entrenaban, Yellow la cual también había pasado por una dura experiencia regresaba a paso lento al laboratorio de Blaine, estaba bastante despeinada, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y presentaba arañazos y pequeños cortes en los brazos y en las piernas, aparte de que estaba agotada por haber empleado mucho sus poderes y de que casi termina asada en el interior del volcán. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta pudo ver como los únicos que en ese momento se encontraban en el salón eran Lt. Surge y Brock haciendo un tipo de competición para ver cuál de los dos era capaz de levantar un mayor número de pesas, y a Misty, Erika y Sachiko hablando tranquilamente en el sofá. Cuando vieron a Yellow se alegraron de que la rubia estuviera a salvo. Yellow miró alrededor de la habitación pero no vio ni a Blue, ni a Green, ni tampoco a Red… Aunque no sabía muy bien que había pasado entre este último y la pelirroja puesto que había estado atrapada en un volcán durante casi dos días

-Yellow ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Misty ¿preocupada? ¿Acaso no la odiaba porque la consideraba una rival? ¿O es que ya se le había declarado a Red y este había aceptado? No quiso ni pensarlo ni tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas para hacerlo

-Estoy bien-le respondió ella sin muchas fuerzas- ¿Dónde están Red y los otros?

-Están entrenando- le respondió- por cierto entre Red y yo no hay nada así que en cuanto todo esto termine deberías de aprovechar y decirle lo que sientes, yo ya lo hice y me dijo que no podía corresponderme así que yo diría que lo tienes todo a tu favor jijij- todo esto último se lo dijo al oído para que nadie más se enterase

Yellow no sabía que hacer ahora mismo, ¿sería verdad lo que le había dicho? La verdad es que no tenía pruebas de que la pelirroja mintiese, ¿y si decía la verdad? No, ahora no era el mejor momento de pensar en ello ¡tenía que centrarse en los entrenamientos!

Justo en ese momento Red, Green y Blue vieron a la rubia en el salón; Red se sorprendió muchísimo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡Yellow había regresado sana y salva! Bueno no del todo puesto que estaba herida; Green por su parte sonrió de ver a su amiga a salvo; Blue por su parte miraba feliz a Yellow, su mirada estaba algo apagada, pero se alegró de ver a su amiga de vuelta.

Yellow por su parte comenzó a llorar, después de pensar en todo lo que tuvo que afrontar sola en esa horrible cueva, llegar a casa y ver a sus amigos la llenaba de una gran felicidad.

-Y-Yellow… Estas bien, me alegro mucho…- A Red no le salían las palabras, era divertido para muchos ver al campeón de Kanto en semejante estado, Red por su parte corrió hacia a su amiga y la abrazó, la cual rompió a llorar en su hombro, Blue también se acercó a Yellow y la abrazó, Green por su parte observaba la escena.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido?- dijo Blue con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y-Yo… pues veréis…

Yellow les contó lo que ocurrió en la cueva: Los muchos derrumbes, la erupción en la cual estuvo a punto de acabar quemada y también sobre ese hombre que la ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba

-Vaya has tenido que pasarlo fatal-dijo Erika escuchando la historia de la rubia

-¿Pero quién era ese hombre del que nos has hablado?- preguntó esta vez Sachiko

-No lo sé…-respondió- solo dijo que era un arqueólogo y que le ayudase a buscar rocas volcánicas

-Yellow -dijo Lucy entrando por la puerta- espero que esta experiencia te ayude de ahora en adelante porque al igual que tus compañeros tú también deberás enfrentarte al Team Jet de ahora en adelante

-Lo sé-respondió Yellow- estoy preparada Lucy-sensei-dijo Yellow muy segura de sí misma

-Vaya la verdad es que Yellow parece otra- dijo Red sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su amiga

-Eso se debe a la experiencia que ha ganado-le respondió Green- ha debido de enfrentarse sola a muchos peligros, situaciones como estas pueden cambiarlo todo

Justo en ese momento Bill y Daisy entraron por la puerta

Blaine-dijo Bill- venimos a informaros de que el análisis del cristal que trajeron Red y los otros acaba de finalizar, debéis de venir enseguida

Todos los presentes en el salón, incluso los que entrenaban por su cuenta se dirigieron enseguida a la sala de simulaciones

-Muy bien- dijo Daisy que se encontraba al lado de Bill delante de todos- esto es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar sobre el Team Jet

En la gran pantalla apareció el mismo video que utilizaron para la simulación de la primera prueba de los holders. Se observaba en el video a estos luchando contra el Team Jet, Bill saltó directamente a la parte en donde usaron los ataques definitivos

-Para a aquí Bill- le pidió Daisy- como podéis ver en el video la lucha de mi hermano y sus amigos terminó en victoria para el enemigo, según los análisis que hemos hecho creemos que podría haber una razón por la cual los pokemons de esa gente sean tan fuertes y nuestros ataques no les afecten

-Como ha dicho mi compañera- esta vez fue Bill quien habló- en el video se pueden observar como en el momento del ataque conjunto de todos ellos esos pokemons no recibieron daño alguno, creemos que esto se debe a la extraña luz morada que salían de sus cuerpos, según hemos analizado ese cristal tiene una fuente de energía desconocida que no parece ni de este mundo, pero esa energía ha hecho que vosotros, pokedex holders no podáis dañar a sus pokemons.

-Pero Bill debe de haber alguna manera de poder atacarles- dijo Red algo alarmado- cuanto más minutos pasan más ciudades de Kanto son destruidas y más gente inocente resulta herida, es solo cuestión de tiempo de que tarde o temprano ataquen al resto de las regiones.

-Lo sabemos Red-le dijo Bill- pero según el video que os mostraron a ti, a Green y a Blue, ese misterioso poder frenó vuestros ataques, aún no sabemos si existe alguna forma de romper ese escudo por llamarlo de algún modo pero si averiguamos algo seréis los primeros en saberlo

-Bien- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a todos- la situación parece más grave de lo que creíamos deberíamos de partir cuanto antes

-¿Partir?-preguntó Green- ¿está usted segura de que de verdad estamos preparados para luchar?, Si es verdad que no podemos atacarles deberíamos de averiguar alguna forma de destruir esos escudos

-En eso tienes razón, pero como ha dicho Red cuanto más tiempo pasa más gente termina herida, debemos de salir para ayudar a toda la gente que necesite ayuda, quien sabe quizás en el camino encontráis la manera de destruir sus escudos

-Deberíamos de hacerlo Green -se dirigió Red a su amigo y rival- hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda además puede que no sepamos aún la forma de poder ganarles pero estoy seguro de que pronto averiguaremos como hacerlo

-Yo también quiero ayudar a todos los que lo necesiten- dijo Yellow- No permitiré que nadie más salga herido

-De acuerdo- suspiró Green resignado

-Entonces partís todos mañana, ¿entendido?- preguntó Lucy

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos al unísono

Y así todos se fueron a dormir, todos excepto una persona: Blue. Desde el combate que había tenido esta mañana estuvo pensando mucho ¿de verdad sería lo suficientemente buena como para poder salvar al mundo? No fue capaz ni de vencer a un Samurott, aunque se ha enfrentado a numerosos peligros, esta vez sentía que era demasiado. Recogió todas sus cosas con cuidado de no despertar a Yellow puesto que estaban en la misma habitación, dejó una nota al lado de la mesa y salió del laboratorio. Sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía no estaba nada bien, pero ya había tomado una decisión: Se marcharía y luego volvería para ser más fuerte, algo parecido a lo que había hecho Red hace tres años cuando se marchó al Mt. Silver.

Llegó a la playa, estaba totalmente desierta. El cielo estaba estrellado, hacia algo de frio pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Sacó a todos su pokemons para decirles lo que harían de ahora en adelante.

-Blasty, Jiggly, Clefy, Ditty, Nidory y Bull-dijo nombrando a todos sus compañeros- a partir de ahora estamos solos vosotros seis y yo. He estado pensando mucho, esta decisión que he tomado no ha sido por perder contra Lucy-sensei y Samurott, es algo que llevo pensando desde que llegamos aquí. ¿De verdad vamos a ser capaces de vencer al Team Jet? Entiendo que Red, Green y hasta Yellow se están esforzando mucho, pero como dijo Bill si no podemos destruir sus escudos jamás seremos capaces de vencerles. Lucy-sensei quiere que vayamos a ayudar a las ciudades pero si nos encontramos con esos tres no podremos hacer nada, primero debo de averiguar la forma de destruir esos escudos. Así que he tomado mi decisión, nos marcharemos temporalmente. Cuando encontremos la forma de vencer esos escudos, volveremos y entonces ya no volveremos a perder. Así que en marcha aún no sé adónde iremos, pero amanecerá pronto así que lo mejor será irnos ya- terminó de decir para echarle una última ojeada a la cima de la montaña en donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Blaine. Buena suerte… Red… Green… y Yellow... estoy segura de que sabréis apañároslas sin mí, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar- y dicho todo esto guardó a sus pokemons en sus pokeballs a excepción de Jiggly. Emprendió el vuelo y se alejó de Cinnabar Island, no volvería hasta que fuera más fuerte.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo. Si ya se muchos os habreis quedado con cara de WTF? pero necesitaba sacar a uno de los cuatro temporalmente. Obiamente Blue aparecerá para ayudar, sin embargo esta vez ira por su cuenta ya que su marcha será algo importantisimo para el fic, solo esperen.**

**No se si lo de las batallas quedaron muy bien... Pero creanme estuve horas pensando en estrategias. Se que al final no puse un enfrentamiento con el Team Jet pero si lo ponia el capitulo ocuparía demasiado, creo que hice las batallas algo extensas ~~ Pero en el siguiente les aseguro que habrá una**

**Bueno pues nada mas que decir, solo que ya estoy escribiendo el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic, lo traeré en cuanto pueda. Pero como tengo bastante tiempo libre ahora no creo que tarde demasiado.**

**Ahora si que ya esta dicho todo, dejen reviews!**


	8. Capítulo 7: La crisis de Kanto

**Hola! Realmente siento la demora se que esta vez tardé mucho en actualizar pero la escuela me deja muy poco tiempo para escribir. El capitulo anterior recibió tres reviews TRES! para algunos les parecerá algo insignificante pero para mi significó mucho, en serio GRACIAS! Respecto al capitulo de hoy, es largo (puede que demasiado) solo espero que no se aburran leyendo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Dialógos-**

**-_Pensamientos_-**

**-*_Hablan los pokemons_*-**

* * *

La noche transcurrió con rapidez. Cuando comenzó a amanecer, los entrenadores comenzaron a levantarse. Yellow por su cuenta salió disparada de su habitación al ver la nota que Blue había dejado la noche anterior, Corrió hacia el salón principal encontrándose a Red y Green ideando una estrategia nueva.

-¡Chicos Blue se ha ido! -gritó

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! - gritaron los dos al unísono

-¿Como que se ha ido? -continuó Red

-Miradlo vosotros mismos-dijo mostrándoles la carta

_A Red, Green y Yellow:_

_Lo siento pero me temo que no voy a poder seguir con vosotros luchando contra el Team Jet. Sé que en estos momentos me odiareis pero no me siento capaz de vencerles así que deberéis de luchar sin mí. No me intentéis buscar porque no me encontrareis. Buena suerte con la batalla _

_Atentamente, Blue._

-Se ha ido… -dijo Red sin poder creer lo que leía, Yellow asintió tristemente mientras que Green miraba molesto la carta la cual rompió y luego se marchó murmurando un par de cosas que Red y Yellow no llegaron a oír. Red intentó ir tras él pero fue detenido por Yellow

-Será mejor dejarle solo por ahora

-De acuerdo -dijo son muchas ganas, justo después Lucy apareció por la puerta y a juzgar por su cara ya se habría enterado de las cosas

-Lucy-sensei, Blue se ha… -dijo Red pero fue interrumpido por esta

-Sé perfectamente lo que acaba de pasar -dijo seriamente -ahora debéis preparaos para partir

-¿Partir? Nuestra compañera se ha ido, ¿vamos a continuar como si nada? -dijo Red en desacuerdo con la entrenadora

-Red, el hecho de que Blue se haiga sentido incapaz de luchar no me importa lo más mínimo, ahora mismo debemos de irnos muchas personas necesitan ayuda, además de que debéis de encontrar una forma de vencerlos y para eso entrenareis hasta perfeccionar nuevos movimientos -después de decir esto, se marchó

-Red, mucha gente necesita ayuda-dijo Yellow- estoy segura de que Blue regresará -dijo totalmente decidida

-Espero que tengas razón- le respondió

…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy alejado una sospechosa figura observaba los acontecimientos en una pantalla, parecía divertirse de lo lindo ver como los entrenadores se retiraban y otros se negaban a luchar mientras la región entera de Kanto caía a sus pies, a los del Team Jet

-Señor Zero estamos preparados para la recaptura del objetivo –dijo Alpha acompañado de Beta y Gamma, los tres parecían haber terminado la exploración de la región y venían a informar

-Muy bien –dijo la supuesta figura la cual se giró para mirar a los tres comandantes, ese hombre que iba vestido con un traje negro, sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos también eran oscuros, era el hombre que había ayudado a Yellow en el volcán de Cinnabar Island, el misterioso arqueólogo.

-Nuestros reclutas están preparados para la misión líder- dijo Beta sonriendo maliciosamente

-Bien, espero que no me falléis -después de esto los tres administradores se retiraron

-Pokedex Holders… son unos ingenuos

…

Todos en Cinnabar Island estaban preparados para la partida tal y como se había acordado el día anterior, únicamente que muchos no estaban conforme por los nuevos acontecimientos que habían sucedido, pero sabían que quejarse no era lo mejor en esos momentos. Red por su parte fue a buscar a Green ya que después de lo de aquella mañana no había vuelto a aparecer. Lo encontró en la playa entrenando a su equipo, en esos instantes a Porygon2 y a Scizor

-Green, por fin te encuentro -dijo Red acercándose a su amigo y rival

-¿Ya es hora? -preguntó el otro sin apartar la vista del entrenamiento

-Si –dijo Red observándole algo preocupado -Green respecto a lo que paso esta mañana…

-Olvídalo -le interrumpió -no merece la pena pararse a pensar en lo ocurrido

-¿Puedo preguntarte…- le dijo curioso- a que se debió esa reacción tuya de esta mañana? la verdad es que no es una reacción tuya muy normal

-La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé -dijo cruzándose de brazos -Supongo que me siento ofendido de lo que ha pasado

-¿Ofendido por qué?

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que esa chica ruidosa ha hecho? nos ha dejado a todos los holders en mal lugar, seguro que ahora nuestro enemigo piensa que todos somos unos cobardes -dijo con una mirada furiosa -esto no se lo voy a perdonar –dijo retirándose del lugar

-Pues yo no creo que sea por eso –dijo Red cuando Green ya se había ido

Terminados todos los preparativos Lucy les explicó el plan a todos los que se hallaban ahí.

-Escuchadme todo el mundo -dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes –como algunos sabréis ahora mismo somos uno menos, pero eso no impedirá que actuemos como lo teníamos previsto, nos organizaremos en grupos que yo misma he ideado según los tipos de pokemons que utilizasteis cada uno

-¿Por eso nos entrenaste a todos no Lucy-sensei? -preguntó Misty

-Exacto -le contestó -durante estas dos semanas que ha durado el entrenamiento he podido ver que habéis hecho grandes progresos, ahora lo que debéis de hacer es salir ahí y luchar por vuestras ciudades y familiares. El primer grupo: Misty, Brock, Sachiko y Sabrina, vosotros os dirigiréis al este y combatiréis: Vermilion City, Fuchsia City, Lavander Town, Saffron City y Celadon City; sé que os parecerá mucho trabajo pero confío en que sabréis como combatir.

-Puede contar con nosotros Lucy sensei –dijo Brock muy decidido, a lo que sus tres compañeras asintieron dando a entender que estaban preparadas para lo que se avecinaba

-Por otra parte el segundo grupo lo formarán Lt. Surge, Erika y Blaine; vosotros tres os dirigiréis por el oeste y combatiréis en Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulan City y también quiero que inspeccionéis los alrededores del Mt. Moon

-¿El Mt. Moon? –preguntó Blaine

-Es uno de los posibles lugares en donde el Team Jet podría tener su escondrijo –dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –también os dejaré claro que si la base se encuentra allí, quiero que volváis enseguida para avisar al resto, ni se os ocurra luchar vosotros tres porque seguramente saldríais derrotados en cuestión de segundos ¿entiendo?

-Si –dijeron los tres responsables de dicha zona

-Muy bien entonces podéis retiraros, suerte a todos -dijo Lucy

Los dos grupos se marcharon a sus destinaciones.

-¿Y nosotros que Lucy-Sensei? –Pregunto Yellow –ya no quedan mal lugares en la región Kanto que haremos yo, Red y Green?

-Vosotros os venderéis conmigo al norte de Cerulan City –les dijo –me hubiese gustado que hubierais estado los cuatro pero veo que no va a poder ser posible -continuó –Red y Green, os enseñaré los movimientos Voto Fuego y Planta, mientras que tu Yellow aprenderás algunos movimientos que te serán muy útiles para luchar con tus pokemons

-Voto Fuego y Voto Planta no es que sean unos movimientos muy impresionantes –dijo Green – ¿no deberíamos aprender movimientos de distintos tipos como Yellow?

-Bueno es que vosotros visteis esos movimientos individuales –dijo Lucy –pero seguro que no sabéis que efecto podrían tomar cuando se juntan, además tengo la esperanza de que vosotros dos aprenderéis rápido y enseguida podréis acompañar a vuestra amiga en el entrenamiento, vosotros tres sois los únicos que podéis enfrentaros a los comandantes del Team Jet y deberéis de estar bien preparados –dijo –pero antes de marcharnos, ¿podríais dejarme vuestras pokedex un momento?

-Para que –preguntaron

-Me gustaría actualizarlas para que podáis registrar en ella los datos de los pokemons de Tesselia –les explicó –así os resultaría más fácil la lucha

-Claro –dijo Red entregándole su pokedex al igual que Green y Yellow. Cinco minutos después se las devolvió actualizadas

-Guay –dijo Red emocionado, observó a Victini el cual se encontraba junto a Yellow y registró sus datos en la pokedex para ver que funcionaba correctamente –Pokemon de la victoria Fuego/Psíquico, la pokedex va estupendamente –exclamó

-Ahora pongámonos en marcha –dijo Lucy -no hay tiempo que perder, Victini, tu vendrás con nosotros ¿vale?

-*_De acuerdo_* –exclamó -*_ayudare en todo lo que pueda_*

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Red ansioso por empezar

-Ahora mismo –contestó Lucy

…

El primer grupo compuesto por Brock, Misty, Sabrina y Sachiko habían llegado a la primera ciudad que encontraron: Vermilion City. La ciudad era una auténtico caos, algunos lugares importantes como el Club de Fans Pokemon y el gimnasio de la cuidad habían sido destruidos y en su lugar solo habían escombros.

-Esto es horrible –dijo Misty horrorizada mirando lo que parecían ser los restos del Club de Fans Pokemon

-¿Dónde podría estar el director? –pregunto Sachiko preocupada

-Noto una presencia de debajo de esos escombros –dijo Sabrina llamando la atención de los otros tres

-A… yu…da… -se escuchaba una débil voz

-¡Allí hay alguien! –grito Misty corriendo hacia el lugar

-Apartaos –dijo Brock –voy a intentar levantar esta roca –sin embargo la roca era bastante pesada y no fue capaz de levantarla –Maldita sea ¡Sal Golem! –Dijo liberando al pokemon roca –ayúdame a levantar esta roca –entre los dos fueron capaces de levantarla y pudieron ver un pequeño agujero que se extendía bajo tierra, allí habían algunas personas heridas, el director del club de fans pokemon incluido, que parecían que lo estaban pasando realmente mal

-¡Sr. Director! –dijo Misty intentando socorrer al anciano

-M-Misty… pero si estáis tú, Sabrina, Brock y Sachiko –decía con un hilo de voz –me alegro de que esa gente no os haya capturado

-¿Que ha pasado? –Pregunto Sabrina –Cuando Lt. Surge y yo nos fuimos a Cinnabar Island vimos a algunas personas intentando huir ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue horrible… -fue lo único que pudo decir –veréis lo que ocurrió hace dos semanas…

_*Flash Back (esto ocurrió antes del ataque)* *POV Director*_

Me encontraba tan tranquilo cepillando a mi Rapidash, el cual por si no lo sabíais es mi pokemon favorito, cuando de pronto escuché en la calle un gran jaleo

-Rapidash espera aquí –le dije y después salí por la puerta para ver que ocurría

Cuando salí la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por unos sujetos vestidos de negro (soldados del Team Jet) que con sus pokemons empezaron a destruir cosas de la ciudad, por si fuera poco muchos de los pokemons que causaban problemas eran pokemon de algunos de los miembros del club, los cuales estaban desesperados al ver a sus dulces pokemons actuar de esa manera

-Eh! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –pregunte sin apenas creerme lo que mis ojos estaban viendo

-Señor nuestros pokemon se han vuelto locos por culpa de esta gente –me dijo alarmado un joven –¡corra!

-No pienso huir –dije decidido -Rapidash ayúdame

-Genial un Rapidash ya tenía ganas de encontrarme con uno –dijo uno de los soldados colocando su mano tapada por un guante negro. Al principio no sabía para que hacia eso pero después lo vi, en cuestión de segundos unas ondas violetas salieron del guante e hicieron que mi Rapidash enloqueciera quemando todo a su alrededor

-Rapidash para –grite alarmado, pero mi pokemon ya no me obedecía. Embistió contra mí lanzándome lejos de vuelta al interior del edificio en donde minutos antes estaba cepillando a ese mismo pokemon. Desconcertado por el golpe lo último que vi fue que el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y a quemarse y después de eso me desmaye.

_*Fin Flash Back* *Fin Director POV*_

-Cuando desperté ya se habían ido, se habían llevado a mucha gente, niños y ancianos y también a los pokemons, salí a buscar algún superviviente y lo único que encontré es a esta gente que veis aquí –termino de contar con lágrimas en los ojos

-En total son 6 personas, al menos esa gente ya no tiene por qué volver aquí, director usted y esta gente deberían de quedarse aquí escondidos aun debemos de buscar más supervivientes –dijo Sabrina saliendo del lugar

-No se preocupe rescataremos a todos los presos y también le devolveremos a su Rapidash ya lo verá –intentó animarle Sachiko

-Puede contar con nosotros y con el resto –dijo Brock

-¿El resto? –preguntó el director

-Claro –sonrió Misty –Lt. Surge, Erika y Blaine están ayudando en otras ciudades; y también Red y los pokedex holders

-Red… Si estoy seguro de que nos ayudará –dijo aliviado

-Espere aquí le traeremos buenas noticias –dijo Brock saliendo del lugar junto con Misty

-Tenemos compañía –dijo Sabrina –parece ser que no toda la ciudad esta desierta

Delante de ellos se encontraban cinco soldados inspeccionando el lugar, los cuales al verlos no tardaron en atacar

-Debemos de alejarlos –dijo Misty alarmada –debemos de alejarlos de aquí

-Por aquí –dijo Sachiko utilizando sus habilidades ninja para subirse a uno de los escombros con gran rapidez

-Venga vamos alejémonos de aquí –dijo Brock

-¡Escapan! no podemos permitir que huyan –dijeron los reclutas persiguiéndoles hasta lo que parecía ser los restos de la place principal

-Ya estamos lejos ahora vamos a luchar –dijo Sabrina decidida – ¡Adelante Kadabra!

-¡Tú también Onix!

-¡Vamos Starmie!

-¡Adelante Venomoth!

Los cuatro pokemon junto con sus entrenadores se disponían a luchar. Al menos los reclutas no parecían disponer de los escudos con que esperaban que la batalla no se alargase mucho

…

El segundo grupo ya había llegado hasta Viridian City. Ya habían pasado por Pueblo Paleta pero como el Prof. Oak había sido secuestrado anteriormente, Daisy se encontraba en Cinnabar, los padres de Blue no se encontraban allí y Red vivía solo; no encontraron a nadie y se dirigieron a Viridian City en donde las cosas estaban peores. Al igual que en Vermilion City la ciudad se hallaba en ruinas, encontraron a algunas perdonas las cuales se quedaron resguardadas en los restos que quedaban del gimnasio de la ciudad (N/A: Pobre Green cuando se entere de lo que le ocurrió a su gimnasio xDD)

-Esa gente se ha pasado, esto está peor que un campo de guerra después de un bombardeo –dijo Lt. Surge observando el lugar

-Con lo bonita que era esta ciudad y mira en lo que se ha convertido ahora –dijo Erika con tristeza -Aún nos faltan dos ciudades más deberíamos de buscar a más personas que necesiten ayuda

-Pero a esta gente se los ha tragado la tierra –dijo Lt. Surge indignado –digo yo que hace falta mucha gente para destrozar Kanto entera, ¿dónde pueden esconderse?

-Debe de ser un lugar bastante amplio –dijo Erika –lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar una base de operaciones con miles de personas y además a miles de rehenes

-Puede que el Mt. Moon sea ese sitio –dijo Blaine –además es el único sitio en donde podrían estar ya que es el que más alejado se encuentra de una ciudad

-Entonces acabemos rápido para buscar allí –volvió a decir Lt. Surge

Cuando se disponían a salir de la ciudad, fueron detenidos por tres soldados los cuales no dudaron en atacar. Estos tampoco tenían escudos así que con Raichu, Magmotar y Vileplume consiguieron derrotar a los soldados sin demasiado esfuerzo.

…

Finalmente el grupo formado por Lucy, Red, Green y Yellow llegaron al norte de Cerluan City, al final de la ruta 25 pasada la casa de Bill.

-Todo va bien –dijo Lucy mientras recibía mensajes de los otros grupos informando acerca de la situación a través del PokeGear –vuestros compañeros están haciendo un gran trabajo ahora os toca a vosotros

-No sé qué le ve de bien a todo esto si lo único que dicen esos mensajes es que las ciudades están en ruinas y hay pocas personas que sobrevivieron al ataque y no han sido capturadas –dijo Green bastante molesto ya que gracias a esos mensajes se enteró de la situación en la que había quedado su gimnasio

-Pero consiguieron derrotar a algunos soldados –dijo Yellow –eso ayuda a ser positivos

-Ya pero esos soldados no disponían de escudos –dijo Red –seguramente los comandantes y el líder sí que los utilicen y para eso debemos averiguar cómo destruirlos

-Eso va a ser lo más difícil –suspiró Green –creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es practicar movimientos nuevos para prepararse mejor para la batalla

-Entonces os voy a enseñar las tres combinaciones distintas que se pueden hacer –dijo Lucy liberando a Serperior, Emboar y Samurott –Serperior y Emboar serán los que utilizaré ya que solo disponemos del inicial de fuego y el de planta por lo tanto no merece la pena utilizar a Samurott –tras decir esto Yellow y Red –asintieron no muy alegres y Green gruñó molesto

-Pero también deberíamos saber usar la combinación Agua-Planta y Fuego-Agua ¿no? –preguntó Yellow con la esperanza de que en algún momento Blue regresara

-No –sentenció Green –no es necesario perder el tiempo con un movimiento que no vamos a utilizar, con el combinación Planta-Fuego bastará

-Yellow tu practica por tu cuenta ¿vale? –le dijo Red con la intención de animarla un poco, no le gustaba ver a su amiga triste

-De acuerdo -suspiró

El entrenamiento dio comienzo, Serperior y Emboar contra Charizard y Saur en un combate doble.

-Ahora Serperior y Emboar combinad Voto Planta y Voto Fuego –ordenó Lucy

Los dos movimientos se fusionaron a la perfección. Green y Red miraban sorprendidos como dos movimientos tan débiles por separado podían ser tan potentes cuando se unían. Saur fue golpeado por Voto Fuego causándole gran daño al mismo tiempo de que ambos pokemons eran rodeados por un mar de llamas impidiéndoles moverse

-Impresionante –dijo Red emocionado –Green con esto tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganarles, si impedimos su movilidad podremos aprovechar para atacarles

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –contestó –debemos aprenderlos lo antes posible

Mientras Yellow junto con Victini practicaba con sus pokemons

-Chuchu, Ratty, Dody, Kitty, Gravvy y Omny, debemos de esforzarnos en hacernos más fuertes –les dijo a sus pokemons –sé que siempre hemos luchado sin hacer daño a nuestros oponentes pero dada la situación no tenemos alternativa, debemos de luchar para salvar Kanto

-*_Bien dicho_* –le animó Victini –*_yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda_* –le dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Victini –le devolvió la sonrisa

El entrenamiento duro un par de dias, sin embargo durante este tiempo los chicos hicieron bastantes progresos. Sus pokemons aprendieron un montón de nuevos movimientos; además Charizard y Saur consiguieron hacer la combinación Voto Fuego-Planta sin demasiado esfuerzo. La situación en las ciudades era bastante crítica así que decidieron llevar a todos los supervivientes del ataque a Cinnabar Island en donde estarían a salvo.

-Esas son las novedades –les informó Lucy –lo habéis hecho muy bien, han pasado dos semanas desde que llegamos aquí y casi un mes desde que comenzó el ataque del Team Jet pero finalmente puedo deciros que os encontráis preparados para enfrentarlos

-Todavía no sabemos destruir sus escudos –dijo Green –así que no estamos tan preparados

-Pero hemos hecho muchos progresos –se quejó Red –al menos podías dejar de ser tan aguafiestas

-No peleen ahora chicos –les dijo Yellow tratando de evitar una discusión

-Chicos no estamos solos –dijo Lucy con una pokeball en la mano

De detrás de unas rocas salieron tres sombras que ellos ya conocían muy bien, se trataban de Alpha, Beta y Gamma, los comandantes del Team Jet

Vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo Dex Holders –saludó Alpha como si nada – ¿se han divertido con el entrenamiento de esas últimas semanas? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Acaso pensaban que les habíamos quitado la vista de encima en algún momento –rio Beta –que ingenuos

-Pero si lo sabíais, ¿porque habéis dejado que mejorásemos? –pregunto Red confuso

-Simple –contestó Gamma –eran tan pésimos luchando que teníamos una mínima esperanza de que si entrenabais mejoraríais algo y nosotros no nos aburriríamos tanto en una batalla contra vosotros

-Malditos –dijo Red con rabia

-Tranquilo Red –le dijo Green –vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de habernos dejado mejorar

-¿Pensabais que habíamos venido nosotros solos? –dijo alpha sorprendiendo todavía más a los chicos

Detrás de los comandantes se encontraba un hombre, el mismo que los había estado observando estas semanas, el causante de todos los problemas, de las destrucciones de las ciudades y pueblos, y también la misma persona que ayudó Yellow en Cinnabar Island, el líder del Team Jet

-No puede ser –dijo Lucy mirando sorprendida a aquel hombre

-… Es usted –dijo Yellow sorprendiendo a Red, Green y Lucy

-Acaso lo conoces Yellow? –preguntó Red con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Es ese señor que ayude cuando me perdí en Cinnabar Island… y además, él fue quien me salvó de acabar abrasada

-Me acuerdo de ti –dijo el hombre señalando a Yellow. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros y su traje negro con el símbolo del Team Jet resaltaba más que nada –permíteme que me presente, soy Zero, el líder del Team Jet

-Así que ese es su líder –dijo Green –creo que no tenemos otra alternativa que luchar

-Si me entregáis a ese pokemon –dijo señalando a Victini –nadie resultara herido

-Jamás te lo entregaremos –gritó Red –si lo quieres vas a tener que derrotarnos a todos

-Como si eso fuera tan difícil –se burló Alpha – ¿qué le parece líder? Son cuatro al igual que nosotros

-De acuerdo –contesto

La batalla dio comienzo, Alpha sacó a Muk, Beta sacó a Alakazam y Gamma sacó a Steelix; esto sorprendió a los chicos ya que no usaron a pokemons de Tesselia

-Estos son nuestros mejores pokemons –dijo Beta –además así podréis hacerlo mejor –de burló

Zero por su parte sí que saco a un pokemon de Tesselia, un Hydreigon, este tenía una mirada realmente maligna, parecía un demonio

-¿Q-Que es eso? –dijo Yellow temblando al ver a ese pokemon, realmente daba mucho miedo

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó Red abrazándola para que dejase de temblar lo cual funciono solo un poco

-Dragón/Siniestro –dijo Green mientras observaba sus datos en la pokedex

-Yo me encargo de él -dijo Lucy sacando a un Glaceon de su pokeball –vosotros encargaos de los otros tres

Red sacó a Pika enfrentándose al Muk de Alpha, Green junto con Golduck se enfrentó al Steelix de Gamma y Yellow junto con Kitty se enfrentaron al Alakazam de Beta. Glaceon y Lucy se enfrentaron a Zero y Hydreigon

Al principio la batalla parecía estar de parte de los holders pero a pesar de los nuevos movimientos que habían aprendido sus pokemons, cuando los rivales se protegieron con los escudos, empezaron a fallar y poco a poco sus pokemons se debilitaban. Glaceon era el único pokemon que aún seguía en pie y le estaba dando una gran batalla al Hydreigon de Zero

-Glaceon Ventisca! –ordenó Lucy. El ataque dio de lleno en Hydreigon y lo tumbó al suelo pero aún no estaba debilitado

-Lucy-sensei es muy fuerte –dijo Red sorprendido - ¿Cómo es posible que pueda esquivar los movimientos de Hydreigon con tanta facilidad?

-¿Que por qué dices? –le respondió Alpha –oh claro, no os ha contado nada ¿verdad?

-¿De que estas hablando? –preguntó Green molesto

-Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo –dijo la nombrada molesta

-¿Porque no? –Preguntó Beta –al fin y al cabo son tus alumnos ¿no? O solamente los utilizaste para tus propósitos

-¿Pero de que está hablando? –preguntó esta vez Yellow – ¡Lucy-sensei no es una mala persona! ¡Ella me enseñó a hacerme más fuerte! ¡Si hubiese sido una mala persona entonces no se hubiese molestado en ayudarnos tanto!

-Puede que sea buena –dijo Gamma –pero os aseguro que no os entrenó para haceros fuertes a vosotros si no para el único beneficio de ella

-Al fin y al cabo ella es… -dijo Alpha –la hija del líder del Team Jet –sentenció sorprendiendo a los tres chicos

-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Red sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta –¡responda! –gritó

-Es cierto –respondió sin levantar la mirada del suelo –y por eso pokedex holders necesito vuestra ayuda -sentenció

* * *

**Ya está! (por fin) bueno ese fue el capitulo espero que les haiga gustado ya que creo que es el capitulo que mas me ha costado de hacer. Bueno, bueno, bueno, segun mis calculos al fic le quedan 4 capitulos sin contar este (¿les pareció corto?) yo creo que esta bien con 11 capitulos, ademas de que normalmente suelo hacer los capitulos extensos ~~**

**Gracias a larareshiram97 y Plati368 por sus reviews, sean bienvenidos espero que mi fic les este gustando, y como siempre doy las gracias a Red'n'Yellow por sus reviews en cada capitulo**

**Bueno creo que ya no falta nada mas por decir, no se cuando traeré la continuacion, espero no tardar mucho **

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Capitulo 8: El secreto de los escudos

**Hola! bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo (tambien extenso) disfrútenlo :D**

**Anotaciones:**

**-Diálogos-**

**-_Pensamientos_-**

**-*_Hablan los pokemons_*- (solo Victini)**

* * *

Nadie dijo nada después de esas palabras, simplemente nadie sabía que pensar. Red y compañía parecían tener una batalla mental, mientras que los tres comandantes los veían aburridos al igual que su líder. Lucy seguía mirando al suelo realmente odiaba esa situación pero no podía evitarlo, su padre no era una buena persona y esto era algo que la atormentaba, nada podía hacer ya. Zero por su parte lo único que hizo fue terminar con esto

-Hydreigon levanta –esas dos palabras bastaron para que su pokemon se levantase a pesar de los golpes que había recibido de Glaceon – Enfado – Hydreigon expulsó una gran onda de energía lanzando a todos los presentes lejos, incluidos los administradores y sus pokemon –y ahora terminemos, voy a atraparte –dijo acercándose a Victini sin embargo fue detenido por dos pokemons que se interpusieron: Charizard y Saur

-¿Creías que ya habías acabado con nosotros? – dijo Red sonriendo levemente a pesar de sus heridas

-Ilusos… ¡Hydreigon mándalos a volar otra vez! -ordenó

-Ahora Green –gritó Red. Saur y Charizard usaron su nuevo movimiento Voto Fuego y Voto Planta los cuales rodearon a Hydreigon en un mar de llamas y le causaron quemaduras haciendo que cayese al suelo debilitado

-Nada mal –les felicitó –desde luego no sois contrincantes para tomárselo a broma –Zero sacó otra pokeball liberando esta vez a un Eelektross –pero, ¿podréis contra este pokemon? –les dijo sonriéndoles con burla

- ¡Red! ¡Green! –Gritó Lucy –tened cuidado con ese pokemon, debido a su tipo y habilidad no tiene debilidad alguna –les advirtió

-Sigue siendo tipo eléctrico –dijo Red –Saur Lluevehojas!, ¡Pika Cola Férrea!

-¡Charizard Envite Ígneo!, ¡Golduck Hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques colisionaron contra Eelektross, sin embargo el escudo apareció protegiéndolo del ataque

-Malditos escudos –dijo Red enfadado –debemos destruirlos pero ¿cómo?

-Jamás lo averiguareis –dijo Zero –¡Eelektross Chispazo!

El ataque dio de lleno en los pokemons de Red y Green y en estos dos también dejándolos paralizados. Aprovechando la situación Zero se acercó a Victini nuevamente con las ideas claras

-Detente –dijo Yellow poniéndose en medio –no te dejaré dar un paso más ¡Chuchu y Ratty usad Bola Voltio y Represalia!

-Eelektross bloquea con lanzallamas –el pokemon lanzo una ráfaga de fuego llevándose a Ratty y Chuchu pero Yellow siguió en el sitio lo cual sorprendió a Zero

-No… pasaras –dijo con dificultades para mantenerse en pie

-T-Tengo que ayudarla –dijo Red tratando de levantarse pero las heridas no le dejaron –maldición

-Eelektoss Garra Dragón

El pokemon apartó a Yellow de un zarpazo lanzándola hacia abajo que de no haber sido por la Serperior de Lucy se hubiese dado contra el suelo

-Estas bien –preguntó Lucy preocupada

-S-Si –dijo tratando de levantarse –d-debemos ayudar a Victini

-Tranquila –le sonrió

Samurott se encontraba delante de Elektross dispuesto a luchar

-Ilusa estas en desventaja –le dijo su padre

-No importan las ventajas o desventajas –contestó –Samurott Rayo Hielo

El ataque congeló a Eelektross. Victini aprovechó la situación y mediante sus poderes Psíquicos los teletransportó a todos lejos de ahí

-Escaparon –dijo Alpha

-Sabemos a dónde han ido –dijo Zero –solamente hay que dirigirse a Cinnabar Island, allí se encuentran todos reunidos

-Y los capturaremos a todos –dijo Beta sonriendo maliciosamente

-Yellow of the Viridian Forest –susurró Zero –acaso ella podría ser…

…

Lo había visto todo, absolutamente todo. Red, Green y Yellow habían luchado bien, sin embargo no pudieron saber cómo destruir los escudos, sin embargo ella sí que lo sabía, al fin y al cabo para eso se marchó únicamente para eso. Tal y como Lucy predijo, ni los comandantes del Team Jet ni su líder se habían dado cuanta de aquello. Blue no se había marchado ni porque tuviese miedo ni porque se sentía una inútil, al contrario únicamente necesitaba tiempo para alejarse y que los del Team Jet dejaran de considerarla un peligro

-Al fin y al cabo todos son iguales –sonrió –unos completos descerebrados. Tal y como Lucy-sensei dijo, han bastado tres semanas para que se olvidasen de mí. Adelante Jiggly siguiente fase

-Jiggly –sintió el pokemon elevándose en el aire

…

Se habían salvado de puro milagro, de no haber sido por Victini seguramente no lo hubiesen contado. Pero ahora necesitaban descansar y de paso saber la verdad, Lucy sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban así que decidió contarles la verdad y nada más que la verdad

-Os lo contare todo lo que sé –les dijo – Todo comenzó hace 12 años. Yo apenas era una niña de siete años, era huérfana de madre, mi padre nunca me aceptó y siempre decía que yo fui un error en su vida por lo cual viví con unos parientes míos, mis tíos. Al menos los siete primeros años de mi vida fueron felices –sonrió levemente –pero eso duró poco, mi padre una tarde irrumpió en la casa enfurecido, parecía que estaba loco o poseído por el mismo demonio, mató a mi tío sin piedad y eso que antiguamente eran amigos –al decir eso los chicos se sorprendieron –todo ocurrió bajo mi mirada, la de mi tía y mi primo el cual tenía algo más de tres años. Llegaron unos vecinos a causa del ruido que había y mi padre se marchó diciendo que algún día dominaría el mundo y mataría a todos esos infelices, la verdad nunca supe el porqué de sus ganas de asesinar gente es solo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mi tía cayó en depresión, no comía ni sonreía así que ha estado en el hospital desde entonces. Mi primo se fue a vivir con mis abuelos pero yo me negué a ir, no quería ver a más gente sufrir la ira de mi padre. El mató a mi madre, lo sé porque yo ví la escena además, muchos decían que durante su embarazo fue golpeada brutalmente y ella tenía solamente 17 años, también mató a mi tío y a muchos inocentes, tanta masacre debía acabar así que cuando me enteré de sus planes decidí a toda costa detenerle, porque ya nada se podía hacer para que cambiase, así que haría todo lo posible para detenerle, por eso decidí pedir vuestra ayuda pokedex holders, sé que no merezco que me ayudéis después de haberos ocultado todo esto pero simplemente pensé que si lo descubríais no queríais ayudarme –dijo bajando la mirada, parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar

-Te ayudaremos Lucy-sensei –dijo Yellow sonriéndole, Red y Green asintieron a lo que la rubia dijo

-Gracias, en serio –susurró

-Entonces si tu padre piensa dominar el mundo, ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo? Si quiere el poder de Victini para conseguir la victoria debe de haber algo más ¿no? -preguntó Green

-Sé que mi padre siempre fue detrás de algo importantísimo –le respondió –sin embargo nunca supe lo que es, creo que lo que quiere es el poder de Victini para luego hacer algo mayor pero no estoy segura -dijo pensativa

-¡Debemos de detener al Team Jet! –dijo Red –eso es lo más importante ahora, ¡hay que salvar Kanto!

-Ya estamos en Cinnabar Island –dijo Lucy –descansad un poco lo necesitareis para la batalla final

-De acuerdo –contestaron

...

La noche llegó enseguida, pero nadie podía dormir. Los líderes de gimnasio mantenían pequeñas sesiones de entrenamiento mientras hacían guardia por algún posible ataque nocturno. Red el cual tampoco logró conciliar el sueño decidió salir fuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco en compañía de Pika. Esto le recordó también aquella noche en la cual no podía dormir ya que estaba preocupado por Yellow cuando se perdió en la isla. Llegando cerca de uno de los acantilados vio a la misma persona la cual estaba ahora mismo en sus pensamientos, estaba sentada en el filo del acantilado junto con Chuchu, lo más sorprendente es que llevaba su vestimenta, pero sin las botas ya que se las había quitado y también había soltado su cabello que siempre estaba atado a una cola de caballo. Red se quedó un rato viéndola realmente estaba muy hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, además de que ya no parecía una niña pequeña, estaba hecha toda una mujer. Yellow volteó al ver que Chuchu se alegraba al ver a Pika. Red reaccionó al ver que ella también le miraba

-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó

-No –le respondió – y veo que tú tampoco –dijo sentándose a su lado

-Estaba pensando –respondió algo melancólica -en toda esta situación en general

-¿Estas preocupada no?

-Si –asintió –mi tío también ha sido secuestrado como muchas otras personas, además de que cada vez que nos enfrentamos al Team Jet acabamos perdiendo, no sabemos cómo destruir sus escudos y siento que el tiempo se acaba

-¿Como que se acaba?

-Es una sensación, no le tomes mucha importancia -le sonrió

-¿Me has sorprendido sabes? – dijo después de un largo silencio, esto la sorprendió bastante haciendo que se sonrojara levemente

-¿A-a que te refieres? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo

-Me refiero a que has cambiado mucho Yellow –le respondió

-Todos hemos cambiado –sonrió –tú también te ves increíble –dijo pero al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta se sonrojó al máximo haciendo que Red también la mirase sonrojado –M-Me re-refiero a q-que eres más fuerte… y-y también más maduro y… ¡Alto!

-G-gracias –respondió, sin embargo aún seguía algo sonrojado por lo que había dicho Yellow, ahora empezaba a saber qué es lo que eran todas estas dudas, fue realmente estúpido al no darse cuenta antes, le gustaba Yellow, quería protegerla de cualquier peligro pero era distinto a antes, antes la veía como una amiga o hermana menor pero ahora la veía como a una chica de la cual estaba enamorado, solamente que jamás se percató de estos sentimientos. Debía de decírselo pero sabía que este no era un buen momento, aunque fuese una situación ideal aún habían cosas importantes que hacer como salvar el mundo, después tendría tiempo suficiente para decirle a Yellow de sus sentimientos.

Green tampoco podía dormir así que estuvo también afuera meditando un poco sobre la situación. Lo más importante ahora era salvar a su abuelo y detener al Team Jet, pero por otra parte aún seguía pensando en Blue, lo cual le parecía muy estúpido, ya que era una cobarde y una tramposa que se había marchado por el hecho de haber perdido, él también perdió y no una, ¡sino dos veces! y aun así continuaba luchando. Durante un tiempo había pensado que tal vez esa chica ruidosa que siempre le molestaba había cambiado, desde la lucha contra Deoxys y el Frente de Batalla, la había visto cambiar, creía que se había convertido en una chica alegre pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable e incluso agradable, pero obviamente eso solo fue porque iba a conocer a sus padres, nunca cambió y seguirá comportándose como una chica ruidosa, infantil, molesta y ruidosa. Realmente se podía decir que en estos momentos la odiaba pero algo le decía que no y no sabía el que. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados negando todo lo que pensaba, ahora mismo debía de centrarse en salvar a su abuelo y dejar de preocuparse por ella, eso era lo más importante ahora.

...

Después de estos sucesos la noche transcurrió con total normalidad, al día siguiente más o menos a las dos de la tarde el ambiente se notaba tenso, todos sabían lo que significaba eso y estaban preparados, iban a demostrar la fuerza del bien y acabarían de una vez por todas con el mal que acechaba a Kanto.

Muchos barcos del Team Jet acababan de anclar en el puerto de Cinnabar Island. Se podían ver a un montón de soldados adentrarse en la isla, sin embargo todos estaban preparados para la lucha que estaba a punto de avecinarse.

-Hora de luchar –dijo Lucy a todos los presentes –Hemos entrenado mucho confio en vosotros y sé que ganaréis esta batalla, solo os pido que tengáis cuidado por favor

-Si –gritaron todos al unísono

-Derrotaremos al Team Jet y los salvaremos a todos –dijo Red dirigiéndose a Lucy

-Si -asintió confiada

-Parece que no están todos –dijo Green llamando la atención de todos –ahí esta Gamma y Zero pero Alpha y Beta no están, ¿no os parece extraño?

-Tampoco pueden dejar su base sin que nadie los vigile –dijo Yellow –al menos eso creo yo

-Igualmente lucharemos –dijo Blaine –y después salvaremos a los prisioneros

Todos los entrenadores bajaron por la ladera hasta encontrarse con una gran explanada en donde había el espacio suficiente como para que se librase una guerra de diez mil personas, ese sería el lugar en donde se produciría el enfrentamiento. A un lado se encontraban los que luchaban por salvar Kanto mientras que en el otro lado estaban los que querían destruirlo. Había una gran diferencia numérica pero eso no los iban a detener, esta vez lucharían y ganarían. Red, Green y Yellow sacaron a todos sus pokemons, seguidos después por Lucy y el resto de los líderes de gimnasio. El Team Jet también había sacado a muchos pokemons, había por lo menos 200 pokemons o más y eran de muchos tipos variados, algunos eran conocidos por los holders y otros no. La batalla inició con un ataque combinado del Hydreigon y Elektross de Zero.

El ataque fue detenido por el Alakazam de Sabrina y por los Golems de Brock y Yellow, los cuales usaron protección. Erika, Lt. Surge y Misty enfrentaron a unos pokemons de algunos soldados los cuales caían uno tras otro, sin embargo venían muchos más. Por otra parte Red, Sachiko y Blaine enfrentaron a otros cuantos. Zero seguía lanzando ataques desde la distancia que eran bloqueados por los pokemons de Brock, Yellow y Sabrina. Lucy también luchaba, se hacía camino entre los muchos soldados junto con sus pokemon para enfrentar directamente a su padre. Green por su parte se estaba enfrentando a Gamma; Charizard, Scizor y Glaceon contra Steelix, Slowking y Seismitoad; este último pokemon de Green sorprendió a Gamma ya que según su base de datos, este no disponía ese pokemon. Green sonrió ante esto

_Flash Back_

_Esto ocurrió cinco minutos antes de la batalla._

-Green ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó Lucy

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó indiferente

-De esto –contestó mientras sostenía en su mano un pequeño disco morado

-¿Eso es un disco extraño? –Preguntó asombrado – ¿de dónde lo ha sacado? Es muy difícil hallar uno de estos

-Digamos que cierta persona lo encontró y me lo envió –respondió divertida -esa persona también me dijo que tenías un Porygon2 y que este objeto sería muy útil

-¿Que intentas decir?

-Porygon2 evoluciona equipado con este objeto al mismo tiempo que es intercambiado –explicó –hagamos que evolucione durante la batalla ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece bien –sonrió

_Fin Flash Back_

-_Tengo que esperar a la señal_ –pensó – ¡Charizard Lanzallamas!, ¡Scizor Garra Metal! y ¡Glaceon Ventisca! -ordenó

-Activar escudo –dijo Gamma, sus pokemons se protegieron del ataque

-Maldita sea –gruñó Green – ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que protegerte? –Le retó –la verdad es que para ser un comandante no eres más que un cobarde que teme que le derrote un chico de 19 años –le dijo gracioso

-¡¿Cómo te atreves insolente?! –Gritó enfadado –atacad todos ahora

-Caíste en mi trampa, Charizard Voto Fuego –El ataque rodeó a los tres pokemons de Gamma impidiéndoles moverse; Scizor atácales con Doble Golpe –Scizor atacó causándoles bastante daño

Lucy por su parte mientras luchaba contra algunos soldados le dio la señal – ¡Ahora! –dijo lanzándole la pokeball de Porygon2, este hizo lo mismo con Glaceon. Cuando Sacó a su pokemon de la pokeball ya era un Porygon-Z

-Bien ¡Porygon-Z Doble Rayo! –Ordenó –El ataque golpeó con tal brutalidad a los tres pokemon que les dejo fuera de combate al instante golpeando también a su entrenador. Green se sorprendió ya que Porygon2 o mejor dicho Porygon-Z se había vuelto muy fuerte tras la evolución

-N-No puede ser –dijo Gamma cayo de rodillas al suelo lleno de heridas. Sabía que había perdido pero eso solo significaba que su vida había acabado, Zero se acercó por detrás y le susurró: Has fallado. Después de esto Gamma sentía que su respiración se cortaba estaba siendo estrangulado por algo, y ese algo era un Tangrowth

-¡Padre no le mates! –suplicó Lucy a varios metros de donde se encontraba su padre

-Yo no necesito a unos inútiles –mientras decía eso Gamma el cual estaba agonizando y echando sangre por su boca de tanta presión que sentía en su cuello –Termínalo –dijo Tangrowth le ordenó Zero el cual lanzó un ataque Energibola y le atravesó el Cráneo a Gamma. Todos los presentes tuvieron que taparse los ojos o mirar hacia otro lado para no ver semejante escena. Cuando el cuerpo calló al suelo Hydreigon acabó con los restos con un Pulso Dragón.

Lucy temblaba ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, nuevamente alguien había sido asesinado por su padre, aunque fuese uno de sus propios secuaces no tuvo ni la mayor compasión. Lo único que pudo hacer es caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y sin dejar de temblar

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? –Dijo Red envuelto en furia –Él era uno de tus secuaces ¿no? ¡¿Cómo has podido matarlo de esa manera?! –Gritó –¡Pika Trueno!

El ataque se dirigió hacia Zero pero nuevamente fue protegido por un escudo. Red iba a lanzarse contra Zero pero fue detenido por Yellow

-N-no lo hagas… –le rogó mientras temblaba –no soportaría que a ti te hiciera lo mismo –decía mientras miles de lágrimas caían por sus ojos

-Yellow -susurró mientras le miraba desolado

-¡Que escena tan conmovedora! –dijo Zero divertido –no os preocupéis os mataré a los dos juntos y así ya no tendréis que preocuparos por nada más, ¡Hydreigon Enfado!

-¡No! –gritó Lucy con todas sus fuerzas, Green se encontraba demasiado lejos para hacer algo, no le daría tiempo a desviar el ataque, mientras que los pokemons de Red y Yellow también se encontraban lejos de sus entrenadores. Red por su parte solo pudo abrazar a Yellow esperando lo peor sin embargo el ataque fue desviado por una gran corriente de agua. Zero observaba el lugar, ese ataque no fue realizado por ninguno de los que se hallaban ahí.

-No puede ser –dijo Red mirando a todos lados, Yellow también miraba pero no había nadie

-Eso era… -dijo Green mientras analizaba ese movimiento –¡Hidrocañon!

-No es posible –dijo Zero al ver a la persona dueña del ataque, y es que de todo Kanto solo una persona poseía ese ataque y esa persona era la tercera pokedex holder especializada en la evolución, Blue. La chica había llegado justo en el mejor momento descendiendo del aire junto con Jiggly y Blasty

-¿Me he perdido de mucho? –sonrió Blue alegrando enormemente a la mayoría de los presentes, sobre todo a Red y Yellow los cuales corrieron a abrazar a su amiga –Ya, ya –intentó tranquilizaros -tampoco he estado tanto tiempo fuera

-Sabía que regresarías Blue –dijo Yellow llorando de nuevo –sabía que no nos abandonarías y que no eras ninguna cobarde

-Todo ha sido gracias a Lucy-sensei –les dijo sonriendo –Justo después de mi batalla contra su Samurott me dijo que me marchara para que el Team Jet dejase de buscarme, todo por un único motivo –dijo separándose de ellos –ahora me toca a mí luchar –dijo encarando a Zero

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Zero mirándola detenidamente –parece ser que el conejo asustado ha salido de su madriguera –sonrió perversamente

-¡Estas equivocado si crees que me fui con el rabo entre las piernas porque os tenía miedo! –le dijo desafiante –ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno

-Que interesante, Tangrowth ataca con Energibola

Tangrowth utilizó el mismo ataque con el que minutos antes había asesinado a Gamma y es que esa Energibola no era como las normales si no que se podía decir que era casi tan grande como el mismo Tangrowth. Blue sonrió y dejo que el ataque se le acercase lo suficiente haciendo que los que se encontraban ahí cerrasen los ojos para no ver el final que le esperaba a la castaña

-Ahora Blasty –la gran tortuga se colocó en frente de su entrenadora cuando el ataque estaba a unos tres metros de ella y comenzó a girar rápidamente haciendo su ataque Giro Rápido. Por un momento el ataque parecía que se iba a llevar a Blasty junto con su entrenadora por delante pero no fue así, Blasty fue capaz de desviarlo sorprendiendo enormemente a Zero – ¿Eso es todo? Pensé que serías más fuerte –le contestó aburrida

-Maldita mocosa como osas desafiarme –le gritó enfadado

-Ahora Nido usa Terratemblor, Jiggly y Bull usad Represalia, Diddy usa transformación (se transformó en Hydreigon) y usa Pulso Dragón y Blasty usa HidroBomba –los cinco ataques se dirigían hacia Zero y sus pokemons sin embargo este estaba la mar de tranquilo

-Eso no te va a funcionar –dijo mientras él y sus pokemons se cubrían por el escudo de color violeta

-Ya había previsto esto –dijo totalmente confiada sorprendiendo a Zero –por eso tengo aquí a mi sexto pokemon –dijo liberando una pokeball del cual salió su Abra que inmediatamente empezó a evolucionar convirtiéndose en un Kadabra

-¿Un Kadabra? No, NO PUEDE SER -gritó Zero –¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA MOCOSA COMO TU LO HAIGA DESCUBIERTO!

-¡PUES CREETELO!, ¡ADELANTE ABRY USA PSICOONDA! –El ataque impactó contra el escudo destruyéndolo por completo y haciendo que los ataques de los cinco pokemons golpeasen a Zero y a sus pokemons. Esto sorprendió enormemente a todos los que se hallaban ahí, entrenadores y soldados, el líder del Team Jet había sido golpeado por una chica y por si fuera poco también había destruido sus escudos. –Jojojojo ¿qué te ha parecido eso? –rió egocéntricamente mientras apartaba su cabello de sus hombros

-Sorprendente –dijo mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba algunas manchas de su cara –veo que no eres alguien para nada débil y tus habilidades son impresionantes, es una lástima que seas mi enemiga porque sin duda serías una comandante sin problemas

-Va a ser que no –le contestó rápidamente –jamás me uniré a ti, no eres más que un lunático y un asesino ¡me das asco! –le grito en toda su cara, Zero por su parte comenzó a mirarla con una mirada sombría

-Es una lástima –dijo –entonces ya solo tengo una cosa que hacer aquí –dijo mientras se dirigía a Victini, sin embargo Red se puso en medio como la vez anterior

-No lo toques no te voy a dejar hacerlo –le dijo desafiante

-¡APARTATE MALDITO! –explotó lanzando a Red lejos de donde estaba

-¡RED! –gritaron Green, Blue y Yellow; esta última fue a socorrerle

-Estas bien –le dijo

-T-Tenemos que salvar a Victini -dijo levantándose y limpiándose con su manga un hilo de sangre que tenía – ¡Pika usa Trueno!, ¡Victini huye!

-*Si* -dijo echando a volar para alejarse de Zero pero este le lanzó una especie de esfera que se abrió en cuestión de segundos atrapando a Victini en una red electrizante

-¡Victini! –Gritaron todos –mientras veían como el pokemon era atrapado por Zero sin poder hacer nada a causa de las múltiples heridas y el miedo que sentían en ese momento

-Solo falta una cosa más –dijo mirando a Yellow y acercándose a ella

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima –dijo Red tratando de protegerla pero el Tangrowth de Zero lo sujetó por la cintura con sus brazos

-Tu que posees el poder del Viridian Mind –le dijo Zero cuando se encontraba delante de ella –Tu es posible que tengas la llave para que yo domine el mundo

-¿De qué está hablando? –dijo Green al lado de Lucy sin entender lo que decía

-¿La llave? –se preguntó ésta

Zero usó su guante con el cual manipulaba a los pokemons y emitió unas ondas negras que penetraban en el interior de la rubia haciendo que se durmiese y cayese al suelo

-Ahora tu mente me pertenece –dijo mientras la cargaba en su hombro con un brazo y en la otra mano tenia a Victini encerrado en la red

-No, No puedes hacer eso ¡vamos Saur! –dijo Red en un intento desesperado de salvar a Yellow, sin embargo el ataque fue detenido por los pokemons de Zero

-Red el ataque combinado –le dijo Blue mientras corría hacía él

-¡De que hablas si a ti no te lo enseñaron! –le dijo extrañado

-Tu hazlo no hay tiempo de hablar –contesto impacientada

-De acuerdo, ¡Saur Voto Planta!

-¡Blasty Voto Agua!

Ambos ataques se fusionaron creando un pantano alrededor de Zero y sus pokemons impidiéndoles moverse. Zero por su parte les sonrió maliciosamente y rápidamente se elevó en el aire con su Gliscor

-¿Tenía un Gliscor? –dijo Green sorprendido

-Nos volveremos a encontrar pokedex Holders –dijo Zero mientras que detrás suyo se elevaba un avión preparado para partir. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Beta esperando a que Zero entrase –Nuestro próximo y último enfrentamiento será en nuestra base secreta, si no sabéis donde esta preguntarle a mi hija la cual lo sabe perfectamente –ante estas palabras Lucy se mordió el labio inferior a causa de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo y el no ser capaz de hacer nada –No tardéis mucho si queréis volver a ver a vuestra amiga con vida –dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Yellow en señal de burla. Después de esto la puerta se cerró y el avión se alejó rápidamente

-¡ZERO! –gritó Red coléricamente con todas sus fuerzas y después cayó al suelo sin fuerzas

* * *

**Ok eso fue todo por hoy. Bueno con respecto al capitulo de hoy vieron que no tardé tanto como la vez anterior (tuve algo más de tiempo y lo termine rápido)**

**Qué les pareció el pasado de Lucy? (Que conste que mi vida es completamente normal pero imaginar no cuesta nada xDD) **

**Tambien me gustaria preguntarles que les pareció la reaparición de Blue (juro que amé esa parte, me encanto escribirla Xp)**

**(Algo me dice que Gamma terminó de una forma un tanto macábra)**

**Bueno lo único que queda son los agradecimientos, gracias por los reviews (esta vez fueron cuatro, wiiii^^) de Red-y-Yellow, RedxYellow, larareshiram96 y Plati368**

**AL FIC LE QUEDAN SOLO 3 CAPITULOS! (Por cierto los que esperan mi otra historia les pido un poco mas de paciencia, todavia no se como continuarla y como esta historia la tengo terminada en mi mente y lo unico que me falta es tener tiempo y escribirla, pues prefiero terminar esta y despues seguir con la otra)**

**Este cap tambien terminó con suspense (eso es lo que tienen los finales~~) pero espero traer pronto la continuacion^^ **

**Sayonara!**


	10. Capítulo 9: El último recurso de Zero

**Holaaa, ¿¡que tal estan mis queridos lectores!? Aqui les trigo el capitulo 9 de este fic ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**Pokemon Special no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, solo me pertenece Lucy y el equipo Jet**

**Anotaciones:**

**-diálogos-**

**-_pensamientos_-**

**_-*hablan los pokemons*-_**

* * *

El avión sobrevolaba con gran rapidez la región de Kanto. En su interior se hallaban cuatro personas, una de ellas inconsciente y las otras tres hablando sobre esta ultima

-Señor, ¿usted cree que esta chica podría ser la portadora de la llave? –Preguntó Beta mientras observaba a Yellow detenidamente –no parece ser muy poderosa que digamos

-Ella posee un poder llamado Viridian Mind –explicó –puede entender y hablar con los pokemons y además puede curarlos

-Entonces ella podría llevarnos hasta lo más alto –dijo esta vez Alpha –si gracias a ella podemos despertar a…

-Eso ya lo veremos a su debido tiempo –le interrumpió Zero –por ahora en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra base quiero que lo preparéis todo ¿entendido?

-¡Si señor! –respondieron los dos al unísono

…

Mientras tanto en Cinnabar Island todos los entrenadores se encontraban descansando de la batalla. Unos estaban sentados sin decir nada, otros daban vueltas por todo el salón y otros simplemente maldecían al Team Jet.

-Esto no quedara así –dijo Red dando vueltas de un lado a otro y maldiciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza –Acabaré con el Team Jet, ¡lo juro!

-Red salvaremos a Yellow ya lo veras –le dijo Blue intentado que se calmase

-Lo siento –dijo Lucy –no fui capaz de hacer frente a mi padre en el peor de los momentos

-No fue culpa tuya Lucy-sensei –dijo Blue –yo en tu lugar tampoco hubiese podido –dijo bajando la cabeza -Debió de ser horrible ver esa escena después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar

-Dijeron que su base estaba en el Mt. Moon –afirmó Green -Creo que deberíamos ir para allá cuanto antes mejor

-¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! –dijo Red preparado para partir

-Esperad un momento –les dijo Lucy –entiendo que estéis preocupados por Yellow, todos lo estamos, pero sería mejor que descanséis por esta noche y mañana nos dirijamos al Mt. Moon

-¡De eso nada! –protestó Red –tardaríamos demasiado en llegar, incluso si volásemos nos llevaría como mucho tres horas así que lo mejor será ir ahora, ya descansaremos cuando derrotemos al Team Jet

-Si vas ahora perderás –le dijo fríamente Lucy –te pido que recapacites y no actúes con venganza, uno no puede ganar así

-…De acuerdo –dijo resignado

-Blue hace un rato que me gustaría preguntarte una cosa –le dijo Blaine – ¿cómo supiste que el tipo psíquico destruiría los escudos del Team Jet? ¿Y por qué ese tipo y no otro?

-Muy fácil –dijo – ¿cómo creéis que pudo escapar Victini del Team Jet la primera vez? Pues con un ataque psíquico por supuesto. Los escudos que utilizan para protegerse son los mismos que utilizan para reforzar las jaulas en donde encierran a humanos y pokemons. También me guié por lo que dijo Lt. Surge una vez, y es que dijo que Sabrina le ayudó cuando atacaron Vermilion City, entonces pensé que Sabrina pudo haber derribado unos cuantos pero como no eran pokemons de los comandantes pues los escudos no eran tan notatorios.

-Vaya Lt. Surge si hasta puedes llegar a ser útil y todo –se burló Sabrina

-Cállate –le contestó avergonzado

-En menos de un mes pudiste averiguar todo eso, la verdad es que eres increíble –le halagó Erika

-Jejeje gracias –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Bueno ahora lo principal es rescatar a Yellow y Victini –dijo – ¡así Red podrá decirle a Yellow cuanto la ama y todos contentos!

-¡Sí! –gritaron algunos

-¿¡Queeeee!? –Gritó el nombrado sonrojado –yo en ningún momento dije que…

-Vamos Red en verdad creías que nadie se había dado cuenta –respondió Blue –tú eras el único que no se daba cuenta, jojojojo

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. A pesar de que era una situación bastante crítica era agradable reírse para librarse un poco de tanta tensión y nadie mejor que Blue para lograrlo. Blue miró hacia su derecha y vio a Green apoyado en la pared y serio como siempre, era normal ya que jamás se había reído con alguno de sus comentarios, sin embargo le entristecía que de todos los que estaban allí, el era el único que aún no le había dirigido la palabra. Hablaba de los sentimientos de Red cuando ella todavía no había aclarado los suyos

-Bueno entonces lo mejor será ir a descansar, mañana nos iremos temprano así que preparaos a conciencia –dijo Lucy

-De acuerdo –dijeron todos

…

A la mañana siguiente decidieron partir hacia el Mt. Moon. Lucy, Red, Green y Blue decidieron ir por un lado, mientras que el resto de los líderes se dirigían por otro. Acordaron que los primeros se centrarían en salvar a Yellow y a Victini mientras que los otros se ocuparían de los rehenes y de algunos soldados. El viaje duro bastantes horas, por lo que con muchísimo esfuerzo consiguieron convencer a Red de esperar un día mas ya que si se enfrentaban ahora, el cansancio debido al viaje podía pasarles factura. Cuando aterrizaron por las proximidades del Mt. Moon decidieron ocultarse por el bosque para que no les descubrieran. Montaron guardias nocturnas: Blue y Lucy estuvieron durante la primera mitad de la noche y Red y Green durante la segunda. Durante la guardia, Red estaba callado mirando la hoguera que habían encendido durante la noche sin parpadear, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y es que la preocupación nuevamente le atacaba por dentro.

-Tranquilo no creo que se hayan atrevido a hacer daño a Yellow ya que la necesitan viva para que nosotros vayamos ahí –le dijo Green intentando que se tranquilizase

-Lo sé pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme –contestó –sé que Yellow se ha esforzado mucho durante estas últimas semanas y se ha vuelto más fuerte pero cuando me paro a pensar en lo que le pasó a Gamma temo por pensar en que puedan hacerle a ella algo parecido –dijo apretando los puños con rabia

-Parece que por fin te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos –le sonrió –en verdad eres muy despistado Red

-Cállate –dijo girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado algo sonrojado. Green suspiro resignado -¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora? –le preguntó al ver su reacción

-Nada –contesto

-A mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo

-Que no me pasa nada pesado –dijo molesto

-Entonces ¿por qué no le has dicho algo a Blue todavía? Desde que llegó no le has dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera tu famosa frase "chica ruidosa"

-Pues porque no

-Eso no es una respuesta -suspiró -si te gusta deberías de decírselo en lugar de evitarla –respondió

-¿Quien ha dicho que me guste Blue? –dijo molesto

-Oh vamos está más claro que el agua –dijo Red –tu no la soportas pero como se dice la gente: "los que se pelean, se desean"

-Eso es una estupidez –respondió

-Pero aun no has respondido a mi pregunta –insistió – ¿porque la evitas?

-Simplemente necesito algo de tiempo para reflexionar –confesó

-¿Sobre qué?, ¿Sobre tus sentimientos?

-Algo así

-Jejejeje, te has delatado a ti mismo –le respondió con una sonrisa burlona –al ver que su compañero se sonrojaba y soltaba un gruñido molesto -A Green le gusta Blue, a Green le gusta Blue –siguió burlándose Red

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿Acaso te molesto yo a ti?! –protestó enfadado volteándose e ignorando por completo todas sus burlas

-Joop, aburrido –suspiró

…

A la mañana siguiente cuando las chicas de levantaron, se pusieron en marcha hacia la base del Mt. Moon. Como siempre, el Mt. Moon era una cueva oscura y extensa, pero debía de haber algún camino que les llevase al interior de la base del Team Jet. Continuaron buscando hasta que encontraron una compuerta de metal que se abría con una clave.

-¿Y ahora como entramos? –dijo Blue

-No te preocupes, estuve investigando mucho antes de venir aquí, con lo que es posible que un de estas cinco sea la clave correcta –dijo Lucy introduciendo una a una las cinco claves para ver cuál era la verdadera, al final la cuarta clave resultó correcta

-Genial Lucy lo has conseguido –chilló Blue emocionada. Esta le sonrió

Una vez dentro de la base estuvieron andando por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Cuando después de un rato vieron el final del camino se encontraron con una gran sala oscura, que justo después de poner un pie en ella se encendieron las luces con lo que los enemigos ya sabían que se encontraban aquí. Dos puertas de abrieron dejando ver a un montón de guardias dispuestos a no dejar que dieran un paso mas

-Tenemos compañía –dijo Red sacando de su cinturón una pokeball –ya me extrañaba a mí que esto estuviera tan tranquilo

-Bueno un pequeño calentamiento no viene nada mal –dijo Blue liberando de su pokeball a Nidory

Green sacó a Machamp, Red sacó a Gyara y Lucy sacó a Serperior. Los soldados atacaron con pokemons siniestros como Mightyenas, Houndooms y Liepards; pero todos fueron derrotados sin muchos problemas

-Bien aquí nos separamos –informó Lucy

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Red extrañado

-Necesito encontrar el ordenador principal –explicó –seguramente más adelante nos encontraremos con más puertas bloqueadas por alguna clave, además de que también podrían haber numerosas trampas por lo que lo mejor será separarnos, yo desconectaré todas las posibles trampas y también el sistema de seguridad para que podáis avanzar sin problemas. Green, he mandado a tu Pokegear una copia del mapa de la zona si os guiais por eso no tendréis problemas en avanzar.

-Acabo de recibirlo, gracias Lucy-sensei

-Vamos Altaria –dijo librando al pokemon ave con alas de algodón –vamos a buscar el ordenador principal

-Alltaaaaria –asintió el pokemon. Ambas se fueron

-Bien chicos continuemos –dijo Red

…

Los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto también se esforzaban en llevar a cabo su parte del plan, hacia tan solo unas horas que llegaron al Mt. Moon, en estos mismos instantes se encontraban por la zona trasera del edificio, enfrente de una puerta blindada con acero. Más allá de esa puerta se encontraban los pasadizos que conducían a las mazmorras en donde se encontraban los prisioneros a los que el Team Jet había secuestrado

-Muy bien –informó Blaine –acabo de enviarle a Lucy un mensaje informándole de que acabamos de llegar, ahora hay que esperar a que desactive el sistema de seguridad para poder rescatar a los prisioneros, Lt. Surge y Brock, quiero que montéis una guardia por si algunos soldados viniesen a atacarnos

-De acuerdo –dijero mientras cada uno se dirigía a sus puestos

-Espero que Lucy-sensei no tarde demasiado –dijo Misty junto con Erika, Sabrina y Sachiko

…

El resto del camino fue algo más tranquilo, continuaban apareciendo soldados, pero en menor proporción y también igual de débiles que el resto. Siguieron caminando o más bien corriendo por los pasillos del edificio hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta. Esa puerta estaba protegida con una clave así que por ahora no podían avanzar

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Blue

-Detrás de esa puerta hay una gran sala, la última por cierto, después de esa sala hay un pasillo con unas escaleras que ascienden y conducen a la cima de la montaña que es donde supuestamente tienen que estar nuestros enemigos –dijo Green revisando el mapa

-Habrá que esperar hasta que Lucy encuentre y desactive el ordenador principal –dijo Red

…

Montada sobre su Altaria volaba a gran velocidad por todos los pasillos, no quedaba mucho tiempo, debía encontrar rápido el ordenador principal. En su camino se cruzó con tres soldados pero Altaria los mandó a volar antes de que sacasen a sus pokemons. Después de dar numerosas vueltas, encontró la sala con el ordenador. Había numerosos botones y no tenía ni la mayor idea de cuál sería el que apagaba el sistema de seguridad. Había uno que si distinguió, ese era el que abría las puertas traseras, lo pulsó y una voz electrónica informó "Sistema de seguridad B2 desactivado" "Compuertas de los calabozos abierta". Tras oír esto sonrió, una de las dos cosas ya estaba hecha, pero como aún seguía sin saber cuál desactivaba el sistema de seguridad de las otras compuertas, optó por hacer algo que no se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer en ocasiones normales: ordenar a Altaria destruir todo el ordenador. No perdía nada por intentarlo así que le ordenó a su pokemon que usase Dragoaliento para destruir el ordenador. Rápidamente metió a su pokemon en su pokeball y echo a correr hacia la salda. De puro milagro se salvó ya que en cuanto el ordenador colapsó se activó el sistema de autodestrucción de la sala.

-Uff –suspiró aliviada –ahora Red y compañía debéis de seguir adelante –dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la pared –os deseo la mayor de las suertes

…

La gran puerta se abrió dando a entender a los chicos que Lucy había conseguido desactivar el ordenador principal. Cuando ingresaron a la sala se llevaron una sorpresa no muy agradable: Alpha y Beta se encontraban entre ellos y la puerta que llegaba a la salida

-Felicidades, la verdad es que habéis llegado muy lejos –les felicitó Alpha –pero desgraciadamente aquí termina vuestro paseo por nuestra base

-Hay que luchar contra ellos –dijo Blue preparada

-Pero el tiempo se acaba ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Red impaciente

-No hay otra opción –dijo Green –vosotros dos debéis de continuar adelante, yo me ocupo de estos dos

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –Le gritó Red –pudiste derrotar a Gamma pero tú solo no podrás contra estos dos

-Tiene razón –dijo Beta sonriendo maliciosamente –nosotros somos más fuertes que el inútil de Gamma

-Escucha Red si no paramos a Zero, obtendrá todo el poder de Victini y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir –le dijo fríamente –yo estaré bien así que iros

-Entonces Red, continuas adelante –dijo Blue –yo también me quedaré aquí

-No te he pedido tu ayuda –le dijo Green

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando –le contestó

-…Tened cuidado –dijo Red yéndose por la puerta trasera

-Entonces ya que somos cuatro, ¿por qué no una batalla doble? –Ofreció Alpha –pero con equipos completos claro

-Vaya una batalla con 24 pokemons jiji –rió Beta como una niña

-Espero que no te entrometas mucho –le dijo Green a Blue preparado para luchar

-Lo mismo te digo –le respondió

…

Por fin había llegado a la cima del Mt. Moon, todo estaba sumergido en un silencio tan profundo que parecía imposible de romper, el viento era lo único que sonaba. Red empezó a caminar decidido encontrándose con Zero observando el paisaje

-Muy pronto este paisaje y el mundo entero me pertenecerán –dijo volteándose y mirar directamente al oji-rojo

-No te permitiremos hacer eso –le retó el luchador

-Desgraciadamente no es algo que ustedes puedan evitar, porque ya he ganado –dijo mostrando con una mano a Yellow la cual estaba atada en una columna de acero con cadenas

-¡Yellow! –gritó Red al ver a su amiga

-¿R-Red? –preguntó al escuchar la voz de su amigo – ¿q-que haces aquí? -dijo con un hilo de voz

-No te preocupes te salvaré ya lo veras

-Me temo que para eso vas a tener que derrotarme primero lo cual es algo imposible –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo sacando a Pika –prepárate para la batalla

-Te equivocas si piensas que ya habéis visto todo mi poder –dijo mostrando una pokeball morada, una masterball en concreto –este pokemon lo atrapé en la región Tesselia –dijo abriendo la pokeball, una gran ráfaga de poder salió de ella pero cuando Red vio el pokemon que había lo único que pudo hacer es sorprenderse de su aspecto

…

La batalla contra los dos comandantes estaba siendo dura, sus pokemons eran muy fuertes, pero los de Green y Blue también lo eran, la batalla había sido larga y ahora mismo cinco pokemons de los cuatro entrenadores ya habían sido derrotados dejando en pie a un pokemon por entrenador que eran los más fuertes de ellos; estos eran Charizard y Blasty por parte de Green y Blue; y Muk y Alakazam por parte de Alpha y Beta

-Debo de acabar con ellos pronto –dijo Green algo exhausto por la batalla –Red seguramente necesitara ayuda en estos momentos

Blue simplemente suspiraba molesta en varias ocasiones le había dicho a Green que si intentaban combinar algunos ataques les sería más fácil ganar, sin embargo este se negaba rotundamente a hacer equipo con la castaña

-Charizard, ¡Lanzallamas! –ordenó Green

-Blasty, usa Hidrobomba –dijo Blue

Cada ataque se dirigía a uno de los pokemons rivales sin embargo, lo esquivaron sin ningún problema

-Maldita sea –gruño Green por décima vez en el día. Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien y el tiempo se acababa con cada segundo que pasaba

-Por enésima vez si combinásemos alguno de los movimientos de nuestros pokemons tendríamos alguna posibilidad de vencerles –le dijo Blue

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu ayuda –le respondió cansado de la insistencia de la castaña –puedo derrotarles sin tu ayuda, deberías de haber ido a ayudar a Red en vez de quedarte aquí estorbando –le dijo fríamente pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho intentó reflexionar –Esto… eso no era…

-Perdón por intentar ayudarte… y por preocuparme por ti –le dijo bajando su cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su sombrero - Blasty, ¡usa Giro Rápido!

El ataque de Blasty se dirigía hacia Alakazam pero este esquivo el ataque usando Teletransporte

-Vaya, que penita –dijo Beta contemplando la escena –si no son capaces de trabajar en equipo nunca podrán vencernos

-Enseñémosles una lección –Muk, ¡Onda Toxica!

-Alakazam Psíquico

El ataque Psíquico amplifico el ataque de Muk, dirigiéndolo hacia Charizard y Blasty los cuales no pudieron esquivar y quedaron bastante heridos

-A eso se le llama una buena combinación –dijo Alpha sonriendo burlonamente

Charizard y Blasty estaban muy dañados, el más dañado era Blasty que apenas se podía mantener en pie

-_Rayos debo de pensar en algo_ –pensó Green observando como las cosas no podían ir peor

-_Debo de hacer algo para ayudar a Blasty_ –pensó Blue –_a lo mejor con un objeto o una baya_

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de acabar con ellos –dijo Beta sonriendo maliciosamente –Alakazam Trueno

El ataque se dirigía hacia Green y Blue los cuales inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de los comandantes. El ataque giró y se dirigió a Blue.

-_No me dará tiempo a esquivarlo_ –pensó mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor

Sin embargo el ataque no le alcanzó. Abrió los ojos y vió que Blasty la había protegido del ataque. El ataque dio un impacto tremendo sobre Blasty dejándolo en el suelo, sin moverse debido al golpe

-¡Blasty! –gritó Blue corriendo hacia su pokemon. Se arrodilló en frente de la tortuga y lo abrazó –L-lo siento mucho –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas le caían por su rostro –si no me hubiese quedado quieta no hubieses tenido que hacer eso

-Blaaa…ss –dijo el pokemon débilmente mientras miraba a su entrenadora con una expresión intentándole decir que todo estaba bien y que no era culpa suya

-Que conmovedor –dijo Beta –Alakazam, termínalos a los dos con Onda Voltio

-¿Cómo? –dijo Green sorprendido. ¿En serio Beta iba a lanzar un ataque estando su entrenadora junto con su pokemon? La respuesta fue rápido ya que el ataque alcanzó a Blue y a Blasty

-¡Blue! –dijo Green preocupado por el estado de la castaña, sin embargo esta se levantó del suelo

-N-no te acerques –le dijo con la respiración algo entrecortada mientras pequeñas chispas corrían por su cuerpo, causa de la parálisis –Si Blasty ya no puede continuar luchando... ¡entonces luchare yo!

-Vaya, vaya pero que interesante –dijo Alpha sonriendo –Entonces Muk usa Bomba Lodo

El ataque se dirigió a Blue. Intento protegerse con sus brazos pero el ataque le dio de lleno haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿P-pero por qué estás haciendo esto? –dijo Green sin creer lo que Blue estaba haciendo

-P-por…que –dijo en un hilo de voz – Blasty me ha protegido… y yo como su entrenadora debo protegerle también -dijo intentando ponerse en pie otra vez -además… si tu… me odias… no tengo nada que perder… porque… si no eres capaz ni siquiera de hablarme… entonces ya nada importa… -dijo mientras algunas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Green no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Blue pensaba que la odiaba y por ese motivo no le importaba luchar aun cuando sabía que sus enemigos lo que buscaban era matarla. Apretó los puños con furia mientras maldecía a esos dos desgraciados

Vamos a terminar pronto –Dijo Beta –Alakazam, ¡usa Psicorayo!

El ataque se iba a dirigir hacia Blue sin embargo fue desviado por el Charizard de Green. Blue comenzaba a ver su vista borrosa, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, iba a caer al suelo sin embargo Green, que se encontraba detrás de ella, la sostuvo para que no cayese

-¿Quien ha dicho que yo te odio Blue? –dijo ocultando su vista bajo su flequillo. Su mirada fría e intimidante atravesaba a Alpha y a Beta. Dejo a Blue a un lado para que no recibiera más daños y junto con Charizard se enfrentó a los pokemons de Beta y Alpha, jamás perdonaría a esos indeseables que se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a la persona más importante para él. Ordenó a Charizard usar ataques de fuego los cuales eran más violentos y poderosos de lo normal. Su objetivo ahora solo era uno: derrotar a Alpha y a Beta incluso si eso significaba matarlos

-Vaya parece ser que le hemos hecho enfadar –dijo Beta –que lindo

-Jamás os lo perdonaré –dijo con furia –os habéis atrevido a hacerle daño a Blue y eso es algo que no voy a consentiros. Charizard, ¡Llamarada!

Blue quien todavía no había perdido el conocimiento observaba como en estos momentos Green estaba luchando por ella, cosa que le hacía muy feliz, ahora pensaba que era el mejor momento para usar los movimientos combinados, ya que para que tengan existo, ambos entrenadores deben de confiar el uno en el otro. Se levantó con dificultades y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Green no sin antes usar un Restau. Todo con Blasty.

-Green… el movimiento combinado… ahora –le dijo Blue con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

-De acuerdo, Charizard, ¡Voto Fuego!

-Blasty…, ¡Voto Agua!

Ambos movimientos se combinaron formando un gran arcoíris el cual aumentaba los posibles efectos secundarios, tanto Muk como Alakazam fueron alcanzados por el fuego, por lo cual terminaron quemados y por tanto, derrotados

-N-no puede ser –dijo Alpha si apenas creer lo que veía, esos dos niños acababan de derrotarlo, a él; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ese fallo significaba para él y para Beta, el mismo destino que Gamma

Los dos comenzaron a ahogarse, el motivo era una especie de collar que tenían, y que como ambos sabían, empezarían a estrecharse en caso de que perdiesen ya que a su líder no le gustaban los inútiles

Blue solo podía mirar aterrada como los cuellos de Alpha y Beta estallaban debido a la presión de los collares, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

Green únicamente veía la escena sin emoción alguna en su rostro pero al darse cuenta del estado de Blue se acercó a ella abrazándola para intentar que se calmase

-Green… ellos acaban de… dijo mientras veía como ambos cuerpos caían al suelo y sin vida

-Debemos de irnos –le dijo –Red debe de estar en problemas

Cuando Blue se tranquilizó un poco, decidieron seguir por donde hace un rato se fue su amigo. Green ahora mismo pensaba en su compañera que aunque ya no estaba en ese estado de Shock seguía caminando sin levantar la vista del suelo

-L-les ha hecho lo mismo que a Gamma… –dijo mientras caminaban –… ¿cómo se puede ser tan despiadado?

-Por eso mismo debemos detener a Zero –le respondió –para que no haiga más gente que sufra, tal y como Lucy-sensei nos dijo

-…Gracias –le dijo Blue despues de un pequeño silencio con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-¿Porque me agradeces? le respondió sorprendido y ruborizándose un poco por el gesto de Blue

-Por… defenderme –dijo sonriendo. Pero no era una de esas sonrisas o burlas pícaras que ella solía hacer, sino que era una sonrisa sincera y también algo tímida –aunque estuviese algo desorientada a causa de los ataques, pude escucharte así que gracias… Green

-No hay de que –le respondió sonriendo sinceramente algo muy raro en Green. Ahora ya lo tenía claro, todas esas veces que pensaba en Blue, tanto si estaba con el como si no, eran por el mismo motivo que le ocurría a Red con Yellow, le gustaba Blue y por ese motivo la defendió de esa manera frente a los comandantes del Team Jet y seguramente también la defendería delante de Zero si se presentase la ocasión –_Cuando todo esto termine_ –dijo en sus pensamientos –_te diré lo que siento Blue_

…

Ambos entrenadores llegaron a la cima del Mt. Moon. Al ver el ambiente se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que vieron, Red junto con su equipo estaban en el suelo derrotados

-¡Red! –dijeron al unísono corriendo para socorrer a su amigo

-Vaya… dijo el nombrado intentando levantarse –me alegra saber que los dos están bien

-¿Que ha ocurrido? –dio Blue preocupada mientras intentaba ayudar a Red a ponerse en pie

-Ha sido ese pokemon -al mismo tiempo que Red pronunciaba esas palabras, algo pasaba al lado de ellos a gran velocidad

-¿Qué era eso? –dijo Green intentando identificar al pokemon pero la rapidez de éste, le impedía a su pokedex escanear los datos

-Yo mismo os lo puedo decir –dijo Zero observando la escena –se trata de Genesect, el pokemon legendario, y está totalmente bajo mi control –rió maléficamente mientras los tres Dex holders se preparaban para la batalla final y posiblemente, la mayor batalla de su vida.

* * *

**Okeey... Ese fue todo por hoy, ¿les gustó? No se a mi no me ha convencido del todo... Bueno, bueno, bueno este capitulo ha sido el más largo de todos nada mas ni nada menos que 4322 palabras sin contar mis anotaciones O_O la verdad es que es más de lo que nunca llegue a imaginar; y pensar que el primer cap de este fic (sin contar la intro) ni siquiera llego a las 3000 palabras (dulces recuerdos, si) Bueno dejando a un lado todas mis estupideces y melancolias, este capitulo mas bien estuvo centrado en el Oldrivalshipping, peeeero les prometo que en el proximo vendrá Specialshipping (y bastante). Bueno ahora ya solo quedan Zero y los holders ya que Alpha y Beta tambien murieron (¿porque motivo creo personajes unicamente para despues acabar con ellos?) Supongo que será para no cargarme a nadie importante xD**

**Bueno pasemos ahora a los agradecimientos, gracias a Plati368, larareshiram97 y Red'n'Yellow (me confundi y escribi mal tu nombre en el cap anterior, intentaré que no ocurra de nuevo :$), gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo!**

**En Junio se avecina tormenta (examenes finales) a ver si puedo subir el próximo capitulo antes de entrar en territorio peligroso xDD**

**Nos vemos en la proxima actualización!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Una combinación perfecta

**holis... *aparece escondida detras de una puerta* Si lo sé, esta vez me gané el record en tardar en actualizar pero los exámenes me tenian prisionera. Ahora después de... mes y medio? he terminado y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones *o* Unas cuantas cosillas antes de comenzar:**

**1. siento (de nuevo) la tardanza gomen, gomen, gomen.**

**2. queria disculparme (otra vez) respecto al capitulo anterior, sé que muchos lo esperaban mas... notansosoycontanpocaacción.**

**3. En el cap anterior les prometí SpecialShipping (tranquilos esto no es una escusa) y tal y como prometí aqui lo teneis (pero OJO: soy pésima escribiendo escenas romanticas gomen, gomen TT_TT)**

**Debido a las tres escusas de antes y a mi tardanza, este capitulo lo he hecho mas extenso que los otros (muuucho más extenso) y abarca toda la batalla final**

**5. No hace falta que ponga las anotaciones porque los que leen el fic ya se las deben de saber asi que unicamente digo el D_isclaimer: Pokemon Special no me pertenece y bla bla._**

**6. Algo que si les diré es que a partir de ahora cada vez que la escena cambie pondré una raya en vez de tres puntos, me resulta más cómodo así.**

**7. Pónganse cómodos y disfruten del penultimo capitulo de este fic!**

* * *

-Yo mismo os lo puedo decir –dijo Zero observando la escena –se trata de Genesect, el pokemon legendario, y está totalmente bajo mi control –rió maléficamente mientras los tres Dex holders se preparaban para la batalla final y posiblemente, la mayor de su vida.

-Con que ese es Genesect –dijo Green registrando sus datos en la pokedex. Según ésta, Genesect se trataba de un pokemon artificial creado por los humanos

-Adelante Genesect acaba con esos tres –ordenó Zero. El pokemon volvió a lanzarse contra los tres muchachos con una velocidad tremenda imposible de esquivar

-E-es muy rápido –dijo Red volviendo a levantarse del suelo

-Debemos de intentar atacarle con algún movimiento, Blasty, ¡Hidrobomba! –El ataque se dirigió a Genesect. Extrañamente el pokemon no hizo el intento de esquivarlo y le dio de lleno ocasionando una pequeña explosión de humo – ¡Ya está!, genial Blasty –festejó Blue, sin embargo su felicidad duró poco al ver a Genesect, quieto en el aire sin un solo rasguño

-No le ha hecho nada –gritó Red sorprendido

-Probemos esta vez con fuego, Charizard Lanzallamas –dijo esta vez Green, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo

-Pero si ambos ataques le han golpeado cómo es posible que ni se inmute –dijo Blue desesperada al ver que nada estaba dando resultado

-Simple –dijo Zero –Existen unos discos que se le pueden insertar en Genesect para cambiar su tipo. Estos se llaman PiroROM, HidroROM, FulgoROM y CrioROM; equivalentes a los tipos fuego, agua, eléctrico y hielo; aunque claro, eso no bastaba así que después de llevar a cabo un experimento conseguimos crear la ROM definitiva, una ROM que hace a Genesect inmune a cualquier ataque y por eso no podéis derrotarlo por muchos intentos que hagáis.

-Entonces ni los ataques definitivos ni los combinados pueden ayudarnos –dijo Red algo molesto

-¿Pero cómo es posible que aún haiga energía si Lucy-sensei desactivó el sistema de seguridad y destruyó el ordenador principal? -se cuestionó Blue

-Es la mar de sencillo –volvió a hablar Zero –no necesito el ordenador principal teniendo la fuente de energía de la victoria

Después de esas palabras, de detrás de Zero apareció una jaula en la cual Victini se encontraba encerrado. Se encontraba inconsciente y conectado a muchos tubos que le succionaban la energía

-¡Victini! – gritaron los tres al ver al pequeño pokemon en semejante estado

-Y ahora observad –dijo el líder del Team Jet accionando una palanca. El suelo comenzó a temblar y del suelo se abrió un agujero enorme del cual salió un cristal enorme, casi tan grande como un Wailord. El cristal era de color morado y estaba sujeto a un montón de hierros sobre un gran pedestal de acero. Era igual que el pequeño fragmento de cristal que encontraron y que ahora se hallaba en Cinnabar Island después de haberlo examinado, solo que muchisimo más grande

* * *

_Cinco minutos antes_

Los líderes de gimnasio acababan de entrar por la puerta que se había abierto justo después de que se desactivase el sistema de seguridad. Eran unos pasadizos muy sombríos; sin embargo y por suerte, no estaban distribuidos en forma de laberinto con lo que no les costó demasiado encontrar a los prisioneros. Las mazmorras estaban divididas por celdas, y en cada celda se hallaban personas de cada una de las ciudades (NA: es decir que estaban como divididos y en cada celda había gente de una sola ciudad)

-Los hemos encontrado –exclamó Misty feliz al ver a gente de su ciudad sanos y salvos. Cada líder de gimnasio se fue a la celda de su respectiva ciudad. Sin embargo recordaron lo que les había dicho Blue anteriormente de que únicamente se podían liberar con ataques psíquicos, así que los pokemons de Sabrina, el Starmie de Misty y el Venomoth de Sachiko, se encargaron de abrir todas las celdas.

-Estupendo ya solo nos falta la Celda de Viridian City –dijo Blaine –Sabrina acompáñame hasta allí, mientras el resto salid de aquí junto con los rehenes, nos vemos a la salida

-De acuerdo –dijeron todos

Blaine y Sabrina avanzaron hasta dar con la última de las celdas. Allí se encontraban habitantes de Viridian City entre ellos el profesor Oak y el tío de Yellow

-¡Blaine! –exclamó Oak feliz de ver a su viejo amigo –menos mal que habéis llegado

-Descuida profesor Oak yo le sacaré de ahí –dijo Sabrina ordenando a su Alakazam usar un Psicorrayo que abrió la celda

-¿Dónde están mi nieto y los otros? –exclamó Oak con impaciencia

-¿Y Yellow? –preguntó el pescador preocupado por el estado se su sobrina

-Yellow fue secuestrada por el Team Jet –dijo fríamente Sabrina haciendo que Wilton se desmayara

-No hacía falta ser tan directa –le regañó Blaine

-Parece mentira que aún no sepan como soy –dijo Sabrina despreocupada dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin embargo el temblor (causado por el cristal) la detuvo – ¡¿q-qué está ocurriendo?!

-Las paredes comienzan a desplomarse debemos de salir de enseguida –gritó Blaine al ver que las paredes comenzaban a resquebrajarse. Entre él y Samuel Oak cargaron a un desmayado Wilton y salieron de allí por los pelos ya que una gran roca cayó bloqueando la entrada y haciendo imposible que volviesen a entrar por ahí

-¿Esta todo el mundo bien? –preguntó Erika

-Si todos han salido sanos y salvos –le respondió Sabrina

-Esto es malo debemos de ir a la cima enseguida –dijo Oak desesperado

-Porque, ¿qué ocurre profesor? –preguntó Misty preocupada, únicamente se veía al profesor en ese estado cuando la situación era grave.

-Cuando estaba prisionero me entré de una cosa –explicó –si Zero pierde esta batalla… -continuó hablando Oak en un susurro sorprendiendo enormemente a quienes lo escucharon

-N-No puede ser... –dijo Blaine abriendo los ojos como platos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cima en donde ahora se estaba librando la batalla más importante de Kanto

* * *

Después de que el cristal saliese al exterior, unos tubos de diámetro mayores que los que se encontraban succionando la energía de Victini, conectaron la jaula en donde el pokemon se hallaba encerrado al cristal gigantesco, traspasando la energía de Victini al cristal

-Y ahora con la energía del cristal, ¡soy invencible! muajajaja –estalló Zero en una risa maléfica que inundo todo el lugar

-Esto es horrible –dijo Blue –debemos de liberar a Victini

-Se ve que está sufriendo –dijo Green -¿se os ocurre alguna idea?

-Debemos de hacer algo –dijo Red perdiendo la paciencia –pero ¿qué?

* * *

-Ese temblor que ha ocurrido antes no significa nada bueno –se dijo Lucy a si misma corriendo por todos los pasillos intentando encontrar una forma de salir al exterior. El temblor de antes deformó totalmente la estructura del edificio y por lo tanto ya no podía ir por el mismo sitio por el cual los chicos habían ido. Se encontró de nuevo con una bifurcación, la tercera desde que comenzó la carrera, optó por coger la de la derecha y continuó corriendo. –Ya falta poco

* * *

La batalla continuaba sin tregua alguna, Zero sacó a todos sus pokemons: Su Hydreigon, Su Tangrowth, Su Gliscor y su Elektross; los cuales junto con Genesect se enfrentaron a los pokemons de Red, Green y Blue. Zero por su parte se acercó a donde se encontraba Yellow, aún le quedaba una cosa por hacer

-Sé que estás despierta –dijo obligándola a levantar la cabeza bruscamente poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Yellow

-No sé qué planeas –le respondió mirándole con asco –pero suelta a Victini ahora mismo, ¡le estás haciendo daño!

-No me importa en absoluto lo que le pase, no me importa nadie en este mundo y acabaré con todos los humanos, seré el único ser humano de este maldito mundo y seré el emperador del universo

-Lucy es tan distinta a ti –le respondió – ¿no te importa incluso si tienes que matar a tu propia hija para llevar a cabo tu plan?

-Ella fue un error en mi vida –sentenció –nunca me importaron las personas y si pude matar a su madre no veo por qué no puedo matarla a ella también, al fin y al cabo es una humana inferior a mi

-¡Eres despreciable! –le gritó con todo el odio del mundo. Realmente odiaba a las personas que pensaban de esa manera, sin corazón ni sentimientos

-Lo que tú digas, pero ahora empezará mi reinado

Zero puso sus manos enfrente de Yellow y unas ondas negras salieron de sus guantes, pero no eran las mismas que utilizo en el momento que la capturó, sino que eran más grandes y expulsaban más sentimientos negativos. Las ondas envolvieron a Yellow verticalmente y cinco segundos después un pequeño rayo de energía fue expulsado hacia el cielo. Zero ansioso esperaba que algo más ocurriese, pero lo que él esperaba nunca llegó a ocurrir.

-Vaya –dijo con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro –parece ser que al final tu no eras la persona que estaba buscando –miró a su derecha en donde se veía Kanto o al menos una parte de su paisaje. Volvió la vista al frente y liberó a Yellow de las cadenas –No me sirve para nada así que os la devuelvo, ahí la tenéis cuidado que no se os caiga –dijo con burla soltando a Yellow como si se tratase de un viejo trapo. Red corrió hacia ella y la cogió antes de que cayese al suelo mirando con sumo desprecio a Zero

-Maldito seas –dijo

-Ahora que tenemos a Yellow debemos derrotar a Zero –dijo Blue colocándose al lado de Red

-Kanto es una región tan inútil…- dijo Zero en un tono sombrío pero lo suficientemente alto para que los holders le escuchasen -…no merece ni existir

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –dijo esta vez Green al lado de sus compañeros

-Simple –respondió –una región tan insignificante como ésta no merece existir, Genesect, adelante

Genesect se elevó lo suficientemente alto como para ver todo Kanto desde ese punto de vista. Su cañón comenzó a cargar energía y cuando la energía se cargó del todo, un rayo láser su disparado hacia una dirección que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo y lo voló en pedazos bajo la aterradora mirada de los pokedex holders. Genesect acababa de hacer desaparecer un pueblo entero, con sus ciudadanos incluidos.

-¡¿C-como has podido hacer eso?! –Dijo Red con una mirada repleta de furia, algo bastante raro en él –¡ya me tienes harto! Poli, ¡adelante!

-No me das miedo, al fin y al cabo eres un ser inferior. Hydreigon, Garra Dragón

Hydreigon se precipitó contra el Poli de Red, sin embargo esquivo el Garra Dragón sin dificultad apenas y golpeó a Hydreigon con un potente Demolición dejando al dragón en el suelo noqueado

-¡Eres un inútil! –dijo Zero mirando con desprecio a su pokemon el cual le miraba bastante apenado y con miedo, puede que fuese un pokemon, pero sabía que su entrenador no era una buena persona, más de una vez salía lastimado a causa de los castigos pero ahora era distinto. Tengrowth, bajo las órdenes de Zero, comenzó a atacar a Hydreigon golpeándolo bruscamente casi matándolo, pero fue detenido por un ataque Zumbido. Kitty se hallaba ahora enfrente de Tangrowth y su entrenadora se dirigía hacia allí con una mirada sombría dirigida hacia Zero

-¡No tienes perdón! –dijo –incluso te has atrevido a atacar a tu pokemon, el cual te ha obedecido y te ha seguido a pesar de que él no quería hacerlo –Yellow se colocó en frente de Hydreigon y usó sus poderes para curar sus heridas –Ya que puedo leer la mente de los pokemon desde el primer momento en que usaste a tu Hydreigon pude ver cómo le obligabas a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, incluso le obligaste a matar a Gamma aun así cuando él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hicieras –terminó de curar a Hydreigon y se colocó de pie con una mirada llena de determinación

-No necesito a pokemons inútiles en mi equipo –Zero sacó la pokeball de Hydreigon y la rompió con un pisotón, el pokemon gritaba apenado de lo que su ahora ex-entrenador acababa de hacer – ¡Genesect!, ahora quiero que te dirijas por todo Kanto y que destruyas absolutamente todo ser vivo que se te ponga por delante

-No te lo permitiremos –Blue y Green iban a detenerle pero los tres pokemons restantes de Zero le cortaron el paso. Genesect cambió su forma, ahora parecía un coche volador

-Jamás conseguiréis detener la velocidad de Genesect y ahora ya es demasiado tarde –sonrió Zero al ver que Genesect se marchaba a toda velocidad hacia el norte

-¡ALTO! –una ráfaga de fuego golpeó a Genesect desestabilizándolo por completo haciendo que cayese al suelo. Si hubiese llegado un segundo después, Genesect hubiera esquivado el ataque y ahora ya se hallaría lejos.

-Tú… -A Zero no le basto más que esa palabra para saber perfectamente quien había derribado a Genesect. Red y los otros se alegraron al ver que ella se encontraba bien y que había burlado las explosiones sin problemas

-Esta vez voy a detenerte, padre… -Dijo Lucy con una gran determinación. Era ahora o nunca, no volvería a tenerle miedo, debía de detenerle, a su padre aunque eso significase que ella pudiera salir perjudicada –Red, Green, Blue y Yellow –dijo dirigiéndose a los nombrados –yo me ocuparé de mi padre, debéis de detener a Genesect, destruir el cristal y salvar a Victini; estos dos meses han sido muy agradables –dijo sonriendo –he estado rodeada de gente maravillosa y ahora luchare para salvarles

-Eres tan ingenua –le contestó su padre –que te hace pensar que esta vez no será como todas las anteriores, tiemblas de miedo al verme, es normal al fin y al cabo

-¡Te equivocas! –Gritó –esta vez no saldré corriendo –miró hacia detrás en donde se encontraban los cuatro holders –os confío a vosotros el resto

-Puedes confiar en nosotros Lucy-sensei –dijo Red seguro de sus palabras

-Entonces que comience la batalla final –Zero sacó a Elektross mientras que Lucy sacaba a Emboar

-Empecemos ahora –sonrió Lucy

* * *

-Lo primero que deberíamos de hacer es derrotar a Genesect –dijo Green una vez que se habían alejado de la batalla. Se encontraban situados un poco más hacia atrás para no interferir en la lucha

-Debemos de sacar a Victini de ahí cuanto antes –dijo Yellow –no aguantará mucho más

-Si pero para eso primero debemos de derrotarle a él –Blue señaló a Genesect el cual acababa de levantarse después de la "sorpresa" que recibió por parte de Lucy.

-Dividámonos –propuso Red –Mientras que dos luchan contra Genesect los otros pueden intentar destruir el cristal oscuro

-De acuerdo –dijeron los otros tres al unísono

* * *

La batalla entre Elektross y Emboar estaba muy reñida. Ambos pokemons tenían un gran nivel, Elektross tenía quemaduras por todas partes mientras que Emboar se encontraba paralizado

-Elektross Garra Dragón –ordenó Zero

-Esquiva y Golpe Calor –Emboar esquivó y luego golpeo a su contrincante con una onda de fuego que no llegó a derrotarlo –Es fuerte

-Ahora usa Voltio Cruel –Lucy se sorprendió ante dicha orden – ¿_Si Elektross esta con poca energía porque usar ese ataque?_ – La parálisis movilizó a Emboar y ambos pokemons cayeron derrotados. Los siguientes en combatir fueron Tangrowth y Serperior. Sus entrenadores también estaban heridos, sin embargo ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de ceder

-Tangrowth, ¡Mazazo!

-Serperior, ¡Lluevehojas!

* * *

-¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotar a esta cosa? –preguntó Blue mientras que el último ataque realizado también había terminado en fracaso. Mientras que Red y Yellow intentaban encontrar una forma de destruir el cristal, ella y Green debían parar a Genesect; sin embargo el pokemon era inmune a los ataques debido a la ROM que tenía… -¡Eso es! –Gritó Blue –La ROM Green, ¡LA ROM!

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar y explicarte? –exigió éste

-Debemos de encontrar una manera de sacarle la ROM, esta es nuestra oportunidad. Zero está centrado en la batalla contra Lucy, y ya que Genesect es un tipo de robot y ahora mismo no recibe órdenes lo único que puede hacer es defenderse

-Si es un robot como has dicho creo que Porygon-Z podría sernos de utilidad –El pokemon cibernético entro dentro de Genesect a través del cañon que éste traía a su espalda, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que la idea de Blue funcionase

* * *

Red y Yellow se encontraban ahora por la parte de detrás en donde se llevaba a cabo toda la lucha, buscando una manera de inutilizar los poderes del cristal oscuro y de poder salvar a Victini.

-Esto de no participar en la batalla es algo aburrido –refunfuñó Red en un intento de decir cualquier estupidez para no sentir tanta presión encima. Yellow suspiró

-No es momento para andar bromeando, Red

-Lo sé, lo sé –rió este con una mano detrás de su cabeza. Sin embargo no muy lejos de allí, entre las sombras, algo se movía sigilosamente esperando el momento para atacar. Al ver a ambos entrenadores distraídos, salió de entre las rocas y se precipitó sobre ambos entrenadores; Red se dio cuenta de esto enseguida y empujó a Yellow recibiendo él solo, un corte profundo en su brazo derecho

-¡Red! Gritó Yellow preocupada por su amigo

-N-no te preocupes… no es nada –dijo con un terrible dolor en su brazo, y es que no paraba de brotar sangre de dicha zona – ¿d-de donde ha venido? Se preguntó mirando para todos lados mientras que la rubia alarmada buscaba una manera de detener la hemorragia

* * *

La batalla entre Lucy y su padre continuaba, Serperior y Tangrowth continuaban peleando sin que la balanza decantara por un ganador

-La verdad es que he de admitir que no se te da nada mal –le alagó su padre

-Vaya –dijo sonriendo de lado –recibir un cumplido de tu parte es tan extraño… pero igualmente gracias

-No me las des porque pienso acabar con tu existencia –le dijo desafiante –cuando haiga exterminado a todos los humanos de este planeta infestado de seres inferiores, ¡seré el amo de todo! Si, seré considerado el nuevo dios de este mundo ¡wajajaja!

-¿Tu un dios? Jajaja no me hagas reír, sabes perfectamente que tu jamás llegaras a serlo… este mundo ya tiene un dios, y ese es Arceus

-Entonces capturaré a Arceus y seré el ser más perfecto de este universo y de todo la existencia

-¿Te das cuenta de las barbaridades que estás diciendo? Está claro que el poder y la oscuridad se han apoderado de tu mente impidiéndote pensar con razón, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto así? ...Yo solo deseaba tener una familia normal, cada vez que llegase de la escuela que mis padres me preguntasen que tal había ido el día, ir los fines de semana a comer a casa de los abuelos, salir con mis amigos, y sobretodo crecer en un mundo lleno de luz y sin oscuridad

-JAJAJAJA –rio escandalosamente -esos son sueños estúpidos típicos de una chica estúpida, Tangrowth, usa Don natural –Al tener Tangrowth una Baya Zreza el ataque se convirtió en uno de tipo fuego que derrotó a Seprerior al instante

-¡Serperior! –Corrió Lucy hacia su pokemon que estaba debilitada en el suelo –regresa has combatido bien… -dijo regresándola a su pokeball

-Te dije que no podrías derrotarme –dijo su padre acercándose a ella con una mirada funesta –Tangrowth Repetición –Las lianas de Tangrowth apretaron a Lucy con fuerza causándole complicaciones para poder respirar

-Augh –Decía Lucy en un intento deliberarse de las lianas, le costaba horrores respirar y sentía como poco a poco su vista se iba nublando

* * *

La táctica de Blue había funcionado, pasados unos minutos desde que Porygon-Z entró en el interior de Genesect los ojos de éste se apagaron lo cual significaba que se había detenido. Porygon-Z salió de su interior y regresó al lado de su entrenador el cual lo felicitó

-Tu táctica ha funcionado, Genesect ha sido "desenchufado"

-Jojojo –rió Blue -¿acaso dudabas de mi perfectísimo plan? –A Green le resbaló una gota por la sien

-Si… -dijo suspirando resignado –a por cierto, gracias

-¿Porque me agradeces? –pregunto curiosa

-Sé que tú fuiste la que consiguió el Disco Extraño y se lo dio a Lucy-sensei, así que gracias a ti Porygon-Z es mucho más fuerte ahora

-ehhh… si, d-de nada –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

Red seguía perdiendo sangre de su brazo y Yellow no sabía qué hacer. En su cabeza sonaba una voz que parecía divertirse mucho de la escena, seguramente se trataba del causante de esto; cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor, cuando divisó la presencia, ordenó a su Chuchu que utilizase rayo hacia unas rocas y de allí salió el culpable, un Sableye

-*jejeje* -reía el Sableye ante la escena

-Maldito seas –dijo Yellow dirigiendo por primera vez en su vida una mirada repleta de odio hacia un pokemon –tú le has hecho esto a Red y ahora pagarás por esto

-t-ten cuidado –le dijo Red –seguramente sea uno de los pokemons de Zero

-jejeje –continuaba riéndose el Sableye. Yellow cada vez se ponía más furiosa, algo raro en ella, ¿qué rayos le hacía tanta gracia a ese Sableye?

-Maldito… ¡Chuchu usa Trueno!

El Sableye esquivó el ataque, era realmente rápido, después aprovecho esa rapidez y atacó a Chuchu con Bola sombra y después con Garra Umbría, dejándola débil y a Yellow con pocas posibilidades de ganar. Yellow iba a sacar a otro pokemon pero el Sableye Mal de ojo impidiendo que ambas se moviesen

-N-no –dijo con dificultades para poder moverse –no puedo permitir que le hagas más daño a Red… él siempre me ha estado protegiendo y esta vez debo ser yo quien le salve a él

-jejeje- continuaba riéndose el Sableye. A continuación decidió atacar directamente a Yellow con Juego Sucio, sin embargo algo lo golpeó y lo mandó volando varios metros hacia atrás- Yellow abrió los ojos como platos, su salvador no había sido ni más ni menos que el Hydreigon que antes pertenecía al líder del Team Jet quien lo había abandonado y golpeado. Ese mismo Hydreigon que tantos problemas había causado, ahora acababa de salvarle del Sableye

-creo que intenta darte las gracias por lo de antes –le dijo Red

-¿Eso es cierto Hydreigon?

-Gruuuuaaaah –rugió ferozmente y después asintió con la cabeza

-*esta es mi manera de darte las gracias, Yellow del Viridian Forest*

Hydreigon continuaba luchando contra el Sableye, mientras que Yellow aprovechó para ir a socorrer a Red. Se quitó el pañuelo morado que traía atado en su pierna y lo ató alrededor del brozo de Red para que la herida dejase de echar sangre

-Auch –se quejó éste debido al dolor

-L-lo siento mucho –Yellow en estos instantes solo tenía ganas de llorar, típico en ella. Siempre lloraba cuando las cosas se ponían feas; eso demostraba lo débil que era en comparación con las otras dex holders: Blue, Crystal, Sapphire… todas ellas incluso las dos últimas, que habían recibido la pokedex después que ella, eran mucho más valientes y tenían mayor fuerza de voluntad, algo de lo que ella carecía. Odiaba que fuese tan débil –s-solo soy… un estorbo para ti Red… ojala yo jamás hubiese existido, así no te causaría tantos problemas, ni a ti, ni a Green, ni a Blue, ni a nadie…

-No digas eso ni en broma –dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. Al ver eso Yellow se acercó a él para que no hiciese el esfuerzo de moverse, Red aprovechó y la abrazó, como nunca había hecho antes, algo que sorprendió bastante a la pequeña rubia –yo no podría vivir tranquilo si tu no estuvieras… eres lo más importante que me queda

Yellow bajó la cabeza y la hundió en el hombro bueno de Red. Siempre había sido considerada su hermana pequeña, todos lo decían. Antes cuando Red iba a buscarla a su casa todos los días para ir a pescar o para dar un paseo por el bosque Viridian. Todos les miraban felices y les trataban como a unos hermanos. Yellow siempre había estado enamorada del campeón de Kanto, y el hecho de que la gente dijesen esas cosas lo único que le ocasionaban a la rubia era tristeza, pero lo entendía, Red desde muy pequeño había estado solo, una vez le contó que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y que por eso siempre había estado solo; incluso cuando inició su viaje, nadie le despidió esa mañana, se encontraba solo; así que al ver a Red con Yellow la gente pensaba que podrían haber sido los hermanos perfectos, debido a lo bien que se llevaban

-La gente siempre nos ha tratado como hermanos –le dijo como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos –pero yo nunca te he visto como a mi hermana –Yellow sonrió ante esta declaración, al menos le aliviaba saber que para él fuese una amiga, solamente una amiga

-Si – le respondió aún con la cabeza hundía en su hombro –porque nosotros somos amigos

-Pero –dijo Red haciendo que Yellow levantase la cabeza –yo no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo Yellow

-¿Q-que? –dijo ella en un hilo de voz ¿Red ya no quería ser su amigo? Bueno al fin y al cabo solo era cuestión de tiempo de que le terminase odiando, ella siempre había sido una carga para él. Aun así esta declaración hacia que el corazón se le rompiese en mil pedazos –e-entiendo… R-Red yo…

-¡Yo quiero ser más que todo eso Yellow! –gritó sorprendiéndola enormemente. Sabía que lo había dicho en un momento pésimo, debido a la situacion y a la presión que sentían, pero aun así sentía que debía de decírselo cuanto antes. Ya no podía esperar por más tiempo

-E-en… entonces tu…tu…

-Tú me gustas Yellow –le dijo sinceramente –no como a una hermana o como a una amiga; sino mucho más que eso. Yellow se habia quedado sin palabras jamás se esperaría que Red se le declarase y mucho menos en un momento como este

-yo…yo –la rubia se habia quedado sin palabras, quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que también le gustaba. Que le amaba, sin embargo su estúpida timidez de nuevo la había dejado bloqueada

-entiendo si no sientes lo mismo –le dijo –solo quería que lo supieses –le respondía con una sonrisa. Iba a levantarse de ahí ya que todavía tenían una misión por realizar pero Yellow le agarró del brazo deteniéndole

-Tú… Red tú… ta-tambien… me-me tu… ¡Tú también me gustas Red!

Red sonrió. Se puso a la altura de Yellow, ella estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojos amenazaban con alguna inocente lagrima, se veía que estaba muy avergonzada sin embargo Red no podía estar más feliz en estos momento ya que le había dicho sus sentimientos, y éstos habían sido correspondidos. Acarició la cabeza de Yellow y después su mano se deslizo hacia su mejilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron y poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo hasta que esa distancia desapareció por completo. Para ambos ese fue su primer beso, puede que no fuese el mejor de todos pero era el primero y eso para ambos era muy importante. Se separaron por falta de aire con ambos rostros sonrojados

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para esto pero –dijo Red reuniendo todo el valor que tenía –¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Yellow?

-Y-yo quiero… es decir… s-sí que quiero Red –dijo abrazándole –no hay nada que me pudiese hacer más feliz que eso en estos momentos

-Genial –dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Tras unos segundos ambos se pusieron en pie: todavía tenían que encontrar una manera de destruir el cristal oscuro y ya habían perdido bastante tiempo

* * *

Esta no era la mejor situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo: El Tangrowth de su padre ahora mismo estaba intentando ahogarla bajo las órdenes de éste, por mucho que intentaba deshacerse de ese fuerte agarre le era imposible. Le costaba respirar, el aire se le estaba acabando; su padre miraba la escena con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Cuando termine contigo haré lo que tuve que hacer hace 12 años, en aquella tarde en donde ese desgraciado tuvo la osadía de traicionarme y pagó las consecuencias, me refiero a tu tío Lucy, no sé si lo sabrás pero tu tío y yo hicimos la promesa de conquistar el mundo juntos hará unos 20 años –Lucy se sorprendió al escucharlo, jamás creyó que su tío también se involucrara con su padre –sin embargo rompió su promesa y me traicionó: Años después de aquella promesa, su novia se quedó embarazada y por eso decidió que lo más importante era su futuro con ella así que decidió casarse y abandonar nuestros planes. En aquel entonces tú ya habías nacido y estabas con tu madre ya que yo jamás quise saber nada de familias y futuros, yo no fui igual que ese cobarde el cual se marchó para "formar una familia"

-Y-y por eso le mataste… aquella tarde hace 12 años… cuando yo vivía con ellos porque tú... mataste a mi madre

-Ahora su esposa, es decir mi hermana y su hijo, a ellos solo les espera el mismo destino; así se reunirán todos juntos en el otro mundo

-N-no te… atrevas… también son mi familia… mi tía y mi primo

-Tú vas a morir aquí así que no serás testigo de eso

Sentía rabia en su interior, el dolor causado por Tangrowth apenas lo sentía; quizás porque sus sentidos ya no funcionaban bien e iba a morir por falta de aire o tal vez porque la historia que le acababa de contar su padre le trajo esos dolorosos recuerdos que quería olvidar, si, era más bien la segunda opción: ella vivió con su madre poco tiempo ya que su padre la mató únicamente por haber traído a una niña al mundo, ahora sabía que era porque a su tío le pasó lo mismo, solamente que el permaneció al lado de su familia hasta en el último momento. Aquella tarde su padre irrumpió en el hogar, recordaba que ella y su primo, cuatro años menor que ella, habían salido a jugar y que al regresar se encontraron con aquella escena. Estaba claro que por más que lo intentase, ese dolor y tristeza jamás desaparecería

-Ya basta de perder el tiempo, Tangrowth, acaba con ella de una vez por todas con ella. Seguramente de no haber sido porque un ataque que golpeó a Tangrowth, obligándolo a soltarla, éste hubiese acabado con ella. Lucy cayó al suelo con la respiración entrecortada y se levantó del suelo con dificultad; a su lado, las dos personas que le habían salvado se encontraban plantándole cara a los pokemons restantes de Zero; su Tangrowth el cual ya estaba muy débil y su Gliscor

-Gracias a los dos, Green y Blue –dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a los nombrados con una sonrisa –pero debéis de ayudar a Red y Yellow a destruir el cristal de energía y poder liberar a Victini

-Pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo Lucy-sensei –dijo Blue

-Yo creo que si lo sabéis –les respondió ella –al fin y al cabo ya habéis dominado la forma de hacerlo, únicamente debéis de uniros todos en uno solo, trabajad los cuatro juntos y lograreis lo imposible, a eso se le llama una _combinación perfecta_

-¿Los movimientos combinados? –dijo Green. Lucy sonrió en afirmación

-Rápido no perdamos más tiempo –dijo Blue corriendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Red y Yellow seguida de Green

Sin embargo todo esto extrañaba demasiado a Lucy ¿Por qué motivo su padre no hacía nada para impedir lo que los cuatro dex holders intentaban hacer? Sabía perfectamente que eso arruinaría sus planes entonces ¿Por qué no intentaba detenerles? Genesect había sido inutilizado y él únicamente observaba todo sin perder la cordura. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, sabía que no iba a acabar bien

* * *

Mientras tanto, tanto Red como Yellow intentaban destruir el cristal sin embargo nada de lo que intentaron funcionaba: Probaron con todo tipo de movimientos pero el cristal los devolvía todos; incluso intentaron usar algún movimiento psíquico, pero tampoco daba resultado; probaron con los movimientos definitivos Planta Feroz y Placaje Eléctrico, y nuevamente, el resultado fue el mismo

-¿Que hacemos Red? Se nos acaban las ideas –preguntó Yellow preocupada por los contantes fallos que sufrían

En ese momento Green y Blue llegaron en donde los otros dos se encontraban y les propusieron la táctica ideada por Lucy

-Entiendo –dijo Red una vez que terminaron de contarles el plan –podemos intentarlo aunque jamás hagamos probado a juntar los tres ataques

-Pero –dijo Yellow llamando la atención de los tres mayores –no existe ningún "Voto Rayo" o "Voto Trueno" ¿cómo se supone que Lucy quiere que combinemos los cuatro elementos?

-Eso es lo único que falla –dijo Green –puede que se trate de otro movimiento distinto

-Algún movimiento de tipo eléctrico que se combine fácilmente con otros… -pensaba Blue –Jooo no se me ocurre nada

-Pika pi –llamó Chuchu a su entrenadora

-Que ocurre Chuchu? -le preguntó ésta

-Oye y lo que intentase antes Yellow? –propuso Red. Yellow meditó unos segundos y luego asintió –podríamos intentarlo

-¿El qué? –preguntó Blue intrigada

-Antes intentamos usar un movimiento de tipo eléctrico que Lucy me enseñó hace tiempo –explicó Yellow –se trata de Bola Voltio, antes he intentado combinarlo con el Hoja Afilada de Saur sin embargo no terminó de funcionar

-Probémoslo con los tres ataques combinados –propuso Green –no tenemos nada que perder

-De acuerdo -dijo Red – ¡Vamos allá!

Los cuatro entrenadores se colocaron alrededor del cristal formando un cuadrado, de modo que en cada uno de sus vértices, se hallaban uno al lado de su pokemon esperando el momento

-Muy Bien Yellow tú primera –gritó Red desde la distancia –intenta que el Bola Voltio pase por delante de nosotros, yo terminaré con Voto Planta y lo lanzaré contra el cristal

-De acuerdo –dijo ella –Adelante Chuchu, ¡Bola Voltio!

El Bola Voltio comenzó a cargarse en la cola de Chuchu, cuando Yellow consideró que tenía el tamaño suficiente la lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Green

-De acuerdo Charizard, ¡Voto Fuego!

Las llamas rodearon la Bola eléctrica y mandó a ésta hacia el tercer vértice

-Te toca Blasty, ¡Voto Agua!

El agua hizo lo mismo que el fuego, rodeo a la bola eléctrica por debajo del primero y lo mandó hacia el último vértice en donde esperaba Red

-Terminemos Saur, ¡usa Voto Planta!

Finalmente las hojas de combinaron a la perfección con el fuego y el agua formando un gran circulo blanco alrededor del Bola Voltio, para finalizar, Pika uso Cola Férrea para mandar toda la combinación hacia el cristal. La Bola dio de lleno en éste haciendo que todo el lugar quedase iluminado por una luz morada, segundos después, se ocasionó un pequeño terremoto a causa de la magnitud del golpe y el cristal se fue resquebrajando hasta romperse en millones de pedazos formando algo así como una lluvia de polvo morado

-L-lo hemos conseguido… -dijo Red sin poder creérselo. A su lado sus tres compañeros habían regresado de sus posiciones – ¡SIIII LO CONSEGUIMOOOOOS!

* * *

Todo había terminado… El cristal ya era historia, los planes de su padre habían sido arruinados; sin embargo allí había algo que no cuadraba, él seguía mirándola como si nada ¿es que acaso estaba ciego? ¿De verdad su padre no iba a hacer nada más? Algo no encajaba en ese asunto y por mucho que intentaba pensar con claridad no se le ocurría nada

-_Qué extraño…_ –pensó – _¿de verdad todo ha terminado? No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento… _

* * *

**OMG pero que capitulo tan largo O.O a veces me asombro de mi capacidad a la hora de escribir ¬¬**

**Bueno pues ya solo nos falta el último cap ^^ ¿porque este es el penúltimo no? Un millón de gracias a larareshiram97, Plati368 y Red'n'Yellow por sus reviews! ^^ Yo tambien espero con ansias vuestras historias**

**Bueno pues eso ha sido todo, gomen otra vez (que pesada llego a ser) nos vemos en la próxima y última actualización, la traeré lo antes posible; puede que el viernes... no se; ¡solo esperen! ;D**


	12. Final: El destello de la desaparición

**Buenas gente! finalmente aqui está el último capitulo de esta historia! Prepárense para sorprenderse aqui les dejo el final de esta historia... o no^^**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon Special no me pertenece**

**Nos vemos más abajo!**

* * *

Todo había terminado… El cristal ya era historia, los planes de su padre habían sido arruinados; sin embargo allí había algo que no cuadraba, él seguía mirándola como si nada ¿es que acaso estaba ciego? ¿De verdad su padre no iba a hacer nada más? Algo no encajaba en ese asunto y por mucho que intentaba pensar con claridad no se le ocurría nada

-_Qué extraño…_ –pensó – _¿de verdad todo ha terminado? No sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento… _

-Felicidades –decía Zero mientras aplaudía la hazaña realizada por los chicos, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes. Red y compañía habían llegado al lado de Lucy y ahora todos miraban al líder del Team Jet confusos

-¿Nos… está felicitando por haberle hecho fracasar? –dijo Blue confusa a lo que veía, sin embargo nadie supo que contestar a esa cuestión

-Supongo que esto es el final –dijo Zero encogiéndose de hombros –ahora deberé de comenzar desde cero puesto que esa chica no tenía la llave que andaba buscando -dijo haciendo referencia a Yellow

-¡¿C-Como que se va?! –dijo Blue mientras veía como Zero se marchaba tranquilamente

-Es-espera –dijo Lucy colocándose delante de su padre con los brazos extendidos impidiéndole el paso –¡has perdido padre!, ¡se acabó!

-No, los que habéis perdido habéis sido vosotros

-¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamó Red –¡pero si hemos destruido el cristal y su fuente de poder, Genesect esta inutilizado y Victini ya es libre!

-Qué extraño –dijo Green

-Esta región ya está condenada –afirmó Zero

-¿Co-condenada? –preguntó Lucy

-Vosotros sois los únicos responsables de esto, si la región Kanto va a desaparecer es por vuestra culpa

-¿¡Perdón!? –exclamó Blue ofendida. ¿De qué rayos iba todo eso?

-No pienso ser testigo de cómo esta región sucumbe así que como ya os he dicho, me marcharé y volveré a comenzar mi búsqueda

-La policía internacional llegará aquí en unos minutos –dijo Green –la asociación pokemon les avisó

-Jajaja –rió –esos jamás conseguirán pararme –esta vez posó su mirada en Lucy –al final no has podido detenerme y ahora cobraré mi venganza –Zero sonrió con maldad y después sacó a su Gliscor y salió volando antes de que los holders pudieran perseguirle

-Se fue… -dijo Yellow mirando hacia el cielo, ahora despajado – ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-No lo sé –le contestó Red – ¿pero que será eso de que la región está condenada?

-Quien sabe –dijo Lucy – _¿podría ser esto la sensación que sentí antes?_ –Se dijo en sus pensamientos –por ahora lo que podemos hacer es bajar, cuando llegue la policía seguramente nos querrán interrogar –les dijo a los chicos

-*_Reed, Yelloooow_ *- dijo una voz conocida para los holders. Victini se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad

-¡Victini! –Dijo Yellow feliz abrazando al pokemon –menos mal que estas bien

_-*¡Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros!*_ -exclamó

-¿Cuando has salido de la jaula? –le preguntó Blue

-_*En cuanto destrozasteis el cristal* –_explicó_ –*por cierto, ¡he de decir que esa combinación estuvo asombrosa!* _

-Jeje, gracias –dijo Red con una mano en la cabeza

-¡¿Y eso?! –exclamó Blue al ver que Red tenía el pañuelo de Yellow alrededor de su brazo lleno de sangre

-Oh… ¿un pequeño accidente?

-¿Pequeño? -Dijo Green haciendo énfasis en la palabra –debería de verte un medico

-No necesito a ningún médico teniendo a la mejor sanadora de todo el mundo pokemon –dijo abrazando a Yellow por la cintura mientras esta se sonrojaba y al mismo tiempo sonreía

-Ehh... ¿A que ha venido eso? –dijo Blue extrañada a causa del gesto que Red acababa de hacer

-Es que… es que… R-Red y yo ahora somos… somos… -tartamudeaba Yellow mientras su sonrojo se hacía más notable

-Novios –dijo Red con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Yellow asentía y el resto, Green y Blue, les miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! –el gritó de Blue, después de unos segundos de silencio, seguramente se escuchó hasta en las regiones lejanas como Sinnoh o Teselia. La joven se dirigió hacia la pareja a la velocidad de un Jolteon mientras abrazaba o mejor dicho asfixiaba a Yellow –Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía –repetía esas dos palabras una y otra vez mientras que Red sonreía con una gota en la cabeza

-Chica _superruidosa_ –se quejó Green como de costumbre. Lucy rió ante el comentario

* * *

Después de las felicitaciones hacia la nueva pareja, los cinco jóvenes descendieron tranquilamente por el Mt. Moon. Durante el camino, Red y Yellow iban tomados de la mano hablando de cosas de parejas como citas. Al mismo tiempo Blue les observaba con una mirada picara y emocionada, Green indiferente caminaba sin prestar atención mientras que Lucy continuaba pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho. Salieron al exterior, y decidieron hacer una parada en el bosque para descansar. Todos sacaron a sus pokemons para qué descansasen también después de la dura batalla que habían tenido

-Que agradable –dijo Blue mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos. En frente suya Red y Yellow estaban recostados en el pasto junto con sus pikachus, sin embargo a esa distancia, no podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando. Suspiró resignada y centró su mirada en Lucy la cual después de estar un rato meditando se levantó y se fue hacia otra dirección. A juzgar por su expresión había algo que le preocupaba sí que decidió que después le preguntaría sobre esto –esto se siente algo incómodo –dijo la castaña al ver el "ambiente amoroso" que se había creado puesto que Red y Yellow y también sus pikachus; estaban juntos en pareja mientras que ella estaba allí sola. Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba y decidió adentrarse un poco en el bosque, al menos allí habría algo más de tranquilidad

Al llegar a un claro, divisó a Green a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro; ahora comprendía porque hacía rato que no veía al castaño por ningún lado. Suspiró y decidió ir hacia donde éste se encontraba

-¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué lees? –preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa

-5 minutos y 28 segundos… –dijo mientras veía la hora en su Pokegear ignorando completamente la pregunta de la chica –supongo que tratándose de ti es un nuevo récord

-Igualmente no podrías estar tanto tiempo sin mí, jojojo

-Chica ruidosa –le dijo volviendo a centrar su vista en el libro

-Chico aburrido –le contraatacó arrebatándole el libro de sus manos

-Devuélvemelo –dijo extendiendo su mano sin embargo la castaña no tenía intención de acceder a la petición del chico

-En vez de hacer cosas aburridas como sueles hacer de costumbre, ¿porque no intentas hacer algo más divertido y diferente?

-Porque tratándose de ti las cosas siempre terminan mal -suspiró

-¿Que ha sido lo que más te ha gustado de toda esta aventura? –la pregunta lo desconcentró totalmente

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? -preguntó mientras que ella se sentaba a su lado

-Tú contesta –le pidió

-Supongo que cuando ganamos es lo más normal

-¿Cuándo combinamos los cuatro ataques en perfecta armonía? -dijo emocionada

-Sí

-Igual que yo –dijo con una sonrisa inocente –pero si te soy sincera eso no fue lo que realmente más me ha gustado de todo esto

-¿Entonces? –le preguntó desinteresado puesto que lo único que él quería era que le devolviera su libro y continuar con su agradable lectura sin ningún "elemento ruidoso" rondando cerca

-Nuestra lucha con los dos ejecutivos del Team Jet –declaró –ya que en ese momento cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido tú me protegiste de los ataques de sus pokemons y así pudimos hacer nuestra primera combinación Fuego-Agua –decía con un inocente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Green sonrió

-Si ese fue un gran momento

-Me sentí muy feliz ya que pensaba que me odiabas –dijo escondiendo su rostro debajo de su gran sombrero

-Creo… que jamás he llegado a odiarte Blue –le dijo –es más en estos momentos diría que es todo lo contrario

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –en su rostro se reflejaba la duda

-No pienso volver a repetirlo –desvió su mirada hacia el lado

-Pero si de verdad que no he entendido a lo que te referías –le dijo ahora molesta. Al ver que Green no se movía, se levantó refunfuñando tirándole el libro a la cabeza –¡pues no me lo digas y quédate ahí con tu estúpido libro! -Cuando la castaña se disponía a marcharse notó como Green le agarraba del brazo

-Que tú me gustas Blue, ¿te ha parecido lo bastante claro? –La castaña se hallaba inmóvil delante del chico. Se encontraba procesando la información ¿Green acababa de declararle sus sentimientos? O mejor dicho ¿sus propios sentimientos eran ahora correspondidos? Se sentó en el suelo enfrente de él mientras que un largo e incómodo silencio se formó en el aire

-Vaya… eso sí que ha sido claro –era lo único que salía ahora mismo por la boca de la castaña, aún se encontraba algo desconcentrada por la repentina declaración del muchacho –Pe-pero tú también me gustas

-¿Entonces a la chica ruidosa le gustaría salir con el chico aburrido? –La pregunta enseguida tuvo una respuesta

-¡Siii! –dijo tirándose encima suya

-¡Quítate de encima!, pesas bastante

-Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica tonto –decía Blue mientras ignoraba la petición del de los ojos verdes girando su cabeza hacia la derecha indignada

-Entonces al menos mírame de frente en vez de girar la cabeza hacia un lado

-Pero para que quie… -antes de que Blue dijese cualquier cosa, Green la calló con un beso. Esa acción pilló desprevenida a la castaña pero inmediatamente comenzó a responder hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Green sonreía burlonamente mientras que el rostro de Blue hacia una competencia con el cabello de su casi-hermano Silver

-¿Nunca te han dicho que te ves muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas?

-Ca-cállate –le recriminó

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron regresar hacia donde se habían quedado el resto. Durante el corto trayecto Blue mandaba mensajes y hacia llamadas a una velocidad envidiable contándole a todo el mundo su nueva relación con el líder de Viridian. Cuando se reunieron con Red y Yellow, Blue corrió hacia sus amigos para contarles la noticia mientras que éstos felicitaban a los dos castaños

-Tengo que llamar a Erika –dijo Blue –no se van a creer cuando les diga que yo estoy con Green y que Yellow está con Red –sonreía maliciosamente mientras marcaba nuevamente números a una gran velocidad

-Creo que ya lo sabe más de media región –dijo Red mientras observaba la Blue hablando con la líder de Celadon

-Si –contestó Green a su lado. En ese momento su Pokegear sonó. Refunfuñó pensando que sería alguien felicitándole por su relación con Blue pero su rostro cambió al ver que era su abuelo el que le llamaba. Se levantó para responder a la llamada mientras que Lucy aparecía por el otro lado con el rostro algo decaído

-¿Que ocurre Lucy-sensei? –preguntó Yellow preocupada por los pocos ánimos de la castaña

-Antes que nada ya podéis dejar de dirigíos a mi como "sensei" ya que el entrenamiento terminó hace mucho y el hecho de que continuéis dirigiéndoos a mí de esa manera me hace sentir más vieja de lo que soy -el comentario les sacó la sonrisa a los tres presentes haciendo que ella misma se riera también por lo que acababa de decir –Bueno la policía acaba de llegar y quiere que todos nosotros declaremos todo lo que sepamos sombre el Team Jet

-Pero Lucy-san tu padre se marchó y no sabemos dónde está –dijo Yellow

-Pero igualmente quiere que lo hagamos así que debemos de ir hacia allá –Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la salida del bosque. Allí se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba algo más de cuarenta años y vestía con una gabardina color marrón. Su cabello era castaño y corto y sus ojos eran grisáceos. Los tres más jóvenes declararon lo poco que sabían sobre el Team Jet mientras que Lucy únicamente decía lo básico, sin llegar a contar nada más personal como los asesinatos que su padre había cometido en el pasado. Green apareció al cabo de un rato después de hablar con su abuelo y también declaró lo poco que sabia

-Muchas gracias por su información –dijo el agente de policía –no os diré mi verdadero nombre si no que os diré mi nombre en clave, Handsome. Os estoy muy agradecido por vuestra cooperación ya he enviado a mis hombres para que recojan los cuerpos de las víctimas y he enviado a dos agentes a la cima para que inspeccionen el territorio. Ya os podéis marchar a casa si es lo que deseáis

-¡Por fin! –Dijo Red mientras se estiraba –estoy deseando de llegar a casa y darme una buena ducha

-Si la verdad es que después de tantos enfrentamientos, el cuerpo te lo pide a gritos –dijo Yellow con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, ¿qué quería tu abuelo? –le preguntó Blue a su novio

-Solo quería preguntarme como estaba, nada más -le respondió -Sin embargo cuando estabamos hablando se cortó la comunicación así que no pudo terminar de contarme algo que parecia importante -dijo con el rostro preocupado

-Seguramete no será nada malo -le contestó la castaña -ya te lo dirá cuando regresemos -le respondió con una sonrisa

-Lo mejor ahora será que todos regresemos a Cinnabar Island a tomarnos un descanso como se debe –dijo Lucy –estoy segura de que Green y Yellow querrán ver a su abuelo y tío respectivamente ¿no?

-Es cierto –dijo Yellow –espero que mi tío no se haiga preocupado mucho...

Sin embargo justo en ese momento las cuatro pokedex empezaron a emitir unos sonidos extraños. Parecían comunicadores con interferencias ya que lo único que se escuchaba era un sonido molesto parecido a algún aparato electrónico estropeado

-¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre ahora? –dijo Red al notar como el sonido de las pokedex hizo que repentinamente se nublase el cielo

-Qué extraño –dijo Blue –hace tan solo unos minutos lucía un sol espléndido y ahora el cielo se ha cubierto de nubes grises

-…_uda_…

-Eh? ¿Habéis oído algo? –preguntó Green a sus compañeros

-Yo no he oído nada -dijo Yellow

-Yo tampoco –negó Lucy

-..._Ayuda..._ –sonó una débil voz con un tono algo más elevado

-Vale ahora sí que he oído algo –dijo Red mirando en todas direcciones

-*_Yo también lo he escuchado_* –dijo Victini –*_pero es extraño_*

-¿El qué? –preguntó Yellow

-*_Normalmente cuando alguien habla o algo siento su presencia pero ahora mismo solo siento cinco presencias, las vuestras, y ninguno de vosotros ha dicho nada_*

-¿Pero han podido ser los policías no? –dijo Blue dirigiendo su mirada hacia los policías que se encontraban a algunos metros de ellos

-*_no, no y no estoy seguro de que esa voz no pertenece a ninguno de los presentes_*

-..._Eso es porque yo no estoy allí..._ –volvió a hablar la misteriosa voz. Parecía imposible pero esa voz provenía de las pokedex

-¿Esa voz ha venido de la pokedex? –se cuestionó Red mirando detenidamente a su pokedex

-..._efectivamente..._ –volvió a hablar la voz

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó esta vez Green. La voz parecía ser de una chica, en especial una niña pequeña y era realmente serena

-...ni yo misma lo sé... –dijo –...solamente estoy sumergida en una oscuridad y al ver una luz he intentado hablar para ponerme en contacto con alguien del exterior...

-Qué extraño –dijo Lucy –yo pensaba que las pokedex no hablaban, es decir, que no emitían ningún tipo se sonido aparte del que emiten cuando se juntan todas las pokedex del mismo tipo y región

-Es que nunca antes habían hablado –aclaró Yellow

-Y que es lo que quieres –volvió a interrogar Green a la misteriosa voz

-...he venido a advertiros dex holders, os felicito por haber derrotado al líder del Team Jet, sin embargo, si no os dais prisa la región Kanto quedará condenada...

-Eso ya lo hemos oído antes, ¿podrías explicarte mejor? –pidió Blue

-...Ya lo veréis… -la voz cesó y ahora solamente reinaba el silencio

-Qué cosa tan extraña –dijo Red

-Parecía un sueño… –dijo Yellow

Justo en ese momento se escuchaban algunos gritos procedentes de los policías. Cuando se acercaron a ver qué pasaba vieron a Handsome intentando hablar por un comunicador, seguramente intentaría contactar con algunos de sus camaradas

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Lucy alarmada. Quizás a esto se refería la voz de antes y podía estar segura a que también estaba relacionado con ese mal presentimiento que sentía desde que el cristal fue destruido

-No lo sé –habló Handsome –he intentado hablar con mis compañeros pero hay muchas interferencias

-So…rro…eñ…r –hablaba entre interferencias una de las voces

-agu…egro… -hablaba la otra voz con muchas dificultades

-¡Oh no! señor, ¡debería de echar un vistazo a esto! –dijo un policía que se encontraba observando con unos prismáticos en dirección a la cima

-¡Dame eso! –Le gritó arrebatándole el aparato de las manos y mirando a través de la mirilla –¿¡p-pero que rayos es esto!?

-¡Red mira! –le advirtió Yellow aferrándose a su brazo. En lo alto de la cima podía verse un gran agujero que se tragaba todo a su paso: rocas, árboles y también a los dos camaradas que inspeccionaban ese lugar

-...a esto es a lo que refería antes... –volvió a aparecer la misteriosa voz –...si no cerráis ese agujero pronto la región Kanto y después el mundo entero será tragado por la oscuridad jiji...

-¿Así que por eso has aparecido no? –Dijo Green –ese agujero… has podido contactar con nosotros porque tú estás ahí y la luz que viste es la entrada a este mundo

-muy inteligente, jijiji –la voz dejo de sonar por segunda vez y nuevamente reinaba el silencio

-No sé yo si la persona a la cual pertenece esa voz es amiga o enemiga, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro y es que debemos de cerrar ese agujero cuanto antes –dijo Red

-Vayamos en nuestros pokemons así iremos más rápidos –propuso Blue. Los entrenadores asintieron y metieron a todos sus pokemons en sus pokeballs a excepción de Aero, Charizard, Kitty y Jiggly

-¡Esperad no os precipitéis! –les advirtió Lucy, sin embargo los dex holders ya habían partido hacia la cima

-*_Lucy-chan debemos de ayudarles_* –dijo Victini preocupado

-Muy bien, ¡Vamos Altaria! –liberó a su pokemon y emprendió el vuelo hacia la cima

* * *

En Cinnabar Island, todos los entrenadores se encontraban descansando en el salón del laboratorio de Blaine. La mayoría hablaban de la victoria que habían tenido sobre el Team Jet; Misty que se encontraba mirando por la ventana fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía

-Oídme todos creo que deberíais de ver esto –dijo señalando a la ventana

-¿Q-que se supone que es eso? –dijo Brock alarmado al ver algo parecido a un agujero en el cielo

-Prof. Oak… –le llamó Blaine – ¿podría ser esto lo que se refería entes?

-Me temo que sí... –dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Ha intentado contactar de nuevo con Green? –le preguntó Erika

-Me temo que no ha habido manera

_Flash Back_

Oak se encontraba preocupado, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquellos guardias dijeron cuando estaba cautivo. Sacó un Pokegear y rápidamente marcó el número de su nieto, debía de advertirle sobre lo que el Team Jet y su líder planeaban hacer. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Green respondió a la llamada

-¡Abuelo! No esperaba a que llamases, ahora mismo íbamos hacia allá

-Escúchame bien Green –el tono de voz de Oak sonaba muy serio, demasiado serio; su nieto enseguida comprendió y asintió –se trata de algo que escuche durante el tiempo que esa gente me tenían capturado ¿desde qué Zero fue derrotado ha sucedido algo fuera de lo común?

-no –le respondió –todo ha estado tranquilo, ¿por qué?

-Verás según lo que dijeron esos guardias y dado el caso de que habéis ganado debéis de saber que… -la voz del profesor comenzaba a oírse mal y la señal se estaba perdiendo

-¡¿Abuelo?! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-gfgfgfgfggff –la señal se perdió por completo dejando a un Green preocupado y a su abuelo histérico. Intentó de nuevo llamarle pero no había señal y justo en ese momento el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse…

_Fin flashback_

Solo espero que estén bien y que no hagan ninguna locura –dijo Oak cruzando todos los dedos de su cuerpo esperando que su nieto y amigos, regresasen sin problemas

* * *

Las cosas cada vez se estaban complicando. El agujero cada vez se hacía más y más grande. Los cuatro dex holders sobrevolaban con sus pokemons voladores la zona con mucho cuidado de no acercarse demasiado al agujero. Como Yellow y Blue estaban teniendo algunos problemas para volar con Kitty y Jiggly debido a la gran fuerza con la que el viento soplaba, se reunieron con Red y Green junto con Aero y Charizard ya que estos dos pokemons tenían más fuerza y soportaban mejor las fuertes y repentinas corrientes de aire

-Debí de habérmelo imaginado antes –dijo Lucy volando con su Altaria – ¡El cristal! Por eso mismo mi padre no hacía esfuerzo alguno de detenernos. Sabía que si destruíamos el cristal esto acabaría pasando –maldecía la castaña mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

-*_No te culpes Lucy-chan_* –intentó consolarle Victini –*_ninguno de nosotros sabía que esto podría pasar…_*

-Pero si me hubiese dado cuenta antes quizás esto no hubiese pasado, seguramente ahora mi padre estará en algún lugar riéndose de nosotros por haber fracasado

_-*¡No hemos fracasado!*_ –Le regañó el pokemon –*_quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, conseguiremos cerrar ese agujero y todos volveremos a casa; además, me prometisteis que me llevaríais de vuelta con mis amigos a Teselia y que iríamos todos juntos, así que, ¡definitivamente lo conseguiremos!*_

-…Tienes razón –sonrió –no podemos darnos por vencidos, ahora lo más importante es cerrar ese agujero –miró al frente con gran determinación -Vamos allá, ¡Victini y Altaria!

-*_¡Sí!_*

-Aaaaal

* * *

-Vale debemos de cerrarlo pero, ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo? –preguntó Red sobrevolando la zona junto con Yellow y Aero

-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de la misma manera con la que destruimos el cristal? –propuso Blue

-Pero no podemos sacar a Blasty y a Saur en el aire –le dijo Green

-Tampoco Pika y Chuchu pueden salir –dijo Yellow –a Aero ya le cuesta bastante volar conmigo y con Red

-Pues entonces tenemos un gran problema –dio Red –si no podemos utilizar ninguna de nuestras estrategias en el aire, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cerrar ese agujero?

-...yo sé cómo hacerlo... –volvió a hablar por tercera vez la voz procedente de las pokedex

-¡¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ti?! –le dijo Red molesto

-...no lo sé, si no os quereis arriesgar... yo solamente os he dicho que sé cómo cerrar el agujero pero si no me queréis escuchar... ¡apañároslas vosotros!

-¡Espera! –gritó Green –te escuchamos

-Pero Green no sabemos si es nuestra amiga o nuestra enemiga –le dijo Blue

-Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa Blue, si no lo intentamos estaremos todos condenados

-De acuerdo entonces te escuchamos –dijo Red

-...únicamente debéis de enfocar las cuatro pokedex hacia el agujero, después dejarme el resto a mí...

-¿qué hacemos Red? –le preguntó Yellow

-Por ahora creo que deberíamos acceder a lo que nos dice –le dijo. Green y Blue asintieron

Los cuatro dex holders apuntaron con sus pokedex hacia el agujero. Inmediatamente de las pokedex emanaron unas luces de color rojo, verde, azul y amarillo que penetraron en el agujero formando un gran destello blanco. Segundos despues, podía verse como el agujero iba menguando en tamaño

-¿L-lo hemos conseguido? –se preguntó Red al ver que la oscuridad iba cediendo poco a poco sin embargo el destello blanco los rodeó por completo cubriendo gran parte del cielo

-¡¿Q-que está ocurriendo?! –dijo Lucy cegada por la cantidad de luz que se formó de repente

-Esta luz… podría ser –dijo Green con su brazo tapándose los ojos para no quedarse ciego

-dex holders… -dijo la misteriosa voz -… ¡Bienvenidos a la dimensión sin retorno! wajaja –la voz cambió totalmente, ya no parecía una niña si no que más bien la voz se oía distorsionada y era realmente terrorífica

-R-Red –dijo Yellow aferrándose con fuerza a la chaqueta del joven

-T-tranquila -intentó tranquilizarle abrazándola

El destello se hizo más intenso iluminando hasta el último rincón de Kanto seguido de un gran temblor de tierra. Lo último que se escucho fue la misteriosa voz riéndose como si ya no hubiese mañana…

* * *

Vamos… despierta –notaba como alguien le zarandeaba sin embargo los ojos le pesaban mucho y sentía un gran dolor ¿acaso había muerto? Recordó lo último que había pasado, justo cuando las cuatro pokedex emanaron las luces apareció un gran destello blanco y después de eso… ya no recordaba que más ocurrió. Notó como la persona, o más bien el ser ya que reconoció la voz de Victini continuaba zarandeándola. Levemente abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cielo azul, despejado y a Victini sonriendo aliviado. Se levantó dificultosamente

-Victini que ha pasado –le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza –que dolor

-Desperté hace un rato y solo te encontré a ti, no sé qué ha ocurrido. Lo que sé es que el agujero ha desaparecido -tal y como el pokemon habia dicho, ya no había ni un solo rastro de oscuridad en el cielo

-¡Los chicos! –Exclamó al oírle decir a Victini sobre el agujero. Lucy se veía realmente alterada –Red, Green, Blue y Yellow, ¿d-dónde están?

-No… -el pokemon bajo la cabeza

-N-No puede ser… -dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos –están… están… -decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Perdidos… –sentenció el pokemon de la victoria

* * *

Después de aquella batalla nadie volvió a ser el mismo. Lucy junto con Victini regresaron a Cinnabar Island. Todos corrieron a recibirles felices con la esperanza de que todos hubiesen regresado sanos y salvos, pero sus rostros cambiaron de expresión cuando vieron a Lucy sola junto con Victini y las heridas que la joven tenía por todo el cuerpo. Además de que se encontraba llorando. Les contó a todos lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, con la noticia muchos de ellos; en especial Misty y Erika lloraron por la "perdida" de sus amigos. Acordaron que de momento la noticia no tenía que saberse puesto que lo único que ocasionaría aquello sería más gente preocupada y eso no era lo que precisamente buscaban así que lo de la desaparición de los dex holders quedó entre los líderes de gimnasio, Oak y Lucy. Pasaron tres meses y las diversas formas de intentar buscar algún rastro de sus amigos, por muy pequeñas que fueran, no cesaron. Poco a poco algunos ya se daban por vencidos mientras que otros aún mantenían viva la esperanza. El tiempo continuaba pasando a una velocidad increíble, ya habían pasado dos años desde aquella batalla. Una tarde en Pueblo Paleta fue cuando decidieron que ya no se podía esperar más tiempo. Lucy se dirigía al laboratorio del Prof. Oak para informarle de la situación, entró por la puerta y vio al dueño del laboratorio junto con Blaine; el primero hablaba por teléfono mientras que es segundo esperaba con impaciencia las noticias

-De acuerdo –dijo el profesor Oak antes de colgar. Tras dicha acción lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar pesadamente

-Me imagino que no ha habido suerte –dijo Blaine desviando su mirada encontrándose con Lucy en la puerta –Oh, no te habíamos visto entrar Lucy

-Siento irrumpir así de golpe pero me temo que ya no podemos esperar más tiempo…

-Supongo que esto era inevitable –dijo Oak

-La gente ya comienza a sospechar –informó la castaña –un viaje no dura más de dos años –Ya que entre todos acordaron que lo de la desaparición de los pokedex holders era algo confidencial, decidieron decirle a los familiares de los chicos que éstos estaban de viaje. Sin embargo tal y como Lucy había dicho, la gente ya comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto más tiempo estarían los holders de viaje; en especial sus familias que los esperaban con muchas ganas

-Debe de haber una forma Lucy –dijo Oak –por favor necesito algo más de tiempo para buscarles –le suplicó

-Le entiendo pero… Si la gente descubriese la verdad corremos el riesgo de exponerles al peligro

-Pero nosotros propusimos el informar al resto de los pokedex holders –dijo Blaine –pero tú enseguida rechazaste la posibilidad, ¿se puede saber por qué motivo? Todos son unos muchachos con habilidades increíbles

-Lo sé –dijo Lucy –sin embargo no quiero que más gente sufra. En un principio yo debí de ser la que se enfrentase al Team Jet y a mi padre; pero por haber accedido a pedir ayuda ahora cuatro muchachos están perdidos en una dimensión sin retorno. Yo soy la única responsable de esto y debo de solucionarlo sin ayuda

-¿Pero tú sola? Yo opino que es demasiada carga –dijo Oak

-¿Escuchasteis las noticias esta mañana? –Dijo la castaña cambiando de tema –al parecer hace dos semanas encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer en su casa. Esa mujer parecía tener síntomas de haber sido expuesta a un gas venenoso, muriendo a causa del veneno

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento? –dijo Blaine sin entender el repentino cambio de la conversación

-Esa mujer… -habló Lucy –era mi tía –Los dos profesores abrieron los ojos como platos –Pero conociendo a mi padre, el solo ataca a las personas que le han "traicionado" o humillado; Sin embargo, el no suele emplear estos métodos para deshacerse de alguien -dijo caminando por la habitación de un lado para otro -por eso mismo pienso que aún puede haber gente trabajando para él

-Eso sería un gran problema -dijo Blaine -¡¿Entonces porque no quieres pedirles ayuda a los otros pokedex holders?!

-Como ya he dicho, mi padre ataca solo a la gente que se lo ha hecho pasar mal. Quiero decir con todo esto que si no involucramos a los demás dex holders ni a ninguna persona, no corren riesgo de sufrir un ataque

-¿Entonces es por ese motivo por el cual no quieres que nadie te ayude? –cuestionó Oak

-Exacto –afirmó –Además, la policía jamás encontró el cuerpo de mi primo así que es muy posible que aún este vivo en algún lugar –dijo cerrando los ojos –debo de encontrarle antes que mi padre y advertirle del peligro; además, yo ya sé en donde se esconde mi padre

-¡¿Donde?! –preguntaron los dos más mayores

-En el lugar donde todo comenzó –les explicó –en donde nací y en donde mi vida cambió por completo

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en las afueras de Cherrygrove City situada en la región de Johto, en una pequeña habitación de una pequeña cabaña, se encontraba un joven esperando mientras la última página de un archivo terminaba de imprimirse. Cuando la maquina terminó la acción, el joven que tenía una larga cabellera roja y unos misteriosos ojos plateados observaba los documentos con enorme interés. Llevaba dos años sumergido en esa investigación y por fin había terminado

-Interesante… -decía mientras leía cuidadosamente cada uno de los párrafos

Mientras el joven de nombre Silver continuaba leyendo, otro hombre algo más mayor entró en la cabaña. Dejó su abrigo y sombrero en una percha situada detrás de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón encontrándose con su hijo de 18 años de edad (NA: piensen que ya han pasado 2 años, por lo que Silver tiene ya 18)

-Vaya –dijo el más mayor –hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salías de esa habitación, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estabas investigando con tanto esmero?

-Estaba investigando sobre todos tus secretos y tus mentiras –le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos –Desde hace ya más de dos años tienes unas llamadas con alguien desconocido. En un principio eso no me importaba pero desde que comenzasteis a hablar constantemente de mi, la curiosidad me obligó a investigarlo y la verdad es que he encontrado muchas cosas interesantes en este libro –dijo enseñándole el libro que tiempo atrás Blue le consiguió

-¿D-de donde has sacado eso hijo? –preguntó su padre con cierto nerviosismo

-Se encontraba en la biblioteca del gimnasio de Viridian City, ¿se puede saber porque nunca me contaste nada de todo esto? –le preguntó con algo de molestia

-Pues…

-No estoy enfadado padre –le dijo –si en el pasado estuviste involucrado con el líder del Team Jet la verdad es que no me importa ya que eso pertenece al pasado –esas palabras sorprendieron al mayor dejándolo casi sin respiración, ¿Como sabía su hijo la existencia del Team Jet? Hacía tiempo los profesores le pidieron ayuda para que junto con su equipo Rocket ayudasen con la busqueda de los chicos. Giovanni accedió a la propuesta ya que de está manera sentía que así la gente le perdonaría por sus actos en el pasado. Tambien le dijeron que su hijo, al ser un pokedex holder, no debía de enterarse jamás de todo ésto por su propia seguridad, Giovanni accedió tambien a esa propuesta y no le contó nada a su hijo. Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, ahora debía de darle una explicación a su hijo...

-En verdad… -dijo sentándose a su lado –la que estuvo involucrada con el Team Jet fue tu madre y no yo –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos –Tu madre conocía la actitud de ese hombre y se marchó para protegernos a los dos

-Entonces ella no murió como me contaste en un principio –dijo encerrando los puños

-Ella es la que llamaba constantemente, pero acordamos en que jamás deberías de saber la verdad

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella está en peligro? –Su padre asintió. Acto seguido el pelirrojo se levantó y se encerró en su habitación saliendo de ésta minutos después

-¿¡A-a dónde vas!? –dijo Giovanni al ver a su hijo con una mochila y ajustando al cinturón con sus pokeballs

-Está muy claro –le respondió –a buscarla y también a encontrar una manera de hallar el paradero de Blue y los demás

-¿¡C-como es posible que sepas esto!? Ninguno de los pokedex holders lo sabe

-Entonces dile a tus soldados que cuando hagan guardia alrededor de la casa que no hablen de asuntos confidenciales –dijo terminando de preparar sus cosas –Voy a buscar a mi madre y también a Blue y a mis sempais –después el pelirrojo salió por la puerta dejando a su padre con todas las palabras en la boca

* * *

Después de que la noticia de la "muerte" de Red, Green, Blue y Yellow se supiese por toda la región, la gente ya no era la misma; los familiares de los jóvenes quedaron devastados por la noticia. Lucy sabía el dolor que causaba esa mentira y le dolía que ahora mucha gente lo estuviese pasando mal, pero esa era la única manera de protegerles. Se encontraba delante del laboratorio del profesor Oak; aunque acababan de comunicar la noticia, toda la región ya se hallaba al corriente de esto y poco a poco también se sabían en las otras regiones

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor? –le pregunto Oak justo después de haber hablado con los padres de Blue

-Si –dijo ella mirando hacia el ocaso

-Entonces es en Teselia en donde tu padre se encuentra –dijo Blaine. Lucy asintió

-Ten mucho cuidado –le advirtió Oak

-Descuide –le tranquilizó volteándose y mirarle de frente –cuando me volváis a ver de nuevo… estaré junto con Red y los demás con la noticia de que mi padre ha sido derrotado definitivamente –Lucy liberó a su Altaria. Se montó encima del pokemon con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Emprendió el vuelo cruzando el océano a una velocidad aceptable. Miró hacia detrás, la región de Kanto se veía muy pequeña en el horizonte; volvió a mirar hacia delante, ahora Teselia era su objetivo y estaba preparada para las sorpresas que le esperaban en esa región. Buscaría una forma de encontrar a sus ex-alumnos y amigos, de derrotar definitivamente a su padre y de volver a vivir _en_ _paz_.

* * *

**Okeeey... seguro que ninguno se esperaba un final como éste. Es un final algo abierto ¿no creen? Obiamente que habrá una continuación, segunda parte, temporada o como ustedes prefieran llamarlo. Esta historia ha sido solamente el principio de una larga serie o saga que tendrá más historias. En esta historia los dex holders de Kanto han tenido el mayor y único protagonismo; en la siguiente será Johto quien tenga el mayor protagonismo y así con todas las regiones. Sé que aún falta mucho para llegar al final definitivo pero poco a poco iré avanzando.**

**Ahora mismo me centraré en mi otra historia y en otras que tengo pensado escribir, más abajo os pondré los detalles así que espero que lean el pequeño discursito de principio a fin ^^**

**La continuación de esta historia, ya tengo pensado el título y algo de la trama. Será una continuación de ésta, las otras historias no serán continuaciones directas pero si que estrán relacionadas entre sí. He aqui algunos pequeños detalles de la continuación:**

**-Los dex holders de Johto serán los protagonistas y deberán de buscar a sus sempais (poco a poco se introducirán en la trama, de momento solo está Silver pero ya sé como introducir a los otros dos)**

**-El escenario no será Jotho sino que será Teselia (era obio no?)**

**-Ya que estamos en la región Teselia, quizas y repito QUIZAS (no es todavía seguro) haga que Black y White tengan un poco de protagonismo (pero sería poco) en la historia junto con los holders de Johto**

**-¡Habrá una nueva compañera de viaje! (no es Lucy) seguramente lo adivinarán enseguida ^^**

**-En cuanto a la identidad del primo de Lucy... lo sabrán conforme vaya transcurriendo la historia, pero le he cambiado bastante la historia personal así que será algo difícil que lo adivinen (en caso de que lo adivinen les agredecería que no lo dijesen por review)**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, en cuanto a las otras historias, les puedo decir la idea principal y ustedes votan por la que más les guste (tambien estarán en mi perfil):**

**-La primera, estaría ambientada en la Edad Media. En donde había castillos y guerras y bastantes conflictos. Saldrán todos los personajes (hasta Teselia) y la pareja principal sería el Frantic (RubyxSapphire) entre otros Shippings. El género de la historia sería Romance/Drama**

**-La segunda sería una trama distinta, los protagonistas serán los hijos de los pokedex holders pero no será la típica historia en donde viajan, reúnen medallas o listones y participan en una liga o concursos derrotando antes a un enemigo; sería más bien una historia en donde se enfrentan a un mal junto con sus padres (de jóvenes) y habría viajes en el tiempo. Muchas shippings distintas sin que destaque una y el género sería Adventure/Romance**

**Bueno esas eran mis ideas (espero que haigan podido leer esto hasta el final). Por último decirles mil gracias por haber leído esta historia (a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no), la continuación tardará algo de tiempo ya que le quiero dedicar tiempo a las otras historias como ya les dije**

**Nos veremos muy pronto, Sayonara!**


End file.
